


Соответствие

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Семья и долг превыше любви... или нет?





	Соответствие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, постканон.

_ 7-й год К. В. 20-й день Летних Молний _

* * *

— Если я скажу, что люблю тебя, ты все равно уйдешь?

Арно красив. Настолько красив, что сложно оторвать взгляд. Он не прикрывается простыней, но не потому, что хочет соблазнить, а просто не считает нужным скрываться после того, что между ними было. Не считает возможным быть нечестным с ним и с собой.

Одежда Арно небрежно раскидана по креслу, перевязь и шпага валяются на столе, рядом стоят кувшин с водой и бутылка «Змеиной крови». В одном из бокалов на дне остатки темной жидкости, рядом — поднос с кусками хлеба, вяленого мяса и сыра. Надо принести свежих фруктов, но Валентин не может перестать смотреть на Арно. Постель перечеркнута лучами утреннего солнца, и его волосы сияют золотом на белой простыне.

«Он настолько лучше тебя», — мысль жалит, но Валентин не спешит ее отпускать, а тщательно обдумывает, вертит так и сяк и соглашается с нею. Да, Арно несравнимо лучше — чище, благороднее и честнее. Его репутация не запятнана прошлым и настоящим. Он может позволить себе смотреть вот так — открыто, ясно, с чуть сведенными бровями.

Валентин одергивает себя, что непростительно долго разглядывает его. Он отворачивается и кладет руку на дверную ручку, стараясь унять дрожь.

— Я должен.

Арно ничего не отвечает, но Валентин знает, что он смотрит ему вслед. Слова эхом отдаются в сердце — «если я скажу, что люблю тебя», — но Валентин не дает теплу разлиться по всему телу. Он трясет головой и выходит из комнаты, из их маленького уютного убежища на краю города. Садится на коня и галопом мчится в сторону Олларии. Ветер развевает его волосы, светло-соловый жеребец резво бьет копытами землю — Графу нравится быстрая скачка. Валентин думает, что нужно навестить старого серого мориска в конюшне особняка Приддов, вот только хороший вопрос, когда он сможет туда выбраться.

Должность капитана Королевской охраны — не то, о чем он мечтал, но то, куда его назначил господин регент.

«Или, может, уже король?» — Валентин прижимается к шее скакуна. Нельзя думать об этом так. И нельзя, чтобы… просто нельзя, нельзя, нельзя.

Впереди — городские ворота и стража. Валентин замедляет бег коня, а потом и вовсе осаживает его — и смотрит на каменные стены, внутри которых раскинулся город с его узкими переулками, бульварами, площадями и парками, с пересекающими Данар мостами. Разрушенные во время Излома и бунтов дома отстроены, разбитые фонари заменены, улицы вычищены — город оживает и сияет былым величием. Валентин смотрит на Олларию, на город, когда-то давным-давно бывший ему вторым домом.

И понимает, что ненавидит его.

_1-й год К. В. 1-й день Зимних Волн_

* * *

— Вопреки чужому мнению, я не считаю себя чтецом человеческих душ, — Лионель Савиньяк говорит насмешливо и в то же время предельно серьезно. Валентину с самого начала не нравится этот разговор, но он не может сделать вид, подобно Питеру, что он «в домике», как тот делал во время игр, когда был маленьким. Не имеет права. — Однако, — продолжает Лионель, — в вашем случае, смею полагать, вы предпочли бы остаться в Западной армии.

Валентин опускает голову и на мгновение закрывает глаза.

— То, что вы подняли эту тему… Значит, это невозможно.

В кабинете Лионеля в Аконе холодно. За окном идет снег, и ветер трясет голыми ветвями деревьев. Хочется заказать чего-нибудь теплого в ближайшем трактире. Или завернуть на ужин к Селине, Мелхен и Герарду — у них всегда уютно, потрескивают поленья в камине, пахнет специями с кухни.

Но это непозволительная слабость, и Валентин возвращается в холодный выстуженный кабинет Проэмперадора Севера, как раз оборачивающегося к нему от окна.

— Рокэ мертв, Ноймаринен стар, его сыновья для власти бесполезны, а жена и дочери опасны, — Валентин потрясенно смотрит на Лионеля. Тот усмехается. — Я откровенен с вами, потому что мне нужна ваша поддержка.

— Вы хотите?.. — язык не поворачивается сказать «захватить власть», но и так все понятно.

— Не хочу, — а ведь он не врет, понимает Валентин. Не врет, но готов для этого на все. И Валентин даже понимает, почему. — Но должен, иначе все, что мы сделали сейчас, на Изломе, пойдет к Леворукому.

«Вы и есть Леворукий».

Но этого говорить нельзя, как и нельзя отказываться, потому что… потому что Алва мертв, а Ноймаринен стар, а его сыновья не потянут. И потому что Клаус — граф Васспард, и ему скоро в Лаик, если Лаик вернут подобающий вид после всего. И Питер растет. И есть еще будущий ребенок Ирэны. И… Арно. При мысли о последнем Валентин вздрагивает.

— Я не стану садиться на трон, если вы об этом, — Лионель смотрит на него так, словно знает все, о чем Валентин думает в эти мгновения. — И не стану ничего делать с Рудольфом — он готов добровольно отказаться от регентской цепи, а его сыновья нужны нам здесь, на севере в армии. К тому же принц Карл еще жив, и он займет свое место на троне. Со временем, когда будет к этому готов.

— Если бы герцог Алва не погиб, — вырывается само собой, прежде чем Валентин может остановиться, — вы бы тоже решили именно так?

— Нет, — с ответом Лионель не колеблется, и Валентин хмурится. Тогда это не жажда власти, нет. Тогда это действительно просто…

— Желание сделать как лучше, — во взгляд Лионеля прокрадывается ирония. — Вас трудно понять, вы скрытный человек. Тем не менее, на вашем месте я думал бы то же самое. Если бы Росио был здесь, мне не пришлось бы делать многое из того, что было сделано. Но его нет. Поэтому нужно решать и действовать самим. Я не хочу терять мир с Гаунау и то хрупкое равновесие, которое назревает у нас с Дриксен. Мы многого добились на севере и на юге, и сейчас нужно объединить Талиг. Вы сами знаете, насколько Излом потрепал нас. Люди разрозненны и боятся бесноватых. Все это нужно брать под контроль в ближайшие годы, пока есть возможность.

— Чем я могу быть вам полезен, если вы не хотите оставлять меня здесь?

Лионель берет перо со стола, вертит его в руках и втыкает обратно в чернильницу, прежде чем раздельно и четко ответить:

— Вы можете защищать мою жизнь, будучи капитаном Королевской охраны.

Валентин потрясенно смотрит в ответ.

_1-й год К. В. 20-й день Летних Молний_

* * *

Этот небольшой домик на окраине Олларии Валентин приобретает сразу по возвращении в город. Ему хочется иметь убежище, тайное место, скрытое ото всех, доступное только им с Арно. Об Арно он не говорит ни с кем и никому, старается избегать даже упоминаний — боится, что не только Лионель может узнать о них, узнать о том, что с недавнего времени они нечто большее, чем просто друзья. Нечто большее и гораздо более значимое. Валентин как никогда понимает Юстиниана и вечерами шепчет: «прости, что не поддерживал тебя и в этом тоже» — в никуда, перед тем как лечь спать.

И пишет письма Арно, которые после последней же точки, с еще не высохшими чернилами, бросает в камин, потому что Валентин не смеет их отправить. Он не показывает ни на мгновение того, насколько ему не хватает Арно рядом, и насколько он боится не за себя — в крайнем случае всегда можно бежать в Васспард и жить там затворником, — но за Арно, у которого еще все впереди, который преданно служит талигойской армии там, на северо-западе. И нельзя ему портить жизнь связью с собой… потому что Валентин не уверен в том, что все, что Лионель делает — правильно. А, следовательно, если (когда?) что-то случится, то герцог Придд, поддерживающий графа Савиньяка, тоже пойдет ко дну — в глубины, из которых когда-то поднялся. В таком случае виконт Сэ должен остаться вне всего этого, чтобы никто не мог тронуть его. Торка очищает, генерал Ариго знает это. В Торке Арно в безопасности и может продолжать быть собой. Этого достаточно.

Валентин знает, что Арно не любит писать письма, и поэтому не пытается навязать ему подобный стиль общения. И, когда Арно в первый раз приезжает из Торки в Олларию, пусть всего на несколько дней, передать какие-то важные бумаги и донесения Лионелю от Райнштайнера и Ариго, Валентин захвачен врасплох. Хорошо, что на тот момент он в особняке Приддов, и Арно приезжает именно туда, где можно позволить себе пусть не все, но толику того, чего хочется — и Валентин обнимает Арно, прижимает к себе и снова и снова просит прощения за то, что все так вышло.

— Да брось, — Арно сжимает его пальцы и вглядывается в лицо. — Ты не виноват в том, что Лионель — тиран, — он шутит, но Валентин не может над этим смеяться. Лионеля Савиньяка он, пожалуй, будет опасаться всегда — есть в нем нечто темное и непостижимое, ускользающее, словно зыбкие очертания силуэта в темноте, и Валентин не уверен, хочет ли он увидеть то, что скрыто, наяву. — Ну, как ты тут?

— Все хорошо, — ничего не хорошо, но Арно не хочется беспокоить. — Может, лучше ты расскажешь, как дела в Торке? — Валентин улыбается и зовет слугу, чтобы принесли вина и закусок. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю слушать твои впечатления.

Арно улыбается в ответ и устраивается в кресле в гостиной. На нем нет шейного платка, рубашка слегка расшнурована сверху, и Валентин усилием воли заставляет себя вспомнить, что сейчас лето и платок не нужен, к тому же Арно прекрасно умеет о себе заботиться самостоятельно.

— Ли занят во дворце, как раз будет разбирать мои бумаги, поэтому, думаю, время у меня есть, до завтра так точно. А ты? — спохватывается Арно. — Не надо на службу? А то я думал напроситься к тебе с ночевкой, — он лукаво усмехается, и сердце Валентина сжимается. Но отказать он не сможет, не сможет, не в этот раз. Да и в глазах общества ничего дурного нет во встрече двух давних друзей.

— Даже капитану Королевской охраны иногда полагаются свободные дни, — сдержанно улыбается Валентин. — И нам повезло, что мой выпал на сегодня.

Арно весело смеется.

— Вот видишь! Приезд Савиньяка — всегда к удаче, — и показывает Валентину язык.

«Только твой», — хочется сказать в ответ. Вместо этого Валентин не выдерживает, срывается с места и целует Арно.

_ 1-й год К. В. 1-й день Зимних Волн _

* * *

Решение Лионеля доверить ему свою жизнь потрясает Валентина настолько, что он не знает, что сказать.

— Арно?..

— Вот как раз он нужен мне здесь, — кивает Лионель, и Валентин чувствует, насколько горько и тяжело будет ему ехать на юг. — Со временем он станет генералом и заменит Ариго.

— Вы настолько доверяете мне, что говорите все это вот так просто? Все ваши планы?

Лионель подходит к нему и приподнимает за подбородок. Валентин не отводит взгляда. Кажется, Лионелю это нравится. Он немного выше Валентина и, очевидно, знает, как этим воспользоваться: ощущение силы и опасности, исходящее от него, подавляет и одновременно вызывает, пожалуй, восхищение. Он не олень, нет, ему этот герб не идет. Он змея, ядовитая и скрытная. Валентин думает об Арно и о том, что тот чуть-чуть ниже него, и настолько отличается от братьев. В хорошем смысле отличается, потому что с Лионелем Валентин непрерывно напряжен и ожидает чего угодно.

— У меня есть повод в вас сомневаться? — интересуется, словно невзначай, Лионель.

— Только если я сочту ваши… моральные ценности сомнительными, а методы неприемлемыми, — Валентин тоже идет в открытую. Судя по промелькнувшему в глазах Лионеля удивлению, он все правильно понял.

— Уверяю вас, при должном объяснении с моей стороны не сочтете.

— Именно поэтому сначала я буду спрашивать. Прежде чем решать, травить или нет.

Лионель тихо смеется и отступает к столу.

— Мне нравится это в вас, Валентин, — говорит он. — Ваши дерзость и самовольство бывают удивительно уместными в определенных ситуациях. Что ж, раз вы заговорили подобным образом, следует полагать, ваш ответ — утвердительный?

«Нет, я хочу остаться с Арно».

— Да, господин регент, — произносит Валентин без запинки перед новой должностью Лионеля. На нем слишком много и от него слишком многие зависят, чтобы герцог Придд имел право на ошибку.

Лионель кивает, словно ничего иного и не ждет.

— Выезжаем в Олларию через неделю. Пора навести порядок и там.

_ 2-й год К. В. 22-й день Летних Молний _

* * *

беспощадно и летит со скоростью штормового ветра. Валентин помнит Клауса совсем маленьким, мальчишкой, провожающим его в Олларию перед Лаик. Тогда он стоит позади всех, потому что отец запрещает ему с Питером отвлекаться от занятий, но Клаус все равно сбегает от менторов. А теперь Клаус и сам здесь затем, чтобы пойти в Лаик. О его приезде докладывают слуги, и Валентин неспешно кивает и заканчивает отчет для Лионеля прежде, чем встать и пойти встречать Клауса.

Он ожидает внизу, возле лестницы. Валентину хочется сорваться с места и побежать навстречу, а потом обнять и поболтать обо всем на свете. Ему хочется позволить себе чувствовать, позволить себе радоваться, но что-то глубоко-глубоко внутри не дает, словно тугой железный обруч, обвитый вокруг груди, стесняет дыхание и движения.

И Валентин медленно спускается по лестнице и церемонно кивает при виде брата. Он настолько похож на Юстиниана, что перехватывает дыхание, а в груди больно колет. Клаус такой же не по-приддовски улыбчивый, вспыльчивый и легкий. Его каштановые волосы также вьются и падают на плечи, и только глаза другого цвета: темно-серые вместо сине-лиловых Юстиниана. Валентину хочется сказать ему об этом, хочется, чтобы брат понял его чувства, как когда-то понимал Юстиниан. Но все, что Валентин может из себя выдавить, это:

— Как вы доехали, граф Васспард?

Клаус дергается было навстречу, но столь по-приддовски брошенное «вы» заставляет его замереть на месте. Выражение лица с радостного сменяется на задумчивое. Он не сердится, нет, Валентин это точно знает — он просто берет на заметку и запоминает все перемены, чтобы подстроиться под них. Клаус умен, и это хорошо, он далеко пойдет, и Валентин постарается его поддержать.

— Благодарю, хорошо, — спокойно отвечает Клаус. Он теперь уже достаточно взрослый и достаточно Придд, чтобы все понимать. Валентин протягивает руку, и Клаус сдержанно касается губами аметиста в герцогском перстне. — Питер передает поклон и надеется увидеть вас, как только сможете выбраться в отпуск. Как вы себя чувствуете, Валентин? — в серых глазах мелькает тревога. — Вы выглядите усталым.

— Моя должность не предполагает частого отдыха, — Валентин берет плащ из рук слуги и идет к двери. — Вы можете отдохнуть с дороги в любой комнате. Если желаете отобедать, слуги подадут еду в малую столовую. Я вернусь к ужину — по крайней мере, надеюсь это сделать хотя бы сегодня.

Клаус удивленно оборачивается.

— Ты… вы уже уходите?

Валентин виновато улыбается краешком губ.

— Дела во дворце, — он колеблется, а потом подходит к Клаусу, кладет ему руку на плечо и сжимает пальцы. — Я очень рад видеть вас, граф Васспард, — тихо произносит он, на мгновение позволяя себе быть тем прошлым торкским собой. — И обещаю, что постараюсь сопровождать вас в Лаик.

Клаус радостно улыбается в ответ.

_ 1-й год К. В. 1-й день Зимних Волн _

* * *

— Через неделю! — восклицает Арно, и в его глазах проскальзывает досада. — Но… кляча твоя несусветная, как же некстати! Так и знал, что Ли что-нибудь подобное выкинет!

Они сидят у Валентина на постели. Арно хмурится и недовольно кусает губы. За окном снегопад переходит в метель, и вряд ли она утихнет до утра. Рваные облака светлого цвета скользят под темными, которые заволокли все небо. Если бы не снег, на улице не было бы видно ничего. Фонарей и освещенных окон почти не различить — расплывчатые мутно-желтые блеклые пятна вдалеке. Валентин зябко поводит плечами. В его комнате, в отличие от кабинета графа Савиньяка, тепло, но он все равно мерзнет. Пахнет сухими травами и рябиной, на столе стоит кувшин свежего молока и поднос с выпечкой. Валентин думает, что предпочел бы вино сегодня, но одергивает себя.

— Я не хочу ехать, — признается он Арно.

— Тогда зачем?

Валентин качает головой.

— Не могу отказать графу Савиньяку. Не в этот раз.

— Ты все еще боишься, что тебя могут принять за предателя, — Арно понимает, Валентин это видит. И еще замечает, как в почти черных глазах проскальзывает вина. Валентин падает назад, поперек постели, и бездумно смотрит в потолок.

— Я боюсь не того, что подумают обо мне, — пробует объяснить он. — Я боюсь того, что не потяну… быть герцогом Приддом.

— Ты уже тянешь! — горячо возражает Арно, но Валентин останавливает его взмахом руки.

— Мне так не кажется. Союз вашего дома с графом Валмоном объединяет юг. Не знаю, что насчет герцога Эпинэ, я слишком мало с ним знаком, но он кажется порядочным человеком. Думаю, он будет помогать вам, если граф Валмон ему правильно представит ситуацию. Или, по крайней мере, поддержит нейтралитет. Где Савиньяки, там и Рафиано, и Кэналлоа, хотя… — Валентин морщит лоб и хмурится. — У меня есть ощущение, что раз герцога Алвы больше нет, Кэналлоа не станет поддерживать Талиг, как прежде.

Арно ложится на бок рядом, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит на Валентина.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, Кэналлоа отделится?

— Это возможно. Соберано скорее всего станет Салина и… — Валентин пожимает плечами. — Горная Марка уже назначила твоего брата Проэмперадором, в Надоре хозяйничают Манрики, и туда их определил именно граф Савиньяк, значит, они верны ему. Остается Придда и Ноймаринены.

— И ты не хочешь идти наперекор Лионелю, — судя по его лицу, кажется, Арно только сейчас понимает, насколько высоко забрался его брат и каковы последствия. Он закрывает глаза, проводит по лицу ладонью и вздыхает. — Это глупо, но мне так хочется, чтобы мы остались вместе, в одном полку.

— Мне тоже.

— Но это невозможно, да?

Валентин молчит. Арно приподнимается и нависает над ним, расставив руки по обе стороны от головы.

— Я буду приезжать к тебе в отпуск. Можно?

Валентин подается вверх, к лицу Арно.

— Я буду ждать каждого мгновения с тобой, — шепчет он в приоткрытые губы. По крайней мере, у них есть еще эта ночь. И еще несколько перед отъездом.

_ 3-й год К. В. 14-й день Весенних Молний _

* * *

В последний свободный день перед Фабиановым Валентин и Клаус обедают вместе в особняке Приддов.

— Здесь непривычно пусто, — замечает Клаус, разглядывая голые стены столовой. — И тихо. Почти как в Лаик, только без строгих порядков, — усмехается он.

— Я оставлял особняк тем, кто пострадал в Доре во время краткого правления Альдо, — Валентин не любит говорить об этом, но Клаусу нужно знать, он — наследник Дома, Валентин предельно четко знает, что других у него не будет, что придворные дамы и остальные не думали бы об этом. — Господин регент вернул его мне, но многие вещи разобрали.

Клаус едва заметно морщится. Ему не нравится думать, что их фамильные вещи, историю их семьи вот так просто растаскивают бесноватые и городские воры. Валентину легко представить его чувства, но все равно хочется немного укорить Клауса за эгоизм. Он не видел Доры, ему не понять. И хорошо, что не понять.

— Насчет дня святого Фабиана, — переводит тему Валентин, аккуратно разрезая перепелиную грудку на кусочки. — Я говорил с Первым маршалом Эмилем Лэкдеми, сейчас он в столице. Он может взять вас в Южную армию на гайифскую границу. Там сейчас достаточно мирно, чтобы…

— Позвольте не согласиться с вашим решением, — перебивает Клаус. Валентин откладывает столовые приборы в сторону и поднимает голову, показывая, что слушает. — Дело в том, что я, еще будучи в Васспарде, думал, чем хотел бы заняться после Лаик, и военная карьера в том плане, который предполагает служение в Южной армии, не совсем совпадает с моими желаниями.

— В таком случае чего хотите вы, граф Васспард? — тихо спрашивает Валентин. Клаус своенравен и резок, он знает это и не собирается упрекать его или настаивать на собственном решении.

Клаус дерзко усмехается и откидывает растущую челку с лица. После Лаик он намерен снова отрастить волосы, об этом он возмущенно сообщает Валентину в свой первый же свободный день.

— Я хочу в лучших традиция Приддов погрузиться в дворцовые интриги, — выдает он. — Другими словами, хочу к вам, в Королевскую охрану.

Рука Валентина вздрагивает, бокал тихо звенит в тишине.

— Мне хотелось бы оградить свою семью от дворцовых интриг, в которых, позвольте напомнить, она сильно пострадала в прошлом.

— Именно чтобы подобное не повторилось, я хочу быть в курсе того, что происходит во дворце, — он не отступит, отрешенно понимает Валентин. Не отступит и не отступится. Клаус упрям, Клаус дерзок, Клаус умен и хитер. — И хочу защитить наш Дом, как и ты, и быть полезным! Тем более что ты там же по тем же причинам, — добавляет он, не замечая, что сбивается на простое обращение. — Я прекрасно понимаю, зачем ты согласился служить графу Савиньяку, — продолжает он, — и хочу помочь, чем могу. А со временем освободить тебя от этого, потому что ты как раз предпочтешь армию, а я — нет.

Валентин потрясенно на него смотрит. Клаус смотрит в ответ, твердо и решительно. Валентин опускает голову и думает. Клаус молчит, не отвлекает — знает, что на кону.

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит, наконец, Валентин. — В таком случае я поговорю с графом Савиньяком…

— Оруженосец регента? — мгновенно оживляется Клаус. — Да-а!

Валентин улыбается краешком губ.

— Не так быстро, Клаус, — впервые за долгое время обращается он к брату по имени. — Я не могу обещать, что граф Савиньяк согласится.

_ 1-й год К. В. 8-й день Зимних Волн_

* * *

В день отъезда Арно провожает их с Лионелем. Непривычно серьезный и даже мрачный. Он бездумно треплет серую гриву мориска Валентина и смотрит куда-то вдаль.

— Будь осторожнее, — вдруг говорит он. — Я от матери слышал, что происходило в Олларии. Там до сих пор может быть опасно.

— Мы справимся, — Валентин кивает Арно и на мгновение сжимает его пальцы в своих. — Береги себя.

Арно надевает шляпу с новым пером и вскакивает на Кана.

— Что ж, удачи.

Лионель, наблюдающий за сценой прощания, касается своей шляпы и трогается с места. Валентин — за ним. Копыта коней бьют промерзшие комья грязи, солнце слепит, мороз щиплет щеки и жалит лицо. Когда они достаточно далеко отъезжают от Аконы, Лионель плавно подводит Грато к Валентину и держит его темп.

— Я знаю, что с моим младшим братом вас связывают непростые отношения, — сходу заявляет он, и Валентин чуть не падает с лошади. Ему чудом удается удержать равнодушное лицо. — Не могу сказать, что одобряю подобное, но запрещать вам что-либо не собираюсь.

— Благодарю, — еле удается выдавить Валентину. Он одновременно зол и испуган, и ему крайне не по нраву то, как об этом говорит граф Савиньяк.

Впереди стелется пустынная холмистая дорога, где-то там, в нескольких часах пути, трактир, и можно будет остановиться на ночь, выпить разогретого вина и отключиться, просто спать и не думать ни о чем.

— Однако я бы хотел попросить вас не делать вашу связь достоянием общественности. Мне не нужны ни лишние слухи, ни домыслы, ни — прошу прощения, что напоминаю об этом, — картина, как та, с вашим покойным братом.

Валентин мысленно благодарит Создателя, что руки в перчатках и не видно, как сильно он стискивает поводья мориска. Пожалуй, это первый раз, когда ему хочется пристрелить Лионеля. Позже подобных случаев будет еще немало.

— Я понимаю вашу позицию, господин регент, — его голос звенит от злости, но пока Валентин в состоянии себя сдерживать.

— Рад, что мы достигли взаимопонимания в данном вопросе. — Лионель молчит некоторое время, а потом добавляет: — Разумеется, вы можете встречаться, и я не собираюсь запрещать Арно приезжать к вам в свой отпуск.

«Другими словами, нам можно все, пока вы знаете об этом и контролируете нас, так или иначе», — этого Валентин никогда не скажет вслух, но всегда будет знать о невидимых глазах и ушах повсюду.

— С Арно вы уже говорили?

— Нет. И предпочел бы, чтобы это сделали вы, — Лионель как-то грустно усмехается. — Младший имеет обыкновение слишком остро воспринимать мои слова, а в данном случае я не вижу повода для конфликта.

«Повода для конфликта нет. Вам нужно лишь чистое повиновение».

Как сказал бы бывший Первый маршал герцог Алва, «роскошно».

_ 4-й год К. В. 1-й день Осенних Скал _

* * *

— Вы верно предвидели развитие событий, Валентин, — невесело приветствует его Лионель при входе в свои покои. — Кэналлоа отделяется от Талига.

Валентин резко выдыхает, тут же собирается с мыслями и сосредотачивается.

— Условия?..

Лионель пожимает плечами и садится в кресло, жестом приглашая Валентина присоединиться.

— На самом деле все не так плохо. Диего просто не желает более вмешиваться в талигойские конфликты, то есть отзывает кэналлийскую армию за свои границы. При этом флот — вместе с Хулио — остается у Хексберг на контрактной основе, как наемники.

— Я изучу контракт совместно с мэтром Инголсом, — тут же кивает Валентин.

— Поставка вин будет осуществляться по-прежнему и даже без особых наценок, — Лионель усмехается и разводит руками. — В целом Кэналлоа и Марикьяра остаются нашими давними и преданными союзниками, просто, скажем, с любовно-родственных отношений переходят на контрактно-деловые, как изначально обстояли дела с Урготом и Фомой. Не так уж и плохо, — повторяет он. — Я думал, будет гораздо хуже.

— Хорошо, — Валентин заправляет прядь волос за ухо и старается не думать, что через месяц с севера приедет Арно. — Я изучу все нужные документы вместе с Инголсом и предоставлю их вам, как только мы закончим.

— Благодарю, — Лионель хочет сказать что-то еще, но в дверях — тех, других, которые ведут в небольшую гостевую комнату, из которой, Валентин знает, есть доступ в спальню, — появляется Клаус. Он одет по всей форме и выглядит безупречно, но Валентин замечает удивление в его глазах и сразу — настороженность и готовность обороняться. Если потребуется. Сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки, Валентин делает глубокий вдох, чтобы унять непрошеное головокружение. И ведь Клаус ни слова не говорил об этом, ни намеком, ничем, и при людях всего лишь «оруженосец господина регента» с любезной улыбкой.

«Он Придд больше, чем ты», — Валентин отгоняет непрошеную мысль и смотрит на Клауса в упор.

— Добрый день, граф Васспард.

Клаус склоняется в неглубоком поклоне — Валентин замечает мимолетную улыбку, адресованную Лионелю, — приветствует обоих и уходит. Словно так и нужно. В ушах стоит звон, и Валентин никак не может определиться, от гнева это или от чего-то еще. И если от гнева, то на Клауса или на Лионеля. И Валентин заговаривает первым:

— Почти три года назад вы говорили мне о том, что не желаете слухов, домыслов и новых картин, — почти дословно воспроизводит он ту задевшую его речь Лионеля. — Пришел мой черед говорить вам о том же. Не как капитану Королевской охраны, но как главе своего дома и старшему брату графа Васспарда.

Лионель склоняет голову и прячет улыбку.

— До сих пор я не слышал о вас с Арно никаких слухов. Смею предположить, вы тоже. Следовательно…

— …что не запрещено, то разрешено. Так? — иногда Лионеля хочется ударить. К сожалению, за прошедшие годы работы рядом с ним Валентин уясняет, что в большинстве случаев тот, как ни странно, оказывается прав. Сейчас это знание, впрочем, не помогает. Потому что Клаус младше, потому что Клаус может не знать всего о Лионеле, потому что Клауса хочется защитить.

— Мне стоило просить его руки у вас как у главы дома? — Лионель шутит, но Валентину не смешно. И в то же время он не вправе вмешиваться в жизнь Клауса, если это — его выбор.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что мне важно благополучие графа Васспарда, и я не смогу простить вас, если вы обидите его. У него нет того жизненного опыта, который есть у вас.

Лионель становится серьезным и внимательно смотрит на Валентина.

— Я понимаю вас, герцог Придд, — произносит он. — И смею заверить, что благополучие графа Васспарда важно и мне тоже.

Позже Валентин находит Клауса и молча ведет за собой. Как только двери кабинета закрываются за ними, Валентин поворачивается к нему:

— Лионель Савиньяк опасен. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

— А еще он восхитителен, — Клаус усмехается и гордо вскидывает голову.

Впервые в жизни Валентину хочется дать ему пощечину, но он останавливает себя, в этот раз останавливает.

— Не дерзите, граф Васспард, — глядя ему в глаза, произносит Валентин. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы вышли намеренно, зная, что там нахожусь именно я, поскольку дорожите репутацией господина регента. Вы не столь безрассудны, чтобы делать подобное в открытую. Вам нет нужды обороняться, я ничем не ограничивал и не ограничиваю вас. Смею напомнить, что я пошел вам навстречу, оставив во дворце, как вы того и хотели.

Клаус хмурится. Валентин вздыхает и неожиданно даже для себя кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Просто будь с ним осторожен и береги себя, — говорит он, стараясь не замечать, насколько потрясенный у Клауса вид — он что, считает его совсем чудовищем? — осознание неприятно колет Валентина. — Потому что Лионель Савиньяк очень непростой и могущественный человек. Вот и все, чего я прошу.

Клаус колеблется, его взгляд теряет решительность, он вздыхает и опускает голову.

— Я понял, — говорит он. — Прости, что не сказал раньше. Мне следует больше тебе доверять. Прости, Валентин.

Наверно, можно считать, что этим они достигают некоторого перемирия?

_ 5-й год К. В. 9-й день Летних Волн_

* * *

Арно появляется совершенно неожиданно, среди лета. Валентин с удивлением и радостью встречает его в своем кабинете во дворце, и в то же время тревожно разглядывает. Арно морщится и отмахивается.

— Ну да, был ранен в разведке, — беззаботно говорит он. — Оправился, и мне разрешили уехать в отпуск.

Валентин в очередной раз ненавидит то, что он не там и не мог прийти на помощь. Дриксы снова шевелятся, хотя и не столь активно, как раньше, Лионель упоминает об этом. Он отправляет несколько человек в Эйнрехт — наблюдать. Арно касается щеки Валентина, выдергивая из мыслей.

— Эй. Все со мной в порядке, — он сбрасывает плащ на стул и устраивается в кресле. — Как у вас с Клаусом дела? Ему нравится оруженосничать у Ли?

— Клаус не только его оруженосец, — Валентин не в силах держать секреты от Арно. Да и зачем? Тот не болтлив, наоборот, может поговорить и успокоить.

Арно сначала непонимающе смотрит, а потом закрывает лицо ладонью и ругается.

— Леворукий, я даже не знаю, что сказать… Ли совсем, что ли… Это хоть добровольно?

— Насколько мне известно, да. Клаус восхищается им.

— Плохо дело.

Валентин пожимает плечами и устраивается в соседнем кресле.

— Не сказал бы. Это… Понимаешь, это его дело. Я не смею лезть и запрещать, потому что боюсь, таким образом, попросту потеряю его доверие, а я, — Валентин запинается, устало мотает головой, — я так давно не был близок с братьями, я ведь даже не знал, что Клаус хотел во дворец, что Питер не едет в Лаик.

Арно удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Питер не приедет? Но ему как раз исполняется шестнадцать?

— Да, и Клаус говорил со мной о нем, — Валентин закрывает глаза и рассеянно проводит пальцами по волосам. — Питер остается в Васспарде. Ему нравится управлять замком и землями, заботиться о слугах и крестьянах, делать объезды, проверять, как дела в поселениях, держать связь с Альт-Вельдером и Ирэной. Я много думал об этом и не вижу причин, по которым мне следует запретить ему оставаться дома. Я уже написал письмо с объяснениями и прошением графу Лэкдеми, чтобы он, как Первый маршал, освободил Питера от обязанности посещать Лаик.

— Эмиль точно не ответит отказом.

— Полагаюсь на это, — кивает Валентин. — Поскольку Питер настроен развивать Придду и он способен это сделать хорошо. В конце концов, как Клаус разумно заметил, сам я не появлялся в Васспарде уже несколько лет, хоть и являюсь герцогом Приддом, — Валентин криво усмехается и с горечью добавляет, — Я же говорил, что не тяну быть герцогом.

— А я думаю, что все же тянешь, — упрямо возражает Арно. — Послушай, давай поедем в наш домик на несколько дней?

— Господин регент вряд ли…

— Господина регента я беру на себя. Ты слишком замкнулся в себе после возвращения в Олларию, — Арно недовольно сводит брови. — Я не для того размораживал тебя всю Торку, чтобы ты здесь снова стал сосулькой и тем мерзким спрутом из Лаик. Мы едем в наш домик как минимум на два дня. Возражения не принимаются.

— Ты не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал, — искренне говорит Валентин, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

_ 5-й год К. В. 2-й день Осенних Скал _

* * *

Осенний Васспард красив и красочен. Несмотря на обилие дождей в это время года, Валентину везет, и его встречает теплое осеннее солнце и почти летняя погода. Питер выходит из замка в одном колете, когда Валентин и его свита спешиваются с коней.

— Замок Васспард приветствует своего герцога, — выдает он и, сочтя церемонии исчерпанными, обнимает Валентина. — Как здорово, что ты смог приехать! А мы как раз яблок насобирали, на кухне делают варенье и пироги. Будешь?

Валентин даже опешивает на мгновение от столь теплого приема, он ведь почти никогда не проводит время ни с Клаусом, ни с Питером, и сейчас, видя отношение к нему обоих братьев, не может не ощущать вину. Но также он замечает, что они куда более раскрепощенные и свободные, чем он, и это не может не радовать — ради этого он и делает то, что делает.

— С удовольствием, — отвечает Валентин и позволяет Питеру взять себя за руку и повести в замок, в котором он так давно не появлялся. Это так странно и сложно и, разумеется, когда Питер лично идет на кухню проверить готовность блюд и распорядиться насчет их подачи, ноги сами несут Валентина к дверям, к которым он столько лет запрещает себе даже приближаться.

Комнаты Юстиниана чисто убраны и залиты осенним светом — ставни открыты, а тяжелые шторы раздвинуты. Заметно, что здесь прибираются, как и в остальных помещениях. Валентин идет в спальню брата, касается начищенного серебряного подсвечника на столе, пустой чернильницы с обвившим крышку спрутом, выдвигает несколько ящиков комода — одежда Юстиниана по-прежнему здесь. Аккуратно сложена, ухожена, без запаха плесени или сырости. Валентин достает бледно-лиловый, украшенный кружевом платок брата и прячет во внутренний карман. Потом касается рубашек Юстиниана, грустно улыбается и задвигает ящики назад. Из окна спальни виден парк, раскинувшийся вокруг замка. Валентин приоткрывает окно и вдыхает запах осеннего дня. Листва, хвоя, травы и костер.

— Я почти не помню его, — Валентин оборачивается и видит Питера, застывшего в дверях. Он задумчиво морщится, дергая короткую прядь за ухом — в отличие от Валентина и Клауса, у Питера короткие волосы, он больше напоминает отца. Только глаза добрее, и он улыбчивый и мягкий. — Но мне показалось, тебе было бы приятно, если бы мы содержали здесь все в порядке. Да и вообще…

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Валентин. — Ты все верно сделал, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы так и оставалось.

— Разумеется, — Питер подходит ближе, кладет ему руку на плечо. — Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь. Покои родителей тоже содержатся в чистоте и порядке, — рапортует он, а потом спрашивает: — Тебя оставить одного, или пойдешь ужинать? Кстати, надеюсь, ты здесь не для того, чтобы забрать меня в Лаик? — вдруг спохватывается он, и Валентин не выдерживает и тихо смеется.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Клаус разговаривал со мной, и я просто хотел лично убедиться, что у тебя здесь все хорошо. И вижу, что приехал не зря и наш дом в надежных руках.

Питер светится от радости, и Валентин легко касается его щеки.

— Прости, что не приезжал раньше.

— Да брось, я знаю, что у тебя служба и много дел в столице. Это мне стоит к тебе чаще выбираться, а я все ленюсь.

Валентин трепет его по волосам и мягко улыбается.

— Сейчас, — говорит он. — Я побуду здесь еще немного и спущусь к ужину. И мы поговорим с тобой обо всем на свете.

_ 6-й год К. В. 24-й день Весеннего Ветра_

* * *

Мадлен Дорак двадцать один год. Она русоволосая, тонкая и тихая. Она призвана укрепить союз южных семей. Ее свадебное платье скромно и красиво, кружево фаты тянется шлейфом по ковровой дорожке. Лионель в парадном костюме, расшитом затейливым узором, собран и серьезен.

Валентин наблюдает за брачной церемонией со своего места и ищет Клауса в толпе. Тот стоит в стороне ото всех, почти скрытый колонной, и не отрывает взгляда от Лионеля. Во время произнесения брачных обетов Лионель поднимает голову и смотрит на Клауса. Молчаливый диалог между ними кажется настолько очевидным, что Валентин удивляется, как это еще никто ничего не понял, и почему все продолжают смотреть на невесту и улыбаться. В другой стороне Валентин замечает Арно. Тот смотрит на Лионеля, нахмурившись, и по привычке покусывает губы. Он еще не может определиться, злиться ли на графа Савиньяка или нет, понимает Валентин. Леворукий, да он и сам еще не может решить, потому что понимает обе стороны настолько хорошо, что это невыносимо наблюдать. Валентину больше всего на свете хочется, чтобы все это уже просто прекратилось.

После церемонии — прием и бал. За столом у всех свои места, место Валентина возле Лионеля. Как капитан Королевской охраны, Валентин старается замечать все и всех вокруг и не смеет оставить свой пост. Но на балу он передает дела своему человеку, а сам отыскивает Клауса.

— Пойдем со мной.

Тот позволяет взять себя под руку и увести в сад. Арно с тревогой наблюдает за ними, Валентин незаметно качает головой и делает знак «потом». Арно кивает и растворяется в толпе, давая Валентину время побыть наедине с младшим братом.

— Выпей это, — Валентин заставляет Клауса выпить бокал простой воды и глубоко вдохнуть несколько раз. Кажется, действует, его взгляд проясняется. Валентин оставляет бокал на ограде у выхода, ведет Клауса дальше вглубь сада, усаживает на скамейку возле беседки и цветущих кустов сирени. — Вы говорили об этом? — сходу задает он ключевой вопрос.

Клаус поджимает губы, а потом отрывисто кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Мы обсуждали его брак, это так. И не раз, и я сам согласился с тем, что это необходимый шаг. Графу Савиньяку нужен кровный наследник.

Валентин слушает, не задавая больше вопросов; он чувствует, Клаусу нужно выговориться, излить все внутри горечь и боль.

— И я знаю, что он ее не любит, я это прекрасно знаю. Просто когда я смотрю, как он танцует с ней… — Клаус сжимает кулаки и с силой бьет по резной спинке скамейки. Валентин молча берет его руки в свои и гладит ушибленные костяшки пальцев.

— Я не могу сказать, что до конца знаю и понимаю графа Савиньяка, — тихо произносит он. — Даже после всех лет службы — он сложный и странный человек. Но мне кажется, ты действительно важен для него. Опять же, не хочу лгать и давать тебе ложные надежды и говорить лишние, ненужные слова, но он не стал бы ничего рассказывать, если бы твое мнение не было для него значимо.

— Я тоже так считаю, — Клаус криво улыбается. — Прошу прощения, что веду себя как трепетная эрэа сегодня.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Может, пойдем домой?

Клаус удивленно на него смотрит.

— Ты — капитан Королевской охраны. Разве тебе можно?.. Тем более в такой день?

— Нельзя, — Валентин усмехается. — Но я — герцог Придд, твой старший брат и один из тех, кто творил кошки знает что в Лаик под видом Сузы-Музы. Поэтому… — он подмигивает Клаусу. — Подожди меня здесь, хорошо?

Валентин быстро возвращается в зал, отдает своим людям распоряжения.

— Я сбегаю с Клаусом, — он трогает Арно за плечо. Тот оборачивается, чуть грустно улыбается и кивает.

— Я прикрою, — он бросает взгляд в сторону танцующего с супругой Лионеля. Мадлен робко улыбается, она легка и очаровательна, как цветок дикой вишни, в изобилии растущей в Дораке.

«Когда Лионель станет королем, в честь королевы все станут носить цветки вишни», — Валентин одергивает себя, но мысль все равно остается где-то там, на задворках сознания.

— Спасибо, Арно.

Тот только отмахивается: «да идите уже».

— Потом расскажешь?

— Разумеется. — Как здорово, что Арно все понимает и на него всегда можно положиться.

_ 6-й год К. В. 2-й день Весенних Волн _

* * *

Ночь с Весенних Ветров на Весенние Волны Лионель проводит с супругой. Мадлен мила и послушна — Лионель задолго до этого перебирает в уме множество кандидатур , на кого можно возложить бремя материнства, и останавливается на ней. По большому счету ему все равно, но родственница Сильвестра — далеко не самый худший вариант, к тому же она молода и недурна собой. Хотя это играет чуть ли не последнюю роль. Ему важно лишь заполучить наследника для укрепления власти и негласного противостояния Рудольфу. Потом будет все равно. К слову говоря, Лионелю приходят вести с севера о том, что Рудольф при смерти, и Жермон Ариго сообщает о том, что его старший сын не намерен продолжать вражду отца, хотя Георгия и Урфрида хотят обратного. Что ж. Надежда на север, в таком случае, еще есть, поскольку Лионель знает Людвига и остальных сыновей Рудольфа и знает, что они умнее, пусть и не хитрее, женщин их семьи.

Нет, он не стремится занять трон, но Карл Оллар еще мал, неопытен и ко многому не готов, а Талигу нужна жесткая власть, чтобы не допустить повторения недавнего кровопролития.

Поэтому первую и вторую брачную ночь Лионель проводит с Мадлен. Он знает, что она польщена, и, возможно, даже искренне его любит, но это оставляет его равнодушным — хотя он в меру галантен и обходителен с ней. Возможно, со временем она все поймет. Возможно, нет. Лионеля устраивают оба варианта. У них свои покои во дворце, но на третий день они чинно въезжают в столичный особняк Савиньяков, где графиня Савиньяк отныне будет находиться — по крайней мере, пока сама того хочет. Лионель не собирается препятствовать желанию Мадлен, если той будет угодно посетить его во дворце либо съездить в Савиньяк. Он готов выполнять супружеский долг в той мере, чтобы ее все устраивало.

Лионель показывает супруге особняк и ее покои, поручает заботе понятливого Арно и ускользает к Приддам. Поразительно, но младший правда многому научился за прошедшие годы. Раньше бы не понял ни кошки, а сейчас сам усмехается Лионелю вслед, но ничего не говорит. Знает? Скорее всего. Вряд ли у Валентина есть от него тайны. Но на Арно можно положиться, поэтому Лионель не придает его взгляду большого значения, наоборот, показывает в ответ язык и наслаждается удивлением на лице младшего. А нечего думать, что старший-старший больше никуда не годится!

От внимания Лионеля не ускользает то, что Валентин и Клаус исчезают во время брачного пиршества, и он знает, почему. Сегодня он намеренно загрузил Валентина делами во дворце, следовательно, есть шанс поговорить с Клаусом наедине.

Странное чувство, что он может (не успеть? но разве он торопится?) опоздать, преследует его на пути к Старому парку. Слуги Приддов докладывают, что граф Васспард у себя, и Лионель поднимается по ступеням в западное крыло полутемного тихого дома.

Клаус стоит возле камина с бокалом красного вина в руках и смотрит на темную жидкость так, словно та способна броситься на него; словно пытается решить, да или нет. Лионель по старой привычке охватывает взглядом всю картину целиком и реагирует мгновенно. Бокал разбивается о решетку, вино заливает пол и сероватый ковер.

— Какого ызарга ты творишь?! — он разворачивает Клауса лицом к себе и встряхивает за плечи.

Тот смотрит, пораженный настолько, что не знает, что сказать. Лионель с яростью швыряет осколки бокала ногой в камин. Если бы он появился несколькими секундами позже…

— Ты… пришел?.. — словно не веря самому себе, спрашивает Клаус со странной улыбкой.

Лионель касается прозрачного пузырька на столе рядом с бутылкой.

— Зачем? — с тихим, безнадежным отчаянием спрашивает он. Этого он не мог предвидеть никак. Не от Клауса, Леворукий все забери в Закат!

— Я полагал, что больше тебе не нужен, — откровенно отвечает Клаус. Он не пытается ни скрываться, ни юлить. Он говорит напрямую как есть. Как тогда, в тот вечер, когда приходит к Лионелю и заявляет, что хочет быть с ним. Поразительная для Приддов честность и прямолинейность. И, пожалуй, то, что подкупает Лионеля и заставляет принять слова Клауса и его самого всерьез.

— Ты ошибаешься, — Лионель приподнимает его за подбородок и смотрит в глаза. — И не подозреваешь, насколько.

— Но тебе нужен наследник.

— Не имеет значения, — Лионель морщится и досадливо трясет головой. — Я хочу сказать, что я не люблю ее, и тебе это известно. Что бы ни происходило на людях, какой бы идеальной парой мы ни казались, кошки дери, ты же знаешь, что это все просто иллюзия для остальных. Видимость.

— И, несмотря на брак, ты хочешь быть со мной?

— Если бы это было не так, я не стоял бы сейчас здесь. Тебе нужны слова в подтверждение? В таком случае — я люблю вас, граф Клаус Васспард. Вас, а не ее — тебя! Хочешь цветов, признаний, браслетов? Все, что угодно.

— Того, что ты здесь, достаточно. Как жаль, что я все же… — Клаус обрывает себя, закрывает глаза и умиротворенно улыбается. Словно узнает все, что хочет. Лионель сначала не понимает, а потом с бессильным ужасом вспоминает, что разбившийся бокал был по меньшей мере на треть пуст. — Так глупо, правда? — шепчет Клаус, опираясь на него и глядя на свернутый лист бумаги рядом с бутылкой и пузырьком. — Скажи Валентину, что мне очень жаль. Он не заслуживает разгребать дела такого глупого брата, как я, — и Клаус обмякает в руках, теряя сознание.

_ 6-й год К. В. 3-й день Весенних Волн_

* * *

Когда Валентин входит в комнату, он видит Лионеля, стоящего у постели, и лекаря, суетящегося над лежащим на простынях Клаусом. Не обращая внимания на лекаря, Валентин достает пистолет и наставляет на Лионеля.

— Убирайтесь отсюда.

Тот переводит взгляд с бледного лица Клауса на черный глаз наставленного на него дула. В любой другой момент Валентин расценил бы потрясение на лице Лионеля как свою победу. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он всеми силами борется с тем, чтобы не нажать на спусковой крючок сразу. Он взводит курок, и щелчок слышится особенно громко в наступившей тишине — лекарь замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— В третий раз повторять не стану, — холодно произносит Валентин.

Во взгляде Лионеля мелькает ярость.

— Вы хоть осознаете, что?..

— Осознаю, господин регент. У вас пять секунд. — Валентин начинает обратный отсчет. Несколько мгновений Лионель смотрит ему в глаза, и Валентин понимает, что когда-нибудь ему вернут за этот момент унижения сполна, Лионель не забудет, ни за что не забудет. Потом он резко разворачивается и уходит. Валентин медленно опускает пистолет и переводит взгляд на лекаря. — Каково состояние моего брата?

Лекарь сглатывает и возвращается к своей работе.

— Мы прочистили ему желудок, — голос подрагивает, но Валентину плевать. Он считает достижением то, что сходу не всадил в Савиньяка пулю. — Сейчас граф Васспард спит. Возможно, ночью у него будет жар, и ему станет дурно — организму нужно вывести остаток отравы, — Валентин замечает на лекарском подносе знакомый прозрачный пузырек и бледнеет. — Но прогноз благоприятный, — лекарь опасливо косится на Валентина — наверно, думает, что герцог Придд сходит с ума. — Он выпил совсем мало отравленного вина. Если бы было больше… но ему повезло.

— Благодарю, — Валентин опускается на колени возле постели и дотрагивается до руки Клауса. — Вы сможете остаться и наблюдать за его состоянием?

Лекарь кланяется.

— Как прикажете, ваше сиятельство.

— Ему что-то требуется сейчас?

— Покой и уход. Как я уже говорил, ночь будет долгой.

Валентин кивает, не вставая с колен.

— Распорядитесь, пожалуйста, слугам зажечь здесь еще свечей, — просит он. — И пусть кто-нибудь дежурит у двери, если что-то понадобится. Слуги проводят вас в гостевую комнату.

— Да, ваше сиятельство.

Валентин не замечает его ухода, по-прежнему сжимая руку Клауса в своей. А потом встает, подходит к столику у кровати и подносит пузырек с ядом к лицу.

«Отцу и мне не спастись, Валентин. Но ты будешь жить».

Валентин вздрагивает, но голоса прошлого звучат, словно наяву, и от них не убежать.

«Ты принес? У тебя ведь есть?»

«Мама, не надо, прошу тебя!»

«Другого выхода нет, а позора я не стерплю. Благодарю, Вальхен».

Ее мягкие руки в волосах. Улыбка, когда она делает глоток из пузырька. Стража, уводящая его прочь. Когда он уходит, мама еще стоит, глядя с легкой, растерянной улыбкой ему вслед.

Валентин сжимает пузырек в руках и беззвучно кричит. Слезы размывают огоньки свечей и отблески огня в стаканах с водой и настойками.

_ 6-й год К. В. 3-й день Весенних Волн _

* * *

Лионель не замечает ни встревоженного лица Мадлен, ни вопросов слуг, не требуется ли чего господину. Он резко, даже грубо приказывает не беспокоить, влетает в свой кабинет в особняке Савиньяков и запирает двери на ключ. Захлопывает ставни, задергивает шторы, зажигает несколько свечей, садится за стол и достает из кармана скомканный лист бумаги.

«Я знаю, ты не ожидаешь этого от меня, и в первую очередь хочу попросить прощения за нелицеприятную картину, которую ты застанешь рядом с этим письмом», — Лионелю приходится напомнить себе, что письмо адресовано не ему. Не ему, но он берет его со стола незаметно, пока лекарь просит принести пузырек, чтобы определить, какой яд использовал Клаус. Зачем он вместе с пузырьком берет письмо с именем Валентина на свитке?.. Допустим, Лионелю хочется понять. Возможно, немного — хочется чем-то задеть Валентина, ведь он будет искать записку (скорее всего) и думать, неужели Клаус не оставил ни слова. Хотя Валентина Лионель заденет потом, другим способом. Он сжимает кулаки при мысли о том, что Валентин посмел выгнать его. Щенок! Но в первую очередь Лионель берет письмо потому, что хочет понять Клауса лучше, и в данный момент это важнее всего.

Но письмо не вносит никакой ясности. Оно скорее удивляет — потому что Клаус не говорит о своих причинах и мотивах. Он лишь извиняется, что разочаровал Валентина, и просит позаботиться о Питере, Ирэне и ее дочери, о своем мориске, и беречь себя. Одним словом, Клаус перечисляет незавершенные дела.

И простая подпись в конце: «Клаус, граф Васспард, 2-й день Весенних Волн К.В».

Следует полагать, Лионеля считают делом завершенным? Или вся соль как раз в том, что для Клауса это настолько личная тема, что не подлежит никакому обсуждению в принципе? Зная Приддов в целом и Клауса в частности, Лионель поставил бы на второе. Это осознание не делает ни кошки легче, но невольное восхищение Клаусом растет. Ведь он ведет себя, пожалуй, в некоторой мере благородно, и придраться-то не к чему — он не затевает бессмысленных дуэлей, не идет искать неприятностей в бедные окраины Олларии, не нарывается на разбойников или Висельников, не мчится, как в свое время Юстиниан Придд, в действующую армию. Просто… решает позаботиться о себе сам. И вопрос лишь в том, за какими кошками Клаус вообще решает это сделать.

«Я полагал, что больше тебе не нужен».

— Глупый мальчишка, — устало выдыхает Лионель и закрывает лицо ладонями. Какая паршивая ночь! Еще более паршиво то, что к Приддам его теперь не пустят, а ломиться в ворота с Королевской стражей (чьим капитаном по факту остается Валентин) будет в высшей степени нелепо и смешно. Ладно, к Чужому Валентина. О нем Лионель будет думать позже. А сейчас он пошлет гонца к Приддам, и тот будет стоять под их воротами столько, сколько потребуется, пока не получит внятный ответ о состоянии графа Васспарда.

И в Закат возможные слухи и сплетни — он будет делать так каждый день, пока Клаус не вернется на службу.

Когда решение принято, всегда становится легче. Лионель поджигает письмо над свечой, дожидается, пока бумага вспыхнет, и бросает в камин. А после выходит из кабинета, отдает распоряжения слугам, находит Мадлен в малой гостиной и целует ей руку:

— Прощу прощения, что заставил волноваться, сударыня. Вам следует пойти спать дальше, — он набрасывает на хрупкие плечи расшитую узорами шаль.

— Благодарю за заботу, — Мадлен отводит взгляд, а потом все же решается. — Могу ли я помочь? У вас неприятности?

— Неприятности у одного из моих людей, — останавливается на полуправде Лионель. — Надеюсь, они разрешимы. Вам не следует беспокоиться.

Мадлен кивает и робко улыбается.

— В таком случае вы правы, мне следует пойти еще немного поспать, — она останавливается в дверях. — Пожалуйста, если я могу помочь, не оставляйте меня в стороне, — тихо произносит она. — Я хотела бы быть вам полезна.

Лионель подходит к ней и склоняется в поклоне, снова целуя тонкие пальцы.

— Я рад, что вы столь добры и понятливы, сударыня, — говорит он. — И буду иметь ваши слова в виду. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, граф Савиньяк.

_ 6-й год К. В. 7-й день Весенних Волн_

* * *

Несколько дней проходят как в мареве. Клауса выворачивает наизнанку, и у него жар, он лишь смутно помнит, что кто-то (Ли?) находится рядом. Поэтому, когда он впервые просыпается утром и не испытывает желания первым делом наклониться над тазом, он считает это хорошим знаком. Постельное белье свежее — похоже, меняют каждый день. Клаус осторожно, чтобы от резкого движения не начало мутить, вертит головой и обнаруживает Валентина, спящего в кресле у кровати. Чувство вины наваливается тяжелой громадой на грудь, потому что Валентин выглядит гораздо хуже, чем Клаус себя ощущает.

«Не Ли, — понимает он. — Это Валентин все время был рядом».

Горло саднит от частой тошноты. Хочется пить. Валентин словно что-то чувствует — шевелится, моргает и смотрит на него.

— Прости, — все, что может хрипло выдавить из себя Клаус.

Валентин торопливо встает, морщится, неловко припадает на правую ногу — похоже, затекла, пока спал? — наливает Клаусу воды и помогает выпить, поддерживая голову.

— Валентин, я…

— Не надо, — Валентин качает головой. — Мне важно лишь то, что ты пришел в себя.

«Я взял пузырек у тебя, и мне жаль», — наверно, Клаус этого не скажет. Потому что боится спросить большее — зачем яд самому Валентину. Ну и то, что он рылся в его столе… И нашел там перстень с печатью Савиньяков и выгравированной подписью виконта Сэ. О том, что они с Валентином друзья, Клаус знает. Сейчас в его пытливый ум закрадывается другое подозрение. Но это, наверно, слишком, и он думает о подобном только потому, что сам такой. А Валентин же еще давно рассказывал, как думал, виконт Сэ погиб на Мельниковом лугу, а на деле оказалось, что он в плену у дриксов. Может, он тогда и нашел его перстень — Клаус все равно не решится спросить, хотя любопытство точно один из его пороков.

— Как ты? — Валентин внимательно на него смотрит.

— Лучше, чем выглядишь ты, — хмыкает Клаус, а потом виновато опускает взгляд. — Может, поспишь нормально? Со мной все хорошо. Я… то, что я сделал…

— Об этом я не хочу разговаривать, — вдруг говорит Валентин. — Ни о причинах, ни о том, где ты взял яд, ни о чем. Пусть это останется позади.

— Ладно, — рассеянно соглашается Клаус. И решается задать главный, мучающий его вопрос. — Ли… граф Савиньяк здесь? Или он приходил?

«Я люблю вас, граф Клаус Васспард».

— Нет, — мгновенно и резко отвечает Валентин и, видя, что Клаус мрачнеет, добавляет своим «приддовским» тоном, который совершенно не нравится Клаусу: — О графе Савиньяке поговорим, когда поправишься.

Клаусу кажется, это плохой знак. Когда Валентин переходит на холодный и властный тон, это не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Ладно, — неохотно соглашается он. — Мне правда лучше.

— Хорошо, — чуть теплее отвечает Валентин. — Отдыхай и поправляйся. Сейчас это твоя единственная обязанность.

_ 6-й год К. В. 9-й день Весенних Волн _

* * *

Валентин видит гонца Савиньяков — каждый день в одно и то же время он появляется у ворот и осведомляется у привратника о состоянии графа Васспарда. Привратник просит подождать и вызывает из дома слугу, передать вопрос и вернуться с ответом. Как бы сильно Валентин ни злился на Лионеля, он отдает слугам распоряжение отвечать правду — Клаус поправляется. Клаусу Валентин о человеке Савиньяка не говорит. Как не говорит и о том, что он выгнал Лионеля. Но он знает — рано или поздно Клаус спросит, почему граф Савиньяк не приходит.

В день, когда Клаус стучится к нему в покои, аккуратный и собранный, Валентин готов. Он догадывается, что разговор будет не из легких, понимает, что они с Клаусом, вероятно, сильно после этого поссорятся. Но Валентин не собирается отступать, потому что с него достаточно.

— То есть как это в Васспард? — опешивает Клаус после первой же фразы Валентина.

Тот ставит точку в последней строчке письма, которое пишет, аккуратно запечатывает конверт и ставит печать на расплывшемся лиловом воске. Потом поднимает глаза на Клауса и видит то, что и ожидал увидеть — упрямство и сведенные брови.

— Ты едешь в Васспард, — негромко повторяет Валентин, — потому что я сделал ошибку, позволив тебе быть столь близким с графом Савиньяком.

Клаус вспыхивает мгновенно, вскакивает со стула, сжав пальцы в кулаки.

— Он не виноват! Это было исключительно моим решением и моей виной!

— Нет, — Валентин холоден и спокоен, как айсберг из Седых земель.

— Валентин!

Мгновение Валентин думает, а потом решает, что правда лучше лжи. В их семье достаточно лжи, которая наносит вред всем.

— Он присылал гонца, чтобы узнать о твоем здоровье. Но сам не появлялся, — или полуправда? О том, что именно Валентин не пускает его, пожалуй, можно и умолчать. Потому что день назад Лионель приходил лично, и Валентин вышел к нему и спокойно сообщил, что с Клаусом все хорошо, но на вопрос, можно ли его увидеть, ответил отказом. Об этом Клаусу знать необязательно, как и о том, что между господином регентом и капитаном Королевской охраны все не совсем гладко.

— Он просто сильно занят во дворце! — в голосе Клауса слышится еле заметное сомнение. — И, Леворукий, почему ты не говорил?

— Потому что с меня хватит, — Валентин тоже поднимается, опираясь на стол. — Сядь.

— Ты…

— Сядьте, граф Васспард! Не заставляйте меня повышать голос.

Клаус дергает щекой, но садится. Валентин остается стоять.

— Когда господа Манрики и Колиньяры делили север и юг, нам досталось в первую очередь. Наша семья, наш Дом был неугоден короне. За это заплатили родители и чуть было не заплатил я. Герцог Алва убил графа Гирке, а последний граф Гирке погиб. Габриэла умерла. Юстиниана убили из-за политики и, судя по всему, Манрики к этому имеют непосредственное отношение, — Валентин смотрит на Клауса в упор. — Правление Манриков и Колиньяров в свое время было одобрено в том числе и графом Савиньяком. Который знал, к чему это приведет. Знал — и не стал ничего делать.

— Ты лжешь.

— Увы. Кардинал Сильвестр вместе с герцогом Алвой и Савиньяками допустили это. Лионель не уехал бы иначе, не позволил бы им.

— Он мог не знать всех планов кардинала.

— Но мне кажется, знал. Сопровождая графа Рокслея во дворце, я не раз слышал обрывки разговоров о том, что «поголовье спрутов следует сократить», что нас слишком много, — Валентин делает паузу, давая Клаусу возможность все осмыслить. — Я очень долго закрывал на это глаза. Сначала потому, что пытался заново выстроить репутацию нашего Дома, доказать новой власти, что мы не враги. Защитить вас с Питером. Потом я закрывал на это глаза из-за Арно — ведь он не имеет отношения к тому, что творят старшие Савиньяки. Затем Ирэна была за союз с Савиньяками… ты и Лионель… Знаешь, — в голос Валентина невольно прокрадывается горечь. — У меня осталось слишком мало живых родственников, чтобы я рисковал ими. Конечно, граф Савиньяк и остальные имели что-то против лишь отца, ведь отец многое делал против них. Я не виню Лионеля в этом, на самом деле не виню, — Валентин медленно садится, кладет руки перед собой на стол, сцепляет пальцы. — С моей стороны просто было ошибкой допустить вашу связь. То, что тебе вообще пришло в голову сделать с собой подобное из-за него, из-за ваших отношений — недопустимо. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты пожил в Васспарде.

Клаус долго молчит, сердито глядя в сторону.

— Полагаю, твое желание как главы семьи окончательно, — он взбешен, видит Валентин. Взбешен и раздосадован.

— На этот раз — да.

— Он любит меня, — бросает Клаус горько.

— Тем губительнее это для всех.

— Я все еще оруженосец Лионеля. И это обязывает меня…

— Служба оруженосцем окончена. Формально тоже — три года почти прошли.

— Почти! А не…

— Как глава семьи я досрочно освобождаю тебя от службы. С графом Савиньяком разберусь лично.

Клаус не выдерживает и ругается вслух.

— Ты можешь меня ненавидеть, — спокойно произносит Валентин, хотя это спокойствие дорого ему стоит. — Но…

— Хорошо, — Клаус встает, показывая, что разговор окончен. — Пойду собирать со слугами вещи. Отъезд завтра?

— Да. — Валентин тоже поднимается и смотрит ему в глаза. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что любая переписка и контакт с графом Савиньяком находится под запретом.

Клаус дергается, порывается что-то сказать, а потом просто уходит, с силой захлопнув дверь. Валентин закрывает глаза и обессилено падает назад на стул.

_ 6-й год К. В. 14-й день Весенних Волн _

* * *

Лионель заходит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Арно удивленно оборачивается от вещей, разбросанных по кровати — он собирается обратно на север, и так приходится задержаться непозволительно долго, впрочем, генерал Ариго разрешает. Утро солнечное и теплое, хорошее для начала пути. Мориск, подаренный Эмилем, наверно, уже нетерпеливо бьет землю копытом. Арно грустно усмехается — глупо настолько привязываться к лошади, но ему не хватает Кана. Новый жеребец хорош, но… не Кан. Валентин к подобным вещам относится с пониманием, но почему-то об этом Арно не рассказывает ему ни разу.

Арно хочется бросить что-нибудь колкое насчет того, что Лионель мог бы и постучать, и в то же время он видит, насколько тот мрачен, поэтому проглатывает возможное не очень удачное начало разговора и просто спрашивает:

— Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Лионель удивленно усмехается.

— Когда ты успел вырасти и начать все понимать?

— Жизнь заставила, — хмыкает Арно. Швырнуть в него чем-нибудь типа книги, что ли? Хотя потом заново складывать… — Так что случилось-то? — оно понятно, что, но Арно знать не положено. Или положено? Честно говоря, он уже путается в сложных взаимоотношениях Приддов и Савиньяков, и это действует на нервы. В Торке лучше. Проще. В Торке четко знаешь, кто свой, а кто чужой, и не надо думать ни о каких интригах. Хотя… ох, зачем Лионель навешивает на него еще и это!

«Затем, что больше некому», — ну да, ну да. Арно разумеется, все сделает, но не сказать, что ему это нравится. Политические интриги и многоходовые игры — не то, что он предпочитает.

— Ты знаешь про меня и графа Васспарда.

Арно смотрит исподлобья, настороженно.

— Допустим.

— Брось, мне известно, что герцог Придд рассказывает тебе все, — почему-то сейчас Лионель особенно выделяет титул Валентина. Хотя о чем речь, он же злится. О, Арно прекрасно знает, что происходит у Приддов в эти дни. Валентин говорит ему вчера, когда они прощаются в их домике. Как же там уютно! Никого и ничего вокруг, только небольшой сад с яблонями, дуб на заднем дворе — Арно постоянно твердит Валентину, что хочет сделать там качели, — и приходящая из соседнего дома служанка, которой щедро платят — за молчание и за расторопность. Она не болтлива, работает быстро и вкусно готовит. Ну, Арно и не сомневается, что Валентин не возьмет иную.

— Допустим, — повторяет Арно. — Но я не трясу этим знанием на главной площади Олларии.

— Похвально. Когда и куда уехал граф Васспард?

Арно цокает языком, но не ответить Лионелю не может.

— Четыре дня назад его отослали в Придду.

Лионель бьет кулаком по стене. Арно удивленно вздрагивает от звука. Это чуть ли не первый раз, когда Лионель позволяет себе проявлять эмоции в его присутствии. Наверно, стоит ценить оказанное доверие. Да и само то, что Лионель с недавних пор прислушивается к его мнению и считает, гм, «настоящим» взрослым — если бы только раньше, когда Арно это было нужно, несколько лет назад…

А между тем на другой чаше невидимых внутренних весов мгновенно вырисовывается образ Валентина и глубокая, скрытая ото всех боль на дне светло-серых глаз.

«Я не потеряю еще одного брата. Пусть даже из-за графа Савиньяка. Я просто не могу этого допустить».

— Я не хотел бы поднимать эту тему с Валентином, — на всякий случай говорит Арно. — Я знаю его довольно хорошо, чтобы сказать, в этом решении он непреклонен.

— Это я уже понял, — Лионель зол, очень, очень зол. Но не на него. И Арно с горечью понимает, что, скорее всего, между Лионелем и Валентином отношения уже никогда не станут прежними, а, следовательно, ему тоже придется хорошенько поплясать, чтобы сохранить доверие обеих сторон, потому что и Валентин, и Лионель одинаково ему важны. — Ладно, хорошо. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Арно подлетает к нему и хватает за плечо.

— Ли.

Тот останавливается, и Арно видит, насколько ему на самом деле паршиво. Но, в отличии от многих, Лионель не может позволить себе показать это. Если уж на то пошло, Арно везет куда больше, чем Валентину и Лионелю.

Лионель без слов читает его мысли. Он еле заметно улыбается и треплет ему волосы.

— Попрощайся с Мадлен перед отъездом, она переживает за тебя.

— Разумеется. — Арно делает паузу, а потом все же говорит очередную глупость. — Она ведь тоже хорошая, да?

— Да, — Ли закрывает глаза. — Но это уже…

— Твои дела и заботы. Я и не лезу. Просто… как-то все очень уж сложно. Ты сейчас во дворец?

— Я сейчас во дворец. — Лионель задумчиво качается с носка на пятку, а потом произносит: — Не забывай о том, что ты — мои глаза и уши на севере. Сейчас это важно, как никогда. Рудольфа больше нет, и меня крайне интересует, что по этому поводу думают его сыновья и женщины семьи.

— Генерал Ариго — давний друг Людвига.

— Вот и хорошо. Хорошо, что ты все понимаешь.

Арно знает, что его порыв возможно глуп и не нужен Лионелю, но все равно обнимает его, а потом берет за руку и легко касается губами алого графского перстня.

— Береги себя здесь, Ли. Я буду сообщать о ситуации на севере, можешь не сомневаться.

_ 6-й год К. В. 22-й день Весенних Волн _

* * *

— Виконт Альт-Вельдер, — напыщенно и холодно бросает Клаус вместо приветствия. Одно это уже заставляет понять, что он в бешенстве. Питер приподнимает бровь и молча делает приглашающий жест. Клаус спешивается, бросает поводья ближайшему слуге, лезет в нагрудный карман и тыкает в Питера письмом. Лиловая печать вскрыта, воск крошится под пальцами, несколько крошек цепляется за темно-серый колет.

— Оно адресовано мне, — с мягким упреком говорит Питер. — Впрочем, — добавляет он прежде, чем Клаус успевает взорваться негодованием, — вряд ли Валентин писал о чем-либо тебе неизвестном.

— Герцог Придд много чего писал, — презрительно бросает Клаус и, высоко подняв голову, идет в замок. Питер иронично изгибает бровь, пожимает плечами, отдает несколько распоряжений слугам (этот болван же наверняка голоден и устал с дороги!) и следует за Клаусом, по пути вчитываясь в письмо. О, а вот это уже интересно.

— «Неподобающее поведение, неприемлемое для столицы?» — спрашивает Питер у спины Клауса в холле. — Что ты умудрился натворить? Протранжирить столичный особняк в карты? Переспать со всеми куртизанками Олларии одновременно и в чьем-нибудь дворцовом кабинете? — в голосе Питера сквозит искреннее изумление. Понятное дело, что в письме Валентин не напишет… ну, всего, потому что письмо могут и перехватить и вообще, но настолько витиевато брат изъясняется, только когда нужно скрыть что-то уж совсем серьезное и нехорошее. Странно. Хотя, если он не отдает никаких особых распоряжений кроме того, что графу Васспарду надлежит оставаться в Васспарде до получения распоряжений главы Дома, то, может, там в другом дело, и все более-менее нормально. Ну, относительно.

— В Валентиновом, — огрызается Клаус. — Тебя это не касается.

Питер фыркает и комкает письмо. К этой фразе Клауса он привык с детства, а теперь даже перестал на нее обижаться и обращать внимание.

— Я знаю, что вы не станете говорить мне, в чем дело, — спокойно говорит он. — Но в таком случае оставляю за собой право иронизировать на этот счет в меру своей фантазии. Итак, граф Васспард, вы будете купаться с дороги, есть, или сразу заказать слугам показательную порку розгами?

Клаус резко поворачивается, но спотыкается взглядом о спокойную и мягкую улыбку Питера.

— Дурак ты, — бросает Питер беззлобно. — Совершенно разучился понимать шутки в своей столице.

— Кто бы говорил, — впрочем, голос Клауса становится чуть мягче. — Пожалуй, сначала — купальня. Розги потом.

Питер послушно дергает за серебристый шнурок и приказывает нагреть графу Васспарду воды. Он наблюдает, как Клаус с тоской во взгляде рассматривает лестницу, потолок и резьбу оконных рам и не выдерживает:

— Вы совсем вообще никак не собираетесь об этом рассказывать и мне бесполезно даже пытаться? — понятное дело, что с Валентином они в ссоре, и, похоже, сильной и серьезной, но вот причина… какая-нибудь дама? Клаус, в конце концов, в подходящем для этого возрасте. Да и может так случиться, что ну, дама дамой, вдруг какую-нибудь глупую дуэль затеял, и Валентин его спасает от позора? Гадать и строить предположения на самом деле интересно и занятно — никогда не знаешь, вдруг что-нибудь да окажется правдой? Но все равно хорошо бы знать настоящую правду.

Клаус кусает губу, а потом мотает головой.

— Это не та тема, на которую легко говорить. Я понимаю тебя, но… прошу прощения, рассказывать не стану.

— Ладно, — легко соглашается Питер — примерно этого он и ждал. — Просто знай, что я всегда готов выслушать тебя, если нужно. Надеюсь, ты не забыл, где твои комнаты, — он машет в сторону лестницы, а сам идет на кухню проверить, как там дела с мясом и запеченными овощами на ужин для графа Васспарда.

_ 7-й год К. В. 3-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

Ночь со второго на третье Зимних Ветров тянется бесконечно долго. Лионель сидит в малой гостиной и ждет, прикрыв глаза и слушая потрескивание дров в камине. Схватки начинаются у Мадлен еще ранним вечером, а теперь уже за полночь, а повитуха еще не выходит, чтобы сообщить о рождении первенца.

За окном погода оправдывает название месяца — ветер воет, как раненый надорский волк, небо в темных облаках, снег валит так, что не видно ровным счетом ничего. Росио оценил бы романтику момента, поскольку Росио — это ветер, но его давно уже нет. Виконт Валме долго отрицает то, что герцог Алва не вернется. Лионель помнит, как они вместе пьют вино во дворце — господин регент и господин талигойско-урготский посол и дипломат, — а потом Марсель зло и горько бросает: «А что, если где-то, как-то он все еще есть, все еще существует?» Из его взгляда не исчезает блеск — пьяный или нет, Лионель не знает. Как и не знает, что ответить, потому что это так странно и глупо — ведь он тоже надеется на чудо. Вот только чуда не случается уже столько лет, а двигаться вперед как-то надо, всем им, вместе.

Ветер сотрясает рамы и кидает в стекла горсти снега, словно протестуя.

Осенью они с Мадлен несколько вечеров проводят вместе, гуляя по саду, и Лионель замечает, как осторожно и нежно она оглаживает округлившийся живот. Он думает о том, как мать и отец гуляли также вместе по осеннему Сэ. Мысль вызывает печаль, но уже не такую острую и горькую, как раньше, ведь мать жива, и это главное. А отец давно перестал ему сниться… Лионелю кажется, Мадлен в те дни по-настоящему счастлива. Арно прав, и тем все сложнее.

Лионель слушает ветер и вспоминает, как в детстве ждал отца, сидя где-нибудь с закрытыми глазами. Жаль, что тот не дожил до рождения внука.

Со стороны окна тянет холодом, надо закрыть ставни. Может, где-то там щель?

Мадлен сильна духом, но хрупка телом, на последнем сроке ей тяжело ходить, и она часто лежит, Лионель навещает ее в свободное время и старается приободрить, отсылая подарки с гонцами из дворца.

Оранжевые и желтые искры камина словно отражаются на внутренней стороне век.

Дел у регента полно, но в эту ночь он здесь. Ничего срочного, поэтому пусть войны и мирные договоры подождут.

Матушка тоже здесь, она приезжала из Савиньяка на свадьбу Лионеля и теперь, чтобы иметь возможность наконец-то увидеть долгожданного внука, ведь у Эмиля наследников нет, после того как помолвка с Франческой Скварца расторгнута, он так и не находит себе кого-то постоянного.

Арно предпочитает проводить зимний отпуск у Придда. Ему позволено, поскольку Лионель знает, он не стерпит младенческого плача и всей этой суеты вокруг наследника. Мысль вызывает понимающую усмешку. Арно вырос надежным и самостоятельным, на него всегда можно положиться, и это на самом деле очень важно.

А вот с Приддом отношения… натянуты. До предела. Валентин безукоризненно вежлив, предан службе и безупречен. Но Лионель видит то, что скрывается на дне его глаз, и понимает, что дальше поверхностно-любезного общения они теперь не пойдут, хотя раньше могли обсуждать многое. Теперь у Валентина один ответ на все: «Как прикажет господин регент». Это раздражает, но Лионель и без него знает, что делать. Мальчишка сам выбирает дорогу, что ж, это его право, держать мнение при себе. Партнерами и союзниками им уже не стать, ну так будь что будет.

На самом деле все же немного жаль, ведь Валентин умен, и Лионель его ценит достаточно высоко.

Ветер, камин, лед и пламя сливаются в одно.

От Клауса нет вестей уже столько времени. И Лионель уже столько времени одергивает себя и не спрашивает герцога Придда о нем. Хотя хочется. Так же, как хочется, даже сейчас, даже в такой момент вскочить на коня и унестись в Васспард. Закрыться от мира в особенно темной и особенно «спрутьей» комнате и не выпускать Клауса из объятий. Сентиментально и пошло, но… но.

Лионель открывает глаза за мгновение до того, как в гостиную влетает слуга. Лионель вопросительно смотрит. Слуга улыбается и радостно кивает головой:

— У вас чудесный и здоровый мальчик, монсеньор.

_ 7-й год К. В. 20-й день Летних Молний _

* * *

Валентин смотрит на Олларию, на город, когда-то давным-давно бывший ему вторым домом.

И понимает, что ненавидит его.

А потом, не думая, разворачивает коня и во весь опор скачет назад к Арно. Влетает в дом, ловит на себе изумленный взгляд и выдает с порога:

— Я уеду с тобой в Торку.

Арно еще шире распахивает глаза, продолжая смотреть на Валентина, потом трясет головой, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Пока Валентин ездит туда-сюда, Арно успевает одеться и теперь сидит за столом, готовясь завтракать. Его волосы растрепаны, и из-за этого кажется, что он только-только проснулся. Валентин подавляет неуместный прилив сентиментальности и трясет головой.

— Я больше не могу, — его, наконец, прорывает. — Твой брат, вне всяких сомнений, весьма талантливый правитель и командир, он хорош и знает об этом. Но я устал от него и ото всех дворцовых интриг и политики. Мне было так хорошо в Торке с тобой, когда я только вырвался из Олларии…

— …даже несмотря на то, что тогда я ненавидел тебя? — беспечно ввинчивает Арно, а у самого в глазах — улыбка и озорные искры.

Валентин отмахивается, но, по крайней мере, начинает успокаиваться. Присутствие Арно всегда успокаивает его, особенно теперь, когда они видятся редко, лишь когда Арно приезжает в отпуск или по разным поручениям генерала Ариго и Лионеля в столицу.

«К тому же ты никогда меня не ненавидел», — почему-то Валентин четко это знает.

— В Торке было спокойно вопреки войне тогда. И спокойно, несмотря на напряжение на дриксенской границе, сейчас. Просто там я мог быть собой — тем, каким был еще до убийства Юстиниана. Здесь я словно снова заперт в клетке и не могу выбраться. Словно меня заточили обратно в Багерлее, и я могу лишь смотреть на перечеркнутое прутьями решетки небо, но ни коснуться его, ни выйти. Каждый день, проведенный во дворце, я все больше вязну во всем этом. Я… Это Клаусу нравится подобное. Он в восторге от дворцовой службы, но не я. Ему это нравится, это — его стихия. Но не моя.

— К слову о Клаусе…

Валентин закрывает глаза ладонями.

— В ближайшее время я как раз намереваюсь посетить Васспард.

— И-и-и?.. — Арно уже привык, что некоторые вещи из Валентина приходится вытягивать силой. Не то чтобы Лионель его просит об этом, и вообще не то чтобы Лионель об этом говорит. Но Арно думает, информация о Клаусе уж точно не будет для него лишней. Потому что Арно общается с Лионелем и прекрасно замечает, что, несмотря на появление сына и текущие дела, в его взгляде нет-нет да и проскальзывает тоска. Нетрудно догадаться, что Клаус ему именно настолько дорог. Лионель ведь до него ни к кому не привязывался. Даже к Эмилю.

— Полагаю, что решу на месте, — между тем уклончиво отвечает Валентин.

— Однако говоришь ты об этом не очень уверенно, — наседает Арно.

— Я знаю. Просто пока сам не могу сказать, что именно буду говорить и делать. Тем более Клаус может просто послать меня к Леворукому с порога, — Валентин разводит руками.

Арно фыркает и решает перевести тему:

— Что касается твоей службы у Ли?..

— Я поговорю с ним, как только он вернется из разъезда. Сейчас он во Фрамбуа на смотре резервной армии.

Арно задумчиво жует кусочек сыра и смотрит в окно.

— Ладно. Что ж, если все получится, ты знаешь, что я буду рад снова быть рядом с тобой в одном строю.

Валентин вдруг подходит к нему близко-близко, наклоняется и смотрит в глаза.

— То, что ты сказал перед моим уходом. Правда?

Арно морщит лоб, пытаясь понять, о чем это он, а потом усмехается и подается навстречу губам Валентина.

— Да.

— С моей стороны — тоже.

_ 7-й год К. В. 1-й день Осенних Скал _

* * *

Лионель выслушивает его спокойно, не поднимая взгляда от какого-то отчета на столе. Справа от него рядом с чернильницей стоит золотистая ваза с ворохом осенних листьев. Клен, рябина и дуб. Дело рук слуг или Мадлен? Валентин почему-то думает, что Мадлен. Лионель кажется полностью погруженным в буквы и цифры, но он — слушает, в этом Валентин не сомневается. Валентин озвучивает свою просьбу и замолкает, ожидая чего угодно, но не того, что за этим следует. Лионель, даже не глядя на него, ставит в отчете свою подпись и небрежно бросает:

— В таком случае будьте любезны пригласить ко мне виконта Сэ.

— Зачем? — в любой другой ситуации Валентин подчинился бы, ведь он вызывал Арно к Лионелю уже не раз, и в этом не было никакой тайной подоплеки; но сейчас словно что-то дергает его все же уточнить. Арно еще в столице, но в ближайшие дни должен уехать обратно с бумагами для Ариго и Райнштайнера. Через Райнштайнера Лионель контролирует Горную Марку и маркграфа. Через Ариго — следит за Ноймариненами. А заодно укрепляет связи с Хайнрихом и Гаунау. Удобно.

Вот теперь Лионель поднимает голову от бумаг, и Валентин видит выражение его лица. И понимает, что Лионель ничего не забывает, никогда, хотя с того случая прошло уже почти полтора года.

— Затем, — елейным голосом говорит Лионель, явно наслаждаясь моментом, — что мне нужно передать дела капитана Королевской охраны человеку, которому я смогу доверять.

Валентин сжимает кулаки. Ухоженные ногти, кажется, до крови впиваются в ладони, но он не замечает боли.

— Арно служит в Западной армии, — его голос спокоен — пока еще спокоен, но злость и отчаяние растут, потому что Валентин понимает, что это — шах и мат. Потому что оставить Арно во дворце, запереть его в клетке он не посмеет ни за что. И потому что это — месть, самая настоящая месть со стороны Лионеля; месть за унижение, за разлуку с Клаусом — получите и вы, герцог Придд, о да! — за все. Как же подло!

— Да, — скучающим тоном говорит Лионель, изучая гусиное перо на свет. — Увы, теперь он понадобится мне здесь, раз вы решили развивать свои таланты в иной области.

На дикое, безумное мгновение Валентину хочется сказать: «а если я верну Клауса, то», — но он одергивает себя. Какие низкие, подлые мысли! Он ни за что не станет торговать братом за собственное счастье!

— Если я вас ослушаюсь… — вместо этого начинает он, даже не задумываясь толком о такой возможности на самом деле, но Лионель реагирует мгновенно:

— То вы станете дезертиром и изменником, — равнодушно бросает он. — В Багерлее вы уже побывали, полагаю, в этот раз вам достанется Занха и Закат.

— Насколько же вы бессердечны, — с невольным восхищением вырывается у Валентина. — И бесчеловечны.

— Ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы управлять страной, — Лионель откидывается на стуле как на троне и смотрит на Валентина — долго, изучающе. И сверху вниз, несмотря на то, что Валентин стоит. — Так каково ваше окончательное решение, герцог Придд? — он не задает прямых вопросов, и в то же время многое здесь и сейчас сказано без слов. Пожалуй, даже слишком многое.

Валентин выпрямляется и поправляет перевязь капитана, кладет руку в перчатке на эфес шпаги.

— Буду рад продолжить служить господину регенту, — ровно произносит он. Уж что-что, а лицо он умеет держать с детства. Отец многому успевает научить его и до смерти Юстиниана, и после.

Лионель окидывает его взглядом еще раз — не торжествующим, нет, и не презрительным — скорее равнодушным, словно это всего лишь детская истерика Валентина, — и возвращается к бумагам.

— В таком случае можете не звать виконта Сэ. Ступайте, герцог Придд. На сегодня вы свободны.

_ 7-й год К. В. 18-й день Осенних Скал _

* * *

Проходит два года с его последнего приезда сюда. Валентин спешивается и смотрит на Васспард с тяжелым сердцем. Ему не хочется… да ничего ему не хочется. Упасть в постель, закрыть все двери и ставни и забыть обо всем хотя бы на несколько дней. Питер предупреждает, что его не будет в момент приезда Валентина, он в Альт-Вельдере и вернется через четыре дня. Клаус встречать его не выходит. Слуги докладывают, что граф Васспард находится у себя — оказывается, он болеет.

Валентин как может откладывает момент посещения. Он признает собственную трусость, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он моется и переодевается с дороги, долго обедает, даже пишет несколько писем в столицу, в Альт-Вельдер и в Торку, отправляет гонцов и, лишь когда ничего другого не остается, идет к покоям Клауса. Они не общаются с того самого момента. Точнее, Валентин пишет, но Клаус не отвечает, хотя Питер сообщает в своих ответах, что он читает каждую строчку. И Валентин продолжает писать, не надеясь на ответ или прощение.

В комнате тепло, огонь потрескивает в камине, шторы раскрыты, пахнет шалфеем и травами. Клаус спит, Валентин видит торчащую из одеяла встрепанную макушку. На письменном столе — разбросанные бумаги и письма, в том числе от него — Валентин видит раскрошившуюся лиловую печать. А потом натыкается взглядом на еще одну, алую.

Валентин помнит этот почерк и видит даже по подписи, что это действительно Лионель. Его письмо здесь подтверждает то, что Валентин знает и так: граф Савиньяк не перестал думать о Клаусе. И вряд ли перестанет. И это… взаимно.

Валентин не хочет, он знает, что не имеет права. И все же берет письмо Лионеля Савиньяка в руки. И уже через несколько строчек понимает, что проигрывает и на этом фронте тоже. Валентин кладет письмо на место, разворачивается и уходит, так и не разбудив Клауса. После чего запирается в своих покоях, велит не беспокоить его ни по каким вопросам до утра, падает на кровать и накрывается пледом с головой.

Это просто… бесполезно.

А на следующий день Клаус приходит к нему сам, когда Валентин спускается в столовую завтракать. Клаус бледен и слегка покашливает, но явно выздоравливает. Наверно, поэтому он и не поехал вместе с Питером к Ирэне, умудрился простыть невовремя.

— Мне сказали, ты вчера приехал, — Клаус с аппетитом набрасывается на вареное яйцо, хлеб и сыр.

— Я заходил к тебе, но ты спал, и я не счел нужным тебя будить, — Валентин смотрит на почти пустой длинный стол. В детстве здесь всегда было много народа. Что-то рассказывал улыбающейся матери отец, смеялся Юстиниан, склоняя Валентина к очередной шалости, смотрела на них с легким оттенком заносчивости на лице Ирэна, с которой о чем-то своем шепталась Габриэла, прибегал совсем маленький Клаус…

— Питер послезавтра вернется, — Клаус, судя по его лицу, видит, что Валентин не в своей тарелке и чем-то опечален, но не развивает тему. Все еще сердится, все еще между ними стоит и, судя по всему, будет всегда стоять Лионель Савиньяк. Будь он проклят. Валентин откладывает столовые приборы в сторону.

— Я приехал к тебе, — говорит он. — Увидеть, как ты тут. Убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо.

— Потому что я не отвечаю на письма? — голос Клауса беспечен, легок.

— Ты научился ранить без ножа, приношу свои поздравления, граф Васспард, — Валентину больно, все верно. Но ему теперь, пожалуй, всегда будет больно, поэтому уже не важно.

Клаус фыркает, но скулы обливает легкий румянец стыда.

— Кажется, я запрещал вам переписываться.

Клаус ожидаемо вспыхивает:

— Ты не имеешь права читать мои письма!

— Я не читал, — это не совсем ложь, Валентин ведь и правда не читал письмо до конца. — Мне было достаточно увидеть печать.

Клаус открывает рот, но Валентин поднимает руку и останавливает его.

— Можешь возвращаться в Олларию. Если хочешь. — Как же он устал. Ото всего. Ото всех. Как же это все надоело.

Вопреки ожиданию, Клаус не скачет от радости или удивления. Он вообще никак не реагирует. Промокает губы салфеткой, поправляет кольцо на пальце и спокойно уточняет:

— На службу во дворец или просто в особняк Приддов?

— Куда хочешь.

Клаус хмурится. Ему не нравятся односложные ответы. А Валентин не в силах выдавить из себя большее.

— Ты удивительно красноречив сегодня, — решает он все же уколоть.

— Зато твои риторические познания на высоте, — Валентин встает и намеревается уйти.

Клаус удивленно вскакивает из-за стола.

— Постой! И это — все? Ты не будешь больше ничего говорить?

Валентин запрокидывает голову, смотрит на потолок и усмехается.

— Ты не ребенок и сам можешь решить, что тебе нужно. Он — тем более. Я устал решать за всех. Идите к Леворукому оба, если это — ваше желание. Больше о ваших отношениях я не хочу знать ни-че-го. Теперь ты доволен? — не дожидаясь ответа, Валентин уходит к себе, оставляя Клауса в столовой ошарашенно смотреть ему вслед.

_ 7-й год К. В. 23-й день Осенних Скал _

* * *

Шпаги перекрещиваются со звоном, гравий хрустит под ногами, утреннее солнце мягко греет, светит сквозь желтеющие кроны деревьев, тонкие лезвия ловят блики и рассыпают их вокруг. Валентину не хватает этого ощущения. С Арно они фехтуют редко, у них слишком мало времени наедине, чтобы тратить его на подобное.

Питер отскакивает назад и самодовольно улыбается, продолжая держать шпагу наготове. Короткие волосы растрепаны, дыхание слегка сбилось. Но он в очень хорошей форме, Валентин признает этот факт.

— Что скажешь, столичный ты наш? — Питер озорно подмигивает ему, поправляя колет.

— Скажу, что для домоседа в лесах Придды очень даже неплохо, — усмехается Валентин, салютуя шпагой.

— Я упражняюсь каждый день с нашим капитаном, — Питер кивает на Васспард и крыло, где располагается охрана. — И с другими солдатами тоже.

— Ты молодец, — Валентин хочет сказать что-то еще, но замечает направляющегося к ним Клауса и замолкает, разом замыкается в себе.

Питер вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Граф Васспард? — церемонно-насмешливо осведомляется он. — Какими судьбами?

Клаус хмуро смотрит на него, но отвечает в том же тоне:

— Виконт Альт-Вельдер. Позволите одолжить у вас герцога Придда ненадолго?

Питер смотрит на Валентина, разводит руками и отходит в сторону. Клаус обнажает собственную шпагу и становится в начальную позу для фехтования.

«У тебя нет защитного колпачка, идиот», — шепчет ему Питер одними губами.

Клаус не смотрит в его сторону, упрямо держа голову.

— Вы окажете мне честь, герцог Придд?

Валентин без лишних слов встает в оборонительную позицию. Клаус нападает, лезвие проходит в четверти бье от лица Валентина, но тот даже не моргает, умело отбивая атаку. Питер с тревогой и непониманием следит за поединком — с ним Валентин бьется совершенно иначе. А тут словно оба пытаются сделать… что? Что они пытаются доказать друг другу? А еще у дурака Клауса нет колпачка, а в последнее время он вообще странный и дерганый, еще не хватало…

Впрочем, Валентин не дается. Клаус все больше досадует, что не получается его достать, а Валентин спокоен — во всяком случае, внешне. Их поединок достигает пика, когда Клаус применяет какой-то мудреный выпад, и кажется, что Валентин проиграет… но тот в последний момент уводит острие Клауса вниз и вправо, а потом заковыристым финтом нападает, и в следующее мгновение защитный колпачок касается шеи Клауса.

— В Торке я видел этот прием графа Савиньяка, — бесцветно произносит Валентин. — И запомнил. Позже виконт Сэ помог мне усовершенствовать оборону от него.

Клаус долго смотрит на Валентина, не говоря ни слова. Шпага подрагивает в опущенной руке.

— Похвально, — после паузы медленно говорит Валентин, — что помимо… вы и фехтуете.

Уголок губ Клауса дергается.

— Лионель не только… меня, — он специально копирует многозначительное спотыкание Валентина, — но и упражняется со мной по утрам в фехтовании и стрельбе, хотя и сам признает, что Первый маршал граф Лэкдеми в стрельбе гораздо лучше.

Валентин продолжает молча смотреть на Клауса. Питер непонимающе хмурится, но в разговор не встревает. Клаус вздыхает и трясет головой.

— В общем, я пришел потому, что хотел на самом деле спросить, можно ли мне поехать с тобой, или предпочтешь одиночество по пути в столицу?

Валентин хмыкает и опускает шпагу.

— Предпочту, — отвечает он, поворачиваясь к Клаусу спиной, и тот разом сникает, но Валентин продолжает: — Хорошую компанию в дороге.

Взгляд Клауса светлеет. Он бросает шпагу Питеру, а сам догоняет Валентина и обнимает сзади.

— Ты замечательный старший брат. Ты в курсе?

— Ты довольно-таки проблемный младший, — едко отвечает Валентин, а потом усмехается, поворачивается к Клаусу и обнимает в ответ.

Питер задумчиво улыбается, следуя за ними — что там между Валентином и Клаусом ни происходит, похоже, сегодня они, наконец-то, мирятся.

— Может, закатим пир горой в обед? — предлагает он. — Просто так? — на самом деле в их честь, но болванам лучше не знать, еще заартачатся. А через несколько дней и так уедут, и Питер снова останется один.

Валентин и Клаус оборачиваются и кивают с одинаково «спрутьими» выражениями лиц, заставляя Питера все же расхохотаться.

_ 8-й год К. В. 3-й день Зимних Молний _

* * *

Раньше Валентин не думал о том, что власть подразумевает столько бумажной работы. То есть догадывался, но на практике все ощущается по-другому. Впрочем, раньше Валентин и о власти-то не думал, по крайней мере, не в том ключе, в каком ему приходится сейчас. Столь тесное сотрудничество с господином регентом переворачивает его взгляд на многие вещи, но и одаривает обширными знаниями и о ситуации в Талиге, и о том, что происходит на границах и даже в других государствах. Он не только капитан Королевской охраны, он — доверенное лицо Лионеля, оба об этом знают и, несмотря на взаимные разногласия, в деловых вопросах действуют сообща, зная друг друга и доверяя друг другу.

— Что ж, — Лионель опускает несколько листов на стол. — Прибыль Надора растет, провинция все больше процветает. По крайней мере, так говорит отчет господина Манрика. Надор способен содержать сам себя и вовремя платить налоги, — Лионель усмехается. — Кто бы мог подумать, после стольких лет.

Валентин дергает уголком губ при звуке фамилии Манриков.

— Это не может не радовать, господин регент, — ровно отвечает он. Лионель приподнимает бровь, явно замечая реакцию Валентина, но ничего не говорит. Валентин предпочитает бегло просматривать надорские отчеты и не вчитываться в то, что делают Манрики. Лионелю об этом известно, но он учит отделять личное от делового. В принципе Валентин понимает, зачем и почему. Что не отменяет его ненависти, но и дела вести не мешает.

— С юга тоже есть вести… — какие именно, Лионель не успевает сообщить. Дверь открывается, и в кабинет влетает Сэц-Алан с дикими глазами и запечатанным свитком в руках.

— Мой маршал! — он так и называет Лионеля, как тогда, в Северной армии, хотя то и дело исправляет сам себя. — Срочное донесение с севера!

Валентин сдерживается, хотя первое, о чем он думает — Торка и Арно. И только потом одергивает себя, напоминая, что Арно сейчас в Олларии, у Савиньяков, и обратно в Торку поедет только через месяц-два. Судя по виду графа Савиньяка, он тоже думает про Западную армию, но почти сразу расслабляется — надо же, они и в этом похожи, одинаково переживают за близких. Но тогда?..

— Люсьен, успокойтесь и давайте сюда ваше письмо, — голос Лионеля напряжен. Валентин внимательно наблюдает за ним, когда он читает, и невольное изумление и тревога в глазах выдают, что произошло нечто экстраординарное. Кажется, Лионель перечитывает письмо дважды. Потом медленно опускает на стол. Выражение его лица не поддается описанию. — Кто еще знает об этом? — Лионель поднимает глаза на Сэц-Алана.

Тот мотает головой с растерянным видом.

— Скорее всего, гонцы…

— Значит — все. В любом случае, в скором времени точно все. — Лионель закрывает глаза и ругается шепотом. Да что же, Леворукий подери, произошло?! Валентин хочет спросить, но нельзя. — Люсьен, можете идти. Будьте добры, проследите, чтобы в ближайшее время слухи не распространялись до дальнейшего решения действующей власти. Валентин, мы созываем Большой совет. Разошлите срочных гонцов герцогу Эпинэ и графу Валмону, а также остальным, кто должен присутствовать.

— Господин регент, что?..

Лионель как-то странно, криво усмехается и, наконец, смотрит на Валентина. Его глаза совсем черные, и за этой бездной скрывается неизвестность. Он протягивает Валентину письмо.

— Вам известно, что Карл Оллар должен был прибыть в столицу.

— Да, господин регент.

Лионель кивает на письмо.

— Он убит по дороге вместе со всеми сопровождающими и младшим сыном Рудольфа, Эрвином Ноймариненом. Карл Оллар мертв, — Лионель пристально смотрит на Валентина, и тот ощущает, как холодок поднимается по позвоночнику. — А нам теперь предстоит решать, что делать дальше.

_ 8-й год К. В. 22-й день Зимних Молний _

* * *

Лионель обводит взглядом собравшихся, Валентин наблюдает за ним. Герцог Эпинэ, граф Валмон — Марсель, не Бертрам, Бертрам умер несколько недель назад; мэтр Инголс, Эмиль Лэкдеми, Гектор Рафиано и другие. Валентин — между герцогом Эпинэ и комендантом Олларии. Эмиль и Инголс — по обе стороны от Лионеля. Намеренно? Скорее всего. Даже Вальдес прибыл из Хексберг, а Райнштайнер — как представитель Горной Марки и маркграфа. Все здесь (Валентин приветственно кивает Ариго), собираются в кратчайшие сроки.

Валентину страшно от того, что будет.

«Но ведь ты ожидал подобного уже много лет», — тоненько и мерзко хихикает внутренний голос.

«Возможно, но не так, — возражает Валентин. — Не таким образом».

— Я оторвал вас от дел и созвал сюда, — без лишних предисловий начинает Лионель, — потому что во второй день Зимних Молний на Ноймарском тракте возле Фебид был убит Карл Оллар.

Во времена Фердинанда поднялся бы напускной гомон, охи и ахи.

Во времена Альдо… не было бы ничего, ему все равно, и он решил бы все в одиночку, а кому-то обязательно отрубили бы голову или отдали на растерзание толпе.

Сейчас все просто становятся более внимательными и собранными. Просто слушают и принимают к сведению. Просто сосредотачиваются и поворачивают головы в сторону Лионеля.

— Официально указа оповестить об этом народ не было, — продолжает он.

— Вы опасаетесь мятежей? — Манрик тоже здесь, кошки его подери, и Валентин не смотрит в его сторону, даже когда он открывает рот.

— Второй разрухи Оллария-Ракана-Данария не переживет, — хмыкает комендант Олларии. У графа Савиньяка своеобразное чувство юмора, иначе зачем ставить на столь высокую должность Салигана? Валентин не видит в соседстве с ним ничего дурного, но предпочитает, когда собеседники все же соблюдают правила личной гигиены и моют волосы хотя бы иногда.

— В том числе, — кивает Лионель обоим. — Убийц ищут, в Фебиды послан один из моих отрядов и часть королевской стражи, — на этом месте Валентин кивает, поскольку от него ожидается подтверждение. — Пока известно лишь то, что убийц было около двух десятков, и они были в разбойничьих масках. Опознать не удалось никого, потому что все ушли живыми. Мертвецы только с нашей стороны.

— Кто-то хорошо подготовил этих ублюдков, — плюет Людвиг Ноймаринен. Он сидит как можно дальше ото всех, словно не хочет быть здесь. Пожалуй, он и не хочет.

— Бесспорно, — Лионель бросает взгляд на шпалеру с Победителем Дракона. — Загвоздка в том, что, как вам известно, Карл ехал на коронацию. И в том, что сейчас, получается, Талиг обезглавлен. Снова. И фактически обезглавлен на протяжении уже почти десяти лет.

Мэтр Инголс явно знает обо всем, они с Лионелем точно поговорили задолго до Совета и тщательно подготовились, потому что удивления на его лице нет ни капли, лишь равнодушное любопытство, которое Валентин описывает внутри себя как интерес, «получится или нет». А вот что именно получится… сейчас узнаем?

— У Фердинанда Оллара есть еще один наследник, — Инголс поворачивается в сторону герцога Эпинэ. — Октавий. Но мне хотелось бы указать Совету на некоторые… досадные юридические промахи в этом деликатном вопросе.

Вальдес усмехается. Валентин же напряжен до предела.

— Первое, — начинает перечислять мэтр Инголс, — Фердинанд Оллар подписывал отречение от престола за себя и всех своих потомков. И хотя можно сказать, что оно было вытребовано узурпатором, — Инголс делает паузу, — я не могу утверждать, что оно не имеет юридической силы. Фердинанд имел выбор, он мог отказаться.

— Его бы убили, — возражает Эпинэ. — Альдо убил бы любого, вы же знаете.

— И Фердинанд мог доблестно встретить смерть. Тем не менее, оставим спорный вопрос в стороне. Я лишь хотел обратить внимание на то, что отречение Фердинанда можно считать юридически значимым. При должном желании. Герцог Эпинэ, я помню, вы говорили, как опекун Октавия, что последняя воля вашей кузины состояла в том, чтобы оградить последнего сына от политики.

Эпинэ опускает голову. Валентин знает, куда ведет Инголс, он восхищен и в ужасе одновременно. Он смотрит на Лионеля. Тот ловит его взгляд, но лицо остается непроницаемым.

«Зададите вопросы после, герцог Придд», — Валентин почти наяву слышит эти слова, сказанные холодным, властным тоном, скрывающим тревогу и напряжение.

— Это так, — тихо говорит Эпинэ. — Катарина хотела, чтобы Октавий остался с ней, — его лицо искажается давней болью, — чтобы это был только ее сын, — Эпинэ молчит, а потом все же добавляет: — Если есть возможность, мне хотелось бы исполнить ее последнее желание и оставить принца… нет, просто Октавия в Эпинэ.

Вот теперь поднимается удивленный гомон. Валентин стискивает пальцы в перчатках на коленях. Создатель, как же восхитительно они разыгрывают эту партию!

— Ждать взросления Октавия — бессмысленно, — говорит Марсель скучающим тоном. Он в своей дипломатической ипостаси, в кружевах и локонах, хотя Валентин как-то раз видел его другую сторону, «адуанско-кэналлийскую», как называет ее сам Марсель, та сторона кажется ему куда более искренней. — Мы и так уже столько времени без короля. Нам-то что, не спорю, мы — взрослые люди и выполняем свои обязанности независимо от того, есть король или нет. А вот простому народу король нужен, и нужен сейчас. Для спокойствия и веры в лучшее, если так можно выразиться.

— Я не хочу власти, — Людвиг хмуро кутается в меховой плащ. Он лишился брата, на него давят мать и сестра, он досадует на все. Его можно понять. — Мой отец сложил полномочия регента давно и, видя состояние Талига сейчас, — он смотрит на Лионеля, — могу сказать, не зря. Вы продолжите поиски убийц? — без перехода спрашивает он.

Лионель кивает.

— Расследование продолжается и будет продолжаться, пока мы не схватим злоумышленников, — твердо отвечает он.

— В таком случае остальное мне не важно, — откровенно говорит Людвиг. — Моя мать и сестра были бы против, но глава семьи теперь я, и, как глава семьи, я говорю здесь и сейчас: Ноймариненам корона не нужна. Могу подписать что угодно, если нужно, чтобы это подтвердить.

— В таком случае каково ваше желание? — Инголс внимательно смотрит на Людвига.

— Остаться там, где я есть, — отвечает он. — Смотреть за севером и Дриксен. Если Гаунау не торопится расторгать перемирие, то Дриксен только и ждет подходящего момента.

— Как и Гайифа, — Эмиль откидывается на стуле и скрещивает руки на груди. — Павлин потрепан, но все еще хочет клюнуть.

— Что приводит нас к изначальному вопросу, — Инголс наклоняется в сторону Марселя. — Граф Валмон сказал то, что не осмелились остальные — нам нужен король. Простому народу нужен король, и нужен сейчас, а не в туманном «когда-нибудь».

— Но Совет не имеет соответствующих полномочий… — неуверенно начинает Ариго.

— Да бред это все, Жермон, — рубит с плеча Людвиг. — Ясно как белый день — после Олларов — мы, после нас — Савиньяки.

Все поворачиваются к Лионелю. Но отвечает не он.

— Что касается Совета, я позволил себе изучить некоторое количество документов до его начала. Высокий Совет теоретически считается не тем же, что и Полный, но… Дело в том, что во времена Раканов Полный Совет имел полномочия отстранить действующего короля от власти и назначить регента, — Валентин говорит тихо, но ему кажется, каждое его слово слышно в дальних уголках комнаты, а, может, и замка, и города, и Талига. — Но действующего короля в Талиге нет. Поскольку ситуация чрезвычайна, позволю себе внести предложение, — он не верит, что говорит это вслух, но все смотрят на него, а значит, начатое следует заканчивать, да и разве не к этому все ведет? А раз так, то пусть тем, кто это скажет, будет он: — Предложение же состоит в том, что Совет, гм, может превысить полномочия и на правах обсуждения и общего согласия… выдвинуть кандидатуру нового короля. И как один из Лучших Людей Талига и член Совета, как герцог Придд и капитан Королевской охраны, я хотел бы предложить кандидатуру графа Савиньяка, — вот и все. Слово сказано.

Валентин поднимает взгляд на Лионеля и с удивлением обнаруживает на его лице некоторую долю изумления. Неужели не ожидал подобного расклада? Но это очевидно еще тогда, когда Лионель берет его с собой из Торки, разве нет? Разве не этого он хочет?

Некоторое время в зале царит тишина.

— Горная Марка согласна, — спокойно и невозмутимо произносит Райнштайнер. Коротко и по делу. Он даже не сомневается, отвечая.

Салиган хмыкает и прищуривается, но пока не говорит ничего. Эпинэ смотрит на Савиньяка.

— В словах герцога Придда есть здравый смысл, — Вальдес по привычке подбрасывает кольцо с изумрудом в воздух и ловит. — Не думаю, что флотские будут против. Оленьи рога на флагах — весьма стильное решение, призванное сбить с толку противников. Я — за.

Рафиано, как замечает Валентин, обменивается взглядами с Лионелем. Подозрение, начинающее проклевываться, когда Лионель получает письмо, теперь расцветает в полной силе.

— Но, позвольте, — Марсель вдруг хмурится. — Когда я вносил свое предложение, я имел в виду Рокэ.

— Герцог Алва? — Эпинэ удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Он же мертв, — непонимающе говорит Людвиг.

— Мы этого не знаем наверняка, — возражает Марсель, взмахивая надушеным кружевным платком. — Тела нигде не было и нет, к тому же вдруг он бродит тропами выходцев и…

— Столько лет? — улыбка Вальдеса меркнет. — Не думаю. Вы уж извините, Марсель, но даже для Рокэ это слишком.

— Мы понимаем, что вы были близки с герцогом Алва, — произносит непривычно тихий до этого момента экстерриор Рафиано, — и соболезнуем вашему горю, тем более в свете недавних событий с вашим батюшкой. Но поймите, граф Валмон — Рокэ Алва больше не вернется. Следовательно, помимо присутствующего здесь графа Савиньяка, я не вижу иной достойной кандидатуры.

Марсель разом сникает и словно уходит в себя. Валентин удивленно косится в его сторону. Разумеется, виконт Валме и раньше был странным — иногда, — но…

— И это возвращает нас к прерванному голосованию, — мэтр Инголс тоже смотрит на Марселя, но потом переводит взгляд на других. — Итак?..

— За, — коротко бросает Манрик.

— Народ любит вас, — герцог Эпинэ грустно улыбается Лионелю. — И я не вижу никого более достойного, чтобы занять трон. Мой голос ваш.

— Согласен, — Ариго. А Ирэна вот-вот родит второго ребенка. Мысль о сестре не к месту колет виной — Валентин долго не пишет в Альт-Вельдер. Надо передать Ариго что-нибудь для Ирэны…

Эмиль. Рафиано. Остальные. Один за другим, так или иначе, соглашаются все. Даже Марсель нехотя коротко кивает в конце, не отрываясь от размышлений.

— Валентин?

Тот вскидывает голову и обнаруживает, что мэтр Инголс смотрит на него.

— Каким будет ваш голос? Вы выдвинули кандидатуру графа Савиньяка, но ничего более не сказали.

«А разве этого не достаточно?»

Валентин смотрит в глаза Лионеля и надеется, что тот понимает, каков его истинный безмолвный ответ.

— Согласен, господин Инголс. Но каково мнение на этот счет самого графа Савиньяка?

Все вновь поворачиваются в сторону Лионеля. Он медленно поднимается с места и кладет руку на эфес шпаги. Да, он, несомненно, будет хорошим королем. В меру сильным, в меру жестоким. Любимым народом. Валентину хочется сбежать подальше из Талига и забыть последние лет десять. Жаль, этого не сделать.

Лионель смотрит на каждого из присутствующих и произносит:

— Создатель свидетель — я никогда не хотел короны и предпочел бы видеть на троне если не Олларов, то Росио. Но Росио нет, и это — невосполнимая потеря. Если же такова воля народа, то я, Лионель Савиньяк, кровью и жизнью клянусь защищать Талиг и способствовать благосостоянию людей.

— Что ж, — мэтр Инголс тоже поднимается и обводит взглядом зал, на долю секунды задерживаясь на гербах Олларов. — Не вижу в этом никаких юридических неурядиц.

«А если таковые появятся, всегда можно подогнать документы и факты так, как нужно господам», — мысленно добавляет Валентин и закрывает глаза.

— Если так — корона ваша, — герцог Эпинэ растерянно улыбается Лионелю.

— Да будет так! — восклицает Инголс, и остальные ему вторят.

…Интересно, Арно обрадуется, узнав, что теперь он — брат короля?

_ 8-й год К. В. 10-й день Весенних Скал _

* * *

Коронацию Карла планировали провести в первый день весны. Поскольку все идет несколько не по плану, торжество приходится отодвинуть — заменить гербы, цвета и цветы, огласить новости горожанам.

Горожане новости принимают на удивление спокойно — впрочем, Валентин и не думает, что люди будут против, поскольку Лионель фактически правит с момента Излома. Герцог Эпинэ прав, люди любят Савиньяка.

Валентин наблюдает, как Лионель поправляет расшитый золотом плащ. Они готовятся выйти на площадь, где Его Высокопреосвященство коронует Лионеля. Валентин долго спорит и настаивает, что коронацию следует провести в закрытом помещении, но Лионель, несмотря на очевидные и возможные опасности, хочет показаться народу.

«Я понимаю и разделяю ваши опасения, Валентин, — говорит он, — но в данной ситуации люди должны увидеть своего короля, должны посмотреть на церемонию от начала и до конца, чтобы почувствовать себя частью торжества, частью того, что является Талигом для нас».

Валентин понимает его аргументы и все же ставит больше людей на стражу и в дозоры, и наблюдает за окружающими площадь домами. Он думает о том, что на одной из крыш, должно быть, и Клаус, и думает, как он будет смотреть на коронацию Лионеля и Мадлен — ведь теперь она станет королевой.

«Я был прав насчет цветков вишни», — мелькает в мыслях Валентина, но вслух он говорит иное:

— После коронации вы намерены сохранить отношения с графом Васспардом?

Лионель приподнимает брови и еле слышно хмыкает. Конечно, это же не касается Валентина несмотря на то, что Клаус — его брат и, вообще-то, пока все еще названный наследник.

— Намерен, — коротко снисходит до ответа Лионель.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, насколько ему тяжело.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что о чувствах графа Васспарда я осведомлен несколько больше вашего.

— В следующий раз я выстрелю, не предупреждая, — как бы между делом замечает Валентин, расправляя кружево на манжете.

— Следующего раза не будет, — спокойно парирует Лионель.

— Полагаете?

— Ваш брат умнее и сильнее, чем вы думаете.

Валентин замолкает. Сказать больше нечего, ведь он все равно не властен над ними. И все же беспокойство за Клауса теперь только растет. Валентин же знает, что оба — и Клаус, и Лионель, — готовятся к тому, что Клаус через какое-то время заменит Валентина на посту капитана Королевской охраны. Валентин на самом деле не сомневается, что Клаус способен выдержать многое. Он просто боится, сколько боли ему это может принести.

— Вы готовы, Валентин? — Лионель поворачивается к нему. Он действительно выглядит по-королевски. Люди будут любить его, любить и бояться. Пожалуй, правление Лионеля Первого войдет в историю и запомнится надолго. Эти мысли буквально за секунду пролетают на краю сознания. Валентин склоняет голову в легком поклоне, придерживая перевязь со шпагой.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

— Еще пока нет.

— Господин регент, — бесстрастно поправляется Валентин, не поднимая головы. Недавно он заметил у Клауса настоящие морисские пистолеты. Спрашивать, откуда, он полагает бессмысленным, просто развитая с годами привычка видеть и запоминать детали дает о себе знать. Кажется, Клаус гордится ими, потому что на службе всегда держит при себе. Между тем ему доносят слух, что графине Савиньяк в последнее время бывает дурно по утрам. Ох, Разрубленный Змей…

— Вы не одобряете коронацию, однако сами внесли предложение сделать королем на Совете именно меня, — равнодушно замечает Лионель.

— Если не я, это сделал бы кто угодно другой. Вы с мэтром Инголсом к этому и вели. Разве я ошибаюсь?

Лионель подходит к Валентину вплотную, как тогда в Аконе в самом начале всего, и смотрит в глаза.

— Я повторю еще раз, хотя удивлен, что вы не поняли с первого: мне не нужна власть. Я никогда не стремился к короне. Все, чего я хотел и хочу, это чтобы Талиг процветал. Продолжить дело Росио. Постараться сделать лучше, чем сделал бы он, хоть это и невозможно. Сохранить мир там, где он существует; выиграть те войны, которые можно выиграть. Это все, что мне нужно. И я искренне удивлен, что до вас это никак не дойдет, Валентин.

Валентин не отводит взгляда. Вместо этого приближается к Лионелю еще на шаг и тихо спрашивает:

— В таком случае, ответьте мне, пожалуйста, на один единственный вопрос, господин регент.

— Я слушаю.

Валентин глубоко вдыхает и бросается в пропасть вниз головой:

— Это были вы?

Мгновение Лионель кажется задумчивым, а потом, когда понимает, о чем именно спрашивает Валентин, каменеет.

— У вас крайне неверные представления о предпочитаемых мною методах работы, герцог Придд, — холодно отвечает он. — Я полагал, что за годы, проведенные у меня на службе, вы могли понять гораздо большее, чем, похоже, понимаете на самом деле. Нам пора, — Лионель резко отворачивается и идет к дверям, высоко подняв голову.

Валентин медленно следует за ним.

_ 8-й год К. В. 10-й день Весенних Скал _

* * *

Осознавать, что еще вчера ты брат пусть и не последнего в Талиге человека, но все же, ну, как-никак простого смертного, а теперь внезапно раз — и брат самого короля, — сложно. По крайней мере, для торкского полковника-почти-генерала это кажется немыслимым.

И еще, что теперь этот самый почти генерал является частью… королевской династии? Серьезно вот так вот? Такое осознавать уже от «сложно» плавно перемещается в разряд «нереально». Арно стоит в первых рядах на коронации и наблюдает за Лионелем и тем, как Его Высокопреосвященство возлагает на него корону. Эмиль, Мадлен и Валентин там же, рядом с Ли. На лице Эмиля — смешанная с недоверием улыбка. Он в алом с золотом мундире — цвета Первого маршала теперь меняются, либо это одна из шуток Ли — пусть талигойские войска ведет второй «Леворукий»! Вполне в его стиле, чего уж там.

«А еще можно подменять друг друга на троне, когда одному надоест», — Арно подавляет нервный смешок. Надо собраться, да тут соберешься, учитывая, что новости ему озвучивают пару дней назад как бы между делом.

Арно подозревает, что у него такое же выражение лица, как у Эмиля. Кроме улыбки, потому что улыбаться нечему, и потому что Валентин, наоборот, стоит с абсолютно «спрутьим» выражением лица, что в переводе значит — предельно мрачный и подавленный. Чем?!

Арно не нравится, когда Валентин мрачен. Опять с Ли поцапались? Тьфу ты, кляча несусветная, сколько ж можно-то! Арно знает, что с момента попытки отравления Клауса у Валентина с Лионелем все крайне сложно и запутанно, но все же оба придерживаются хоть каких-то рамок приличий. А тут что-то явно совсем не так. Да и Лионель тоже, мог бы и улыбнуться более искренне. Нет, разумеется, люди этого не увидят и не заметят, они же не знают их обоих настолько близко, чтобы поймать настроение с одного лишь мимолетного взгляда. Арно даже сомневается, заметят ли Эмиль и Мадлен, но вот он слишком хорошо выучился понимать Ли. На свою голову.

А между тем на площади стоит радостный гвалт, светит солнце, развеваются алые стяги на легком ветерке. Пахнет цветущей вишней, потому что мужчины прикалывают тонкие веточки к колетам и рубашкам в честь королевы Мадлен, а девушки вплетают цветы в косы. Наверно, вишня лучше гиацинтов?.. Сама Мадлен — в розовато-сиреневом платье и кремовых перчатках, с неброской прической и смущенной улыбкой. Арно симпатизирует ей, поскольку Мадлен не рассчитывала на такой расклад и новой роли королевы Талига она предпочитает старую — простой графини Савиньяк. Увы, Ли считает иначе, а, значит — подчиниться придется всем.

А над помостом, где проходит коронация, висит герб с застывшим в прыжке оленем. Герб их дома, герб, который Арно всю жизнь знает в Сэ и Савиньяке, и в их олларийском особняке. А теперь… королевский герб. Создатель, это просто в голове не укладывается. Как Ли удается добиться всего этого? Как ему удается запрыгнуть настолько высоко? И что теперь будет? Как теперь нужно соответствовать самому Арно? Хотя, вроде, и так соответствует, вон, скоро повышение и вообще… И все равно странное и неопределенное чувство накатывает то и дело, заставляет терять ощущение реальности происходящего.

Валентин водит взглядом по толпе, и Арно почему-то знает, что он ищет не возможные угрозы, а своих братьев. Клаус здесь, где-то поблизости — скорее всего, на одной из крыш, предполагает Арно.

И Арно впервые не уверен в решениях Валентина, потому что боится невозможного — того, что выстрелит не кто-то там… а граф Васспард. Он закрывает глаза и трясет головой.

Глупости, не станет так делать никто из Приддов.

К слову о Приддах: насколько известно, самый младший брат Валентина тоже здесь, прибыл специально на коронацию. Надо бы поймать их вместе с Валентином и познакомиться, а то Клауса он знает, а о Питере только наслышан — васспардский домосед, как шутливо называет младшего Валентин, наконец-то лично прибыл в столицу.

«…по просьбе Валентина присмотреть за Клаусом», — мысленно добавляет Арно и кривится. Дурацкая ситуация. Ему жалко и Клауса, и Ли, и в то же время он сердится на них, потому что ему жалко и Мадлен. Она всегда добра к нему и слушает про Торку, и ей нравится собирать сухие букеты и возиться с лошадьми, Арно как-то раз показывал ей пару трюков на своем мориске, пока Ли проводил время во дворце. С Клаусом. И Арно ненавидит то, что не может сказать ей ни слова, потому что не может предать доверие Лионеля. Конечно, об этом можно поговорить с Валентином, и он говорит, но ситуация не становится менее сложной, а Валентин и так вечно беспокоится за Клауса.

А еще… а еще есть Валентин отдельно ото всех и всего.

И Арно в тихом бешенстве от того, что Ли отказал ему в переводе в Торку. Валентин запрещает Арно расспрашивать об этом Лионеля, но, кошки дери, и так все ясно — к противостоянию из-за Клауса добавляется противостояние из-за того, что Валентин хочет одно, а Лионель — другое. Но, Разрубленный Змей!

Арно поднимает взгляд и с горечью смотрит, как Лионель приносит королевскую присягу и что-то говорит толпе под шум одобрения. Арно не вслушивается; он предается своим мыслям, хотя и укоряет себя за то, что не следит за происходящим. Следовало бы, да, но иногда это просто выше его сил. Когда официальная часть заканчивается и простой народ расходится, Арно следует во дворец на вторую часть приема — пир и бал — с облегчением.

Потому что после еды на балу можно поймать, наконец, Валентина и попробовать немного расшевелить. А то сил нет смотреть на эту постно-спрутью рожу. В самом деле!

— А я здесь.

И Валентин разом светлеет лицом и видно, что колеблется, но не подколоть не может:

— И каково быть братом короля? — натужная шутка, но пусть хоть так, хоть как-то шутит, а то совсем уже в свои темные глубины уплыл.

— Даже не знаю, — Арно фыркает и передергивает плечами. — Пока не решил, насколько именно сие чувство противно.

— А оно противно? — приподнимает брови Валентин.

— Еще бы! Ли же теперь будет весь такой спесивый и напыщенный, — не будет, но Валентина жизненно необходимо встряхнуть. — И отдавать приказы и указы подписывать. Гадость несусветная!

— С другой стороны, — задумчиво говорит Валентин с легкой улыбкой, — быть братом короля всяко лучше, чем сестрой.

— Это еще почему? — настораживается Арно.

— Тебя могли бы отдать замуж в союзнических целях в другую страну.

— А, так Ли и сейчас может, — беспечно отмахивается Арно. — В Гайифу вон невестой ка-а-ак пошлет — в подарок Сервилию Светлому или как там этого их императора павлиньего!

Валентин потрясенно смотрит на него, а потом вдруг смеется.

— Леворукий, об этом я как-то не подумал, — он мотает головой, а потом строго хмурит брови. — Смотри, не смей подавать ему идею! А то вдруг я не найду никаких юридических прорех, чтобы запретить этот возможный союз.

Арно содрогается от перспективы, а потом снова фыркает, и теперь смеются уже оба. Ну, хотя бы так. Уже неплохо, правда ведь?

_ 8-й год К. В. 10-й день Весенних Скал _

* * *

Питер хватает Валентина под руку — улизнет же, вот неуловимый! — и тянет в сторону ближайшей пустой комнаты.

— Знаю, что ты занят, и Клаус занят, и у всех куча дел после коронации, которая еще не завершилась, и тебе не до этого, но прошу уделить мне всего несколько минут, поскольку ты нужен мне как глава семьи.

Валентин удивленно косится на Питера, но позволяет втолкнуть себя в комнату и закрыть дверь. Питер чем-то взволнован, хотя в его глазах нет тревоги, просто чистое волнение, и Валентину, пожалуй, любопытно, что брат хочет сказать.

— В общем, так, — деловито объясняет Питер. — Я приехал из Васспарда не один, и мне хотелось бы получить твое согласие и благословение на брак. Отвечаю сразу — Элоиза незнатного рода, простая девушка из Штаффена, ее отец портной. Я встретил ее год назад во время объезда владений, и, в общем, уже испросил ее руки у господина Густава, — Питер замирает, вопросительно вглядываясь в лицо Валентина.

Тот, хоть и несколько огорошен новостями, чувствует, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку. Он делает шаг к Питеру и обнимает его.

— Ты не представляешь себе, насколько я за тебя рад, если ты счастлив, — искренне говорит Валентин. И когда только Питер успевает вырасти? Куда так беспощадно летит время? И как же так выходит, что из всех оставшихся Приддов только у Питера есть шанс завести наследников? Мысль, вызывающая нездоровый, почти истерический хохот в глубинах сознания. Лучше не додумывать ее до конца и не сосредотачиваться на ней — никогда. Потому что Валентин не представляет, как теперь разговаривать с Клаусом. Потому что при любом разговоре с ним приходится избегать щекотливых тем, ведь оба не хотят портить мир между ними, а тема Лионеля Савиньяка — прямой способ разрушить равновесие. А темы Лионеля Савиньяка теперь не так-то просто не касаться.

— То есть ты не против, если из нас троих я, самый младший, женюсь первым? — уточняет Питер.

— Я буду только рад, — Валентин целует Питера в щеку. Хотя бы что-то хорошее на этой коронации. — Тем более ни Клаус, ни я не спешим обременять себя узами брака, и вряд ли станем в ближайшие годы, — Валентин несколько кривит душой и знает об этом, но рассказать братьям про себя и Арно не в силах. Хотя про Клауса с Лионелем знает. А вот Питер не знает, и это тоже плохо, но… может, и к лучшему, ведь теперь Лионель, как-никак, король, и Клаусу придется с этим считаться. Пожалуй, не надо Питеру об этом знать. А если уж быть честным с собой до самого конца, то можно признаться, что Валентину глубоко-глубоко внутри страшно, что Питеру подобное может показаться неприемлемым, потому что сам он не такой. Отец же тогда тоже говорил много нелестного про Юстиниана, получив картину…

— А можно тебя с ней познакомить? — расцветает Питер.

— Разумеется, — кивает Валентин. Он еще на приеме замечает кареглазую девушку с темно-каштановыми волосами в зеленом платье рядом с Питером. Насколько он успевает заметить, она улыбчива и довольно мила собой.

— Элоиза, это герцог Придд, — Питер дотрагивается до затянутой в зеленый бархат перчатки руки.

Та оборачивается от окна, расплывается в искренней улыбке и делает реверанс. На вид ей лет шестнадцать. Что ж, Питер как раз в подходящем возрасте. Валентин невольно вспоминает отца и мать — то, как она рассказывала о знакомстве. Давно-давно, когда он был совсем еще ребенком. Питер так похож на отца, но настолько лучше во многом. Может, в этот раз все сложится по-другому?

— А я все гадала, когда же Питер познакомит меня с вами, — в ее голосе звучат смех и озорство. — А то все про вас рассказывает, а чтобы приехать — еле заставила!

Валентин церемонно целует ей руку.

— И правда жаль, что мы не встретились раньше, сударыня, — улыбается он. — Но, полагаю, вы должны знать, что я ценю все, что виконт Альт-Вельдер делает для нашего Дома и семьи, и очень благодарен ему за это.

Питер каждый раз так радостно светится от похвалы, что Валентину становится неловко.

— Герцог Придд согласился дать свое благословение, — учтиво и высокопарно произносит Питер.

— Вот и отлично, — Элоиза, похоже, бойкая девица, впрочем, домашнему тихоне Питеру подходит. — Прошу прощения, не являюсь знатоком этикета, — она неловко улыбается. — Надеюсь, мы не обременяем вас тем, что гостим в особняке.

— Мой дом — ваш дом, — Валентин склоняется в неглубоком поклоне. — А за брата я рад. Прошу прощения, к сожалению, мне следует вернуться к обязанностям капитана Королевской охраны, — теперь уже действительно Королевской. В то, что Лионель — король, до сих пор верится с трудом. — В ближайшие дни постараюсь выбраться к вам в особняк на обед или ужин, хорошо?

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда рад твоей компании, — робко улыбается Питер, а потом подставляет Элоизе локоть. — Пойдем, поищем второго брата, который непутевый, и познакомимся?

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься выполнять то, о чем ругался в Васспарде, и не будешь кидаться в него чем-нибудь? — беззаботно осведомляется та.

Валентин фыркает и не выдерживает:

— Сочту за честь, если вы кинете в графа Васспарда пирожным за меня, сударыня.

Питер весело смеется и обещает, что они обязательно исполнят волю главы Дома.

_ 8-й год К. В. 12-й день Летних Волн _

* * *

Клаус захлопывает книгу о кавалерийской тактике, небрежно швыряет ее на другие книги и потягивается. Лионель изгибает бровь, не отрываясь от своих документов, и иронично уточняет:

— Настолько скучно?

Клаус усмехается. Он сидит на углу массивного широкого стола в кабинете Лионеля. Королевский кабинет от регентского отличается разве что размерами, а так Лионель распоряжается перетащить сюда вещи из регентского — удобнее. Уже ставшая привычной ваза с букетом из сухих цветов и трав тоже переселяется сюда. Клаус упорно не смотрит на нее. Лучи послеполуденного солнца падают на золотисто-зеленые травинки и лепестки.

Рядом с вазой лежит корона. Лионель не любит ее надевать, Клаус знает — только при всех, на приемах. Когда он в своем кабинете или покоях, корона тут же снимается. Это, среди прочего, нравится в нем Клаусу. Что там ни надумывает себе Валентин, Лионель не хочет быть королем, он просто делает то, что считает нужным для Талига; делает то, что не могут и не смогут потянуть другие. И ему тяжело.

Клаус безмерно любит и уважает старшего брата, но иногда кажется, что Валентин слеп или не хочет видеть очевидного, предпочитая придумывать все новые причины, по которым можно ненавидеть Лионеля. А ведь Лионель, ко всему прочему, после коронации отрекается от графского титула в пользу братьев, и теперь Первый маршал — граф Савиньяк, а столь любимый Валентином Арно — граф Лэкдэми. Неужели и это не устраивает герцога Придда? И ведь не поймешь, что у него на уме. Свои обязанности выполняет беспрекословно и блестяще, и в то же время волком смотрит на всех. Может, другим и незаметно, но Клаус-то знает собственного брата.

С Питером все же куда проще, да и сам он куда проще Валентина. Берет себе и женится в конце Весенних Волн, и правильно делает. Элоизу Клаус смутно помнит еще с детских времен — вместе с ней и Питером они играли, когда ездили с матерью к портным в Штаффен, кажется, шить платье маме… для чего? Этого он не помнит… Зато помнит, как они резвились на заднем дворе дома Элоизы, забирались на яблони, пачкали руки в смоле высокой сосны, а потом пили парное молоко с вкуснейшей выпечкой. Мать Элоизы чудесно готовила, Клаус до сих пор помнит этот запах и вкус яблочного варенья. Нет, Питер и правда молодец. Единственный практичный из них, он думает о хозяйстве и о продолжении рода. Надо как-нибудь наведаться к ним в Васспард, тряхнуть стариной всем троим. Жалко, матери Элоизы больше нет, зато она сама должна уметь готовить такие же пирожки!

А вот Валентин все тянет с женитьбой, хотя на него столько фрейлин заглядывается, особенно теперь, когда те кружат возле королевы Мадлен, а Валентин то и дело рядом. Клаус хмурится и передергивает плечами. На самом деле он давно уже догадывается, что Валентин… впрочем, не ему судить, и не его дело, и, сказать по правде, еще и об этом думать как-то не хочется. Но все же есть в этом некоторая ирония — в том, что почти все сыновья Вальтера Придда сворачивают несколько не туда на жизненном пути, а если вспомнить еще и Джастина со всеми пикантными слухами, сопровождавшими его и герцога Алву… Клаус запрокидывает голову, глядя в потолок. Над Джастином смеяться не хочется, его он помнит на удивление хорошо, и помнит как доброго человека. К тому же, если верить намекам и случайно брошенным Лионелем фразам, герцог Алва действительно любил его.

— Виды кавалерии, — небрежно бросает Лионель, по-прежнему не отрываясь от дел, чем отвлекает Клауса от туманных раздумий.

— Легкая, линейная или средняя и тяжелая, — монотонно говорит Клаус — что, его думают застать врасплох? Не выйдет. — Легкая — для охраны и разведки, тяжелая — для сомкнутых атак, в линейной драгуны, пистолеты, сабли. Да читал я, и раньше тоже, просто в других книгах. Сам же мне давал, я все помню. И вообще, я больше люблю засады и арбалеты или пистолеты, — без перехода хмыкает он. — Пистолет плох лишь тем, что пока перезарядишь, тебя сто раз успеют убить. Арбалет несколько практичнее в этом плане, хоть и тоже медлителен.

— Как на коронации? — подхватывает Лионель. В его голосе одобрение — убеждается, что Клаус и правда читает все эти книги и не отлынивает от изучения тактики ведения боя. Ну, а чего отлынивать-то? Бывает не очень интересно, но все равно есть вещи, которые необходимо знать. — А насчет пистолетов — сейчас ведутся исследования, чтобы сделать перезарядку быстрее.

— А мне понравилось валяться на крыше, — фыркает Клаус и позволяет себе запустить руку в волосы Лионеля. Тот косится на него, но голову не отдергивает. — Твои морисские — хорошие, — улыбается он.

— Ты упражняешься в стрельбе?

— Конечно.

— Хорошо. Твой брат не знает и… пожалуй, я не хочу говорить ему — во всяком случае, пока, — Лионель задумчиво размешивает чернила пером, словно шадди. — Но через год или два — примерно — я собираюсь дать ему желанное освобождение и отправить в Торку.

— Заменив мной?

Лионель медленно кивает.

— А ты теперь совсем бросишь фехтование со мной, или все же?.. — спрашивает Клаус с надеждой.

Лионель откладывает бумаги в сторону и грустно улыбается.

— Как получится. Мне и самому хочется разминаться по утрам, но не всегда есть возможность.

Клаус незаметно перемещается ближе к Лионелю, сползает со стола к нему на колени.

— Ничего, — шепчет он. — Все равно мы… — договорить Клаус не успевает, при звуке стука в дверь стремительно срывается с места и плюхается в свободное кресло, закрывается первой попавшейся книгой. Хорошо, что он одет по всей форме и не позволяет себе ослабить даже шейный платок, когда они не совсем наедине с Лионелем — хотя вот сейчас дико хочется это сделать! И другого тоже дико хочется, кошки все и всех раздери! Но совсем наедине они только в его покоях, да и то теперь реже, чем раньше. Проклятие, все было куда проще, когда Лионель был просто графом, а не королем, а теперь, теперь…

В следующее мгновение в дверь заглядывает вечный Сэц-Алан с небольшой (на этот раз) кипой бумаг в руках.

— Донесения из Южной армии, Ваше Величество, — поясняет он. В его глазах — обожание. А еще любопытство при виде Клауса.

— Добрый день, Люсьен, — Клаус «нападает» первым, потому что иногда нападение — лучшая защита, в том числе от любопытствующих длинных языков. В конце концов, он — бывший оруженосец Лионеля и будущий капитан Королевской охраны, и нет ничего дурного в его присутствии в кабинете короля, тем более вон книгу умную читает, образовывается… — Сегодня дивная погода, не правда ли?

— Конечно, — Сэц-Алан отвечает на приветствие с улыбкой, отдает бумаги Лионелю, перекидывается дежурными репликами с обоими и уходит.

Лионель резко мрачнеет и смотрит на Клауса.

— Я же говорил, чтобы ты вел себя предельно осторожно. И зачем весь этот фарс?

— А мы разве трахались при нем? — Клаус тоже умеет показывать зубы. — И что за фарс ты видишь в обычных размытых светских темах типа погоды? У меня есть право находиться здесь, я был твоим оруженосцем, я служу в Королевской охране, я, в конце концов, не последний человек в Талиге.

— Пока еще не трахались, — холодно бросает Лионель, игнорируя остальное, — но я не хочу слухов о том, что король Лионель — второй Дивин Гайифский, и чтобы вместо оленьих рогов мне пририсовывали павлиний хвост. Ваша недавняя попытка возмутительна, граф Васспард.

— Еще скажи, что нежеланна.

— И скажу, — хмыкает Лионель.

Клаус вспыхивает и вскакивает с места.

— В таком случае не смею вам больше мешать, Ваше Величество.

Клаусу известно, что Лионель умеет быть острым на язык, и сейчас он убеждается в этом:

— И куда же вы? Снова травиться?

С любезной улыбкой Клаус оборачивается от двери.

— На этот раз, пожалуй, застрелюсь — так будет быстрее, — он посылает воздушный поцелуй и уходит, наслаждаясь искренним удивлением на лице Лионеля — не ожидал, что Клаус укусит в ответ? А вот не так-то просты «спруты» и их глубины!

…А травиться он более не намерен. Да, он сожалеет о той своей попытке. Да, до сих пор. Он виноват перед Валентином и перед Лионелем, и это привело к ссорам и неприятностям. И не будет он подобное повторять.

Клауса многое раздражает в нынешнем положении вещей. Он занимает крайне шаткое и незавидное положение чуть ли не фаворита короля, но, поскольку он не женщина, это не становится достоянием общественности. И, если общественность узнает, плохо будет не только ему, он подставит и Лионеля, и остальных (и Валентина!), это недопустимо.

Само положение условного фаворита, в общем-то, тоже унизительно для особы его статуса. И трепет вокруг сохранения тайны. Конечно, хорошо уже то, что Лионель все равно хочет быть с ним, но…

Но если раньше брак Лионеля просто мешал, но не был чем-то значимым, то теперь все по-другому. Теперь Лионель и Мадлен должны быть образцом для других, народ любит красивые пары, тем более королевские.

А Мадлен через месяц должна родить еще одного ребенка. И, если принц Арсен, собственно, принцем стал после коронации Лионеля, то этот младенец будет уже принцем по праву рождения. Если верить, что у Савиньяков рождаются лишь сыновья.

Клаус шагает по коридору к кабинету Валентина и грустно усмехается.

А у Лионеля все же отвратительный характер, и порой он невыносим. И его крайне сложно любить, учитывая все его деяния. И не любить тоже сложно. Невозможно, пожалуй.

Поэтому Клаус все равно дурак, потому что, несмотря на свою вспыльчивость и все препятствия, продолжает делать именно это — любить Его Величество Лионеля Первого.

И не может этого изменить.

_ 8-й год К. В. 15-й день Летних Волн _

* * *

Мадлен с детства любит исследовать разные места. Будь то парк или вишневый сад в Дораке, тайные ходы столичного особняка Савиньяков… или дворец. Нет, она не мечтает стать ни фрейлиной, ни королевой в девичестве, ее все устраивает в Дораке, но судьба распоряжается иначе. И, пожалуй, Мадлен благодарна за это, не в последнюю очередь потому, что с иным мужем остается лишь сидеть дома да вышивать. А с графом Савиньяком все совершенно по-другому.

Подсвечник с тремя свечами тяжелый, но не настолько, чтобы доставлять ей неудобство. Гораздо большее неудобство доставляет живот, но, опять же — не настолько, чтобы отвлечь Мадлен от любимого занятия. Во время первой беременности она не рискует и следует указаниям лекаря, но вторая проходит на удивление легко, и Мадлен с удовольствием незаметно исчезает с глаз вездесущих фрейлин и растворяется в стене, проскользнув в один из потайных ходов, которые она открывает еще в далекие-далекие времена с помощью дяди Квентина. Он показывает ей несколько, когда она с отцом находится в столице, и рассказывает, куда они ведут. И теперь Мадлен решает заново пройти дворцовым лабиринтом, известным лишь нескольким. Да, это опасно, но ведь и интересно тоже! Мадлен не уверена, одобряет ли муж ее поведение, если ему известно о том, что она предпочитает общество лошадей фрейлинам, и когда обязанности королевы позволяют, проводит время на конюшне, возясь со своей любимицей Астэрой, но пока Лионель ничего не говорит, а, значит… можно?

Граф Савиньяк — многие мечтают о нем, она знает наверняка, ведь графиня Арлетта постоянно говорила об этом первое время. Если быть честной, Мадлен не нравится мать Лионеля, и эта неприязнь, пожалуй, взаимна. Графиня Арлетта слишком самоуверенна, а Мадлен такие люди кажутся… душными. Да, подходящее слово — словно заходишь в комнату жарким летним днем, где давно не открывали окно, и сложно дышать, эта вязкость окутывает со всех сторон. Графиня Арлетта любит сына и внука (внуков), а вот выбором жены недовольна. Какое счастье, что Лионель считает иначе, и что это он решает!

Мадлен осторожна, шагает медленно, чтобы не поскользнуться и не удариться о стены. Этот ход самый короткий и сравнительно простой, поскольку ведет не в подземелья, а из малой столовой в библиотеку сквозь внутренние стены замка — поэтому здесь сухо, хоть и темно. Мадлен нравится еще один, который ведет из большой столовой в сад, но, чтобы пройти там, в нескольких местах нужно идти согнувшись, а сейчас она не сможет этого сделать. Ей нравится вот так исследовать замок, невидимой для всех, и размышлять.

…В том числе и о том, что брак Лионелю нужен скорее для наследника и союза, нежели для любви. Но Мадлен все равно удивлена, когда он выбирает ее. Графа Савиньяка на самом деле сложно не любить. Он серьезен, порой далек и недоступен, он сильно занят и слишком многое зависит от него. И, тем не менее, он находит время для прогулок с ней, для вечерних разговоров; он благодарит за букеты и оставляет их у себя на столе, и это каждый раз приятно. За два с небольшим года замужества Мадлен проходит почти нереальный путь от графини Савиньяк до королевы Талига. В это невозможно поверить, и ей до сих пор сложно осознавать, что теперь ее окружает стайка фрейлин, от которых весьма сложно сбежать, а на голове красуется золотая с рубинами корона.

«Если я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь, в любое время, не оставляйте меня в стороне», — просит она Лионеля еще давно.

И он прислушивается к ее словам. Когда граф Савиньяк становится королем, он долго разговаривает с ней и говорит откровенно, что надеется на помощь.

— Народ любит вас, сударыня, — Лионель улыбается уголком губ, глядя на нее, — и это сыграет нам на руку, поскольку любые перемены воспринимаются этим самым народом чаще всего отрицательно. Но если вы будете рядом со мной и если не сочтете обременительным улыбаться людям, то нас воспримут сердечнее и ближе.

— Вряд ли мне удастся соответствовать образу Катарины Ариго, — Мадлен виновато улыбается в ответ. — Меня не учили быть королевой.

— И не нужно. Наоборот, вам лучше быть собой, такой, какая вы есть. Полагаю, это расположит народ к вам даже быстрее, чем готовься вы изначально править страной.

И Лионель вновь оказывается прав — когда Мадлен на коронации видит цветы вишни, она не может поверить в реальность происходящего, но все оказывается не сном, а явью.

Мадлен прикрепляет подсвечник к подставке на стене у края прохода и неслышно поднимается на несколько оставшихся ступеней. Она уже хочет повернуть тайный рычаг и войти в пустую в это время дня библиотеку, как вдруг слышит знакомые, слишком знакомые голоса.

— Твой способ извиниться весьма оригинален.

— Ты полагаешь это извинением?

— Разве нет? Неужели ты не скучал по мне?

— Я позволю тебе думать так, как сам захочешь.

— Иногда тебя хочется убить.

— Не тебе одному.

— Ты такой невыносимый, что… ох!

— Да, пожалуй, это единственный способ заткнуть тебе рот.

Панель — с решетчатыми створками, с той стороны не заметно, но с этой Мадлен четко видит стол у окна, с одной стороны стыдливо прикрытый шкафом с книгами, и двоих. Точнее, один — на столе, с обнаженными ногами на плечах ее мужа. А Лионель — у стола, наклонился вперед; и то, чем они занимаются, не вызывает никаких сомнений.

Мадлен застывает, не в силах ни двинуться, ни отвести взгляд.

Она не глупа и изначально догадывалась, что у графа Савиньяка есть кто-то еще. Со временем даже начала догадываться, что «кто-то еще» отнюдь не женщина, но…

«Странно, — мысль далекая и отстраненная, словно и не ее, — я ведь была почти уверена, что его любовник — герцог Придд».

А на деле оказывается его брат, граф Васспард. А герцог Придд знает? Ведь он капитан Королевской охраны и наиболее приближенный Лионелю человек…

Граф Васспард.

С ней Лионель никогда не ведет себя столь страстно, столь свободно. Он сдержан и учтив, но не более того. Сейчас же Мадлен наблюдает настоящую страсть, и, хотя глубоко внутри это ранит ее, она понимает, что, во-первых, эта связь для Лионеля куда более значима, чем брак с ней, а во-вторых, что Лионель не станет ничего менять, раз даже то, что теперь он король, не меняет его отношения к графу Васспарду.

Впрочем, Мадлен тоже не станет ничего менять. За исключением одной детали, которую, пожалуй, можно отложить и до завтра. Мадлен берет подсвечник и осторожно двигается в обратный путь.

_ 8-й год К. В. 16-й день Летних Волн _

* * *

Клаус не пересекается (насколько это возможно) с королевой Мадлен. Поэтому, когда с утра ему приходит письмо с приглашением присоединиться к прогулке королевы в саду, Клаус настораживается. Долго разглядывает ровный, округлый почерк и печать застывшего в прыжке оленя — а у Ли почерк угловатый, резкий, и печать он вдавливает глубже, — но идет в сад к указанному в письме времени. Куда же он денется? Благо Валентин сегодня на выезде вместе с Лионелем, и никто из них не станет отговаривать от совершения очередной глупости.

День удушающе жаркий — от Данара поднимается влага, и жара становится особенно невыносимой. В саду солнечно, но тень деревьев частично спасает. Жалко, нельзя послать к ызаргам плащ — Клаус обязан выглядеть по всей форме в присутствии королевских особ. Волосы приходится убрать в хвост.

Лионелю нравится распускать их.

…И за какими кошками Клаус думает об этом сейчас?..

Разумеется, с королевой нельзя оставаться наедине, но Мадлен не стремится следовать прежним обычаям и отсылает фрейлин из беседки. Неодобрительный взгляд Луизы Арамоны веселит Клауса. Он не любит эту семейку, о чем неоднократно сообщает Питеру в письмах. Валентин, на его вкус, излишне учтив с вдовой Свина, да и Ли тоже — на кой они ему вообще сдались? Хотя девица Арамона вроде ничего так. Клаусу приходится напомнить себе, что Селина уже давно никакая не девица, а жена Антала Уилера.

— Вы желали меня видеть, Ваше Величество, — Клаусу неуютно рядом с Мадлен, но он никогда не покажет этого, хоть и почти неосознанно избегает смотреть на нее.

— Граф Васспард, — та кивает, делает вдох и переходит к делу: — Мне известно о ваших отношениях с моим супругом.

Клаус каменеет. Несколько мыслей мгновенно проносятся одна за другой — что теперь? Все же застрелиться? Ее застрелить? Лионеля? Да ну, Валентин их всех убьет за такое! Бежать в… да хоть в ту же Гайифу? Но Мадлен прерывает поток глупых отчаянных мыслей:

— Вы можете не беспокоиться, я не собираюсь никому говорить — зачем? Я давно подозревала. Пусть и не конкретно вас, но о том, что у него кто-то есть, я знала.

— В таком случае что вы хотите от меня, сударыня? — Клаус говорит еле слышно, почти беззвучно. Не потому, что боится дурацких фрейлин, которые все равно слишком близко к беседке, а потому, что еле шевелит губами, а сердце бьется так сильно, словно сошло с ума.

Мадлен теребит атласную ленту на платье. Она тоже избегает смотреть на него, вдруг понимает Клаус. И невольно чувствует вину и что-то похожее на симпатию, из-за чего сердится сам на себя.

«Ли был моим задолго до твоего появления».

Мадлен качает головой, словно слышит его мысли:

— Граф Савиньяк… то есть, Его Величество уже давно с вами, — она чуть грустно улыбается, — и я не претендую на ваше место в его сердце. Мне просто хотелось услышать правду от вас.

— Да, мы вместе, — слышит сам себя Клаус, словно со стороны. — Очень давно.

Мадлен бросает взгляд на кусты жасмина и сирени.

— Скажите, он ведь сможет положиться на вас, когда вы станете капитаном Королевской охраны?

— Что вы имеете в виду, судары… Ваше Величество? — Клаус с досадой понимает, что обращается к Мадлен совсем не так, как предписывает этикет, настолько он растерян.

— Вы не единственный, кому Его Величество важен, — Мадлен впервые за разговор смотрит ему в лицо. — Я не собираюсь мешать вам — да, я не стану от вас скрывать, что люблю его, — но прекрасно понимаю, что ему важнее вы. Мне просто необходимо быть уверенной в том, что в нужную минуту вы сможете защитить его, а он сможет положиться на вас. Герцог Придд блистательно выполняет свои обязанности…

— Хоть и терпеть Ли не может, — бормочет Клаус, осекается и с ужасом смотрит на Мадлен.

Та прикусывает губу, и Клаус с удивлением наблюдает сдерживаемую улыбку.

— Полагаю, это взаимно, — делится Мадлен внезапным откровением. — Его Величество несколько раз досадовал на некоторые, гм, разногласия между ним и герцогом Приддом.

Клаус цокает языком и закатывает глаза.

— Оба хороши, — припечатывает он. — То есть, прошу прощения…

Мадлен машет рукой и тихо смеется.

— Можете оставить церемонности в стороне, раз уж мы откровенны друг с другом.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы выполнять обязанности так же хорошо, как это делает Валентин, — понимающе склоняет голову Клаус. — Обещаю вам.

— Несмотря на то, что вы можете поссориться по личным причинам?

— Личные переживания не должны сказываться на службе. Валентин тому наглядный пример, — Клаус неловко передергивает плечами. — Ну и, если уж на то пошло, прошу не думать, что в моих глазах вы не имеете ценности. Капитан Королевской охраны должен защищать всю семью, включая королеву и наследников, — Мадлен улыбается настолько тепло и в то же время удивленно, что Клаусу становится еще более неловко. — Простите, — он отворачивается. — Вам, должно быть, неприятно общаться со мной, а я…

— Глупости, — отмахивается Мадлен. — Вот это правда глупости, граф Васспард. Мне хотелось узнать вас лучше, вот и все, поэтому я вас и вызвала сюда сегодня. Надеюсь, вы не слишком сильно меня ненавидите.

Клаус с искренним удивлением ощущает, что это действительно так — вся его былая ненависть куда-то исчезает. Наверно, потому что Мадлен ведет себя совсем не так, как он предполагал?

— Скажем так, — усмехается он озорно, окончательно расслабляясь. — Я начинаю понимать, почему цветки вишни, приколотые к рубашкам, вошли в моду среди мужчин.

_ 8-й год К. В. 17-й день Осеннего Ветра _

* * *

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что Ли назвал второго сына Арно, — бурчит Арно, залпом допивая торкское пиво. — Это какое-то извращение просто!

Валентин усмехается и подливает себе вина.

— Он сообщил об этом в письме?

— Ага, в своей вычурной и тошнотворной манере, ну, чтобы вдоволь поиздеваться, — Арно закатывает глаза. — И так понятно, что не в мою честь, но при этом надо мной просто обязательно, — он выделяет это слово, — подшутить, прямо жизненно необходимо!

— А вторую новость он тебе не сообщил? — на сей раз у Валентина тоже имеется кое-что занимательное.

Арно подозрительно смотрит.

— А ну выкладывай! — требует он.

Оба в трактире на окраине Олларии и собираются под вечер улизнуть в свое убежище. Осенняя Оллария особенно хороша в этом году — или так кажется из-за установившейся в городе солнечной и теплой погоды. Валентин усмехается и отрезает кусок от вареной картофелины. Первый свободный день за несколько недель, Валентин намерен использовать его сполна и насладиться каждый мгновением.

— Граф Васспард мне шепнул по секрету, что в ближайший год, максимум два, он сменит меня на посту Королевской охраны. Значит, твой брат наконец-то отпустит меня в Торку.

— Под мое начало? — осведомляется Арно — шутит, разумеется, хотя уже несколько недель носит генеральскую перевязь.

— Скорее наоборот, — невинно замечает Валентин, — как в старые добрые времена.

— Да ладно, сразу в маршалы?

Валентин пожимает плечами.

— Пока неизвестно, но не исключаю подобную возможность.

Арно смеется. Валентин с удовольствием слушает его голос и разглядывает, запоминает детали сегодняшнего дня. Иногда его удивляет, что они уже совсем взрослые, и что с того времени, когда он скачет на север из Раканы, не представляя, что ждет его дальше, проходит уже почти десять лет. Что ж, быть на стороне законной власти Приддам, пожалуй, идет на пользу. Даже Клаусу, да ведь? Если бы только знать правильный ответ на этот вопрос.

— Зимой в Фебидах состоится смотр Северной и Западной армии, — Валентин задумчиво смотрит в окно. — Полагаю, после этого Его Величество планирует отправить меня к тебе.

Арно хмыкает и щурится.

— Даже подозрительно, с чего это Ли такой великодушный. Уж вряд ли из-за наследников.

Валентин еле заметно кривится.

— Судя по тому, что Клаус в последнее время в хорошем настроении…

— В самом деле, — ворчит Арно, яростно втыкая нож в яблоко и разрезая его на дольки. — Судьба страны зависит от того, трахаются ли наши братья хотя бы раз в неделю. Чудесно, просто чудесно!

Валентин вздыхает, но все равно улыбается. Только с Арно можно болтать даже об этом вот так, легко и непринужденно, и не задумываться о возможных последствиях связи Клауса с королем. Если бы Лионель оставался графом, все было бы проще, а так… А Клаусу все равно, он его не оставит.

Валентин в самом деле рад вестям, которые тот приносит. Единственный вопрос, который его волнует, и на который прямого ответа не существует — сумеет ли брат, если понадобится, отделить эмоции от обязанностей?

— Так, — Арно приподнимает бровь и решительно встает из-за стола. — Вижу, ты уже успел задуматься о чем-то плохом. Даже не смей! Вставай, и поехали в наш дом.

«В наш дом», — Валентин не может не улыбнуться на это.

— Звучит крайне заманчиво, генерал Лэкдеми, — соглашается он.

_ 9-й год К. В. 13-й день Зимних Скал _

* * *

В Фебидах промозгло и сыро, с неба падает мокрый снег, а изо рта при дыхании валит пар. Валентин любит воду, но ненавидит эту влажность и серую муть вокруг; ненавидит, пожалуй, сугубо из практических соображений. Королевская охрана размещена на башнях, но через пелену водяного пара и снега вряд ли что-то можно хорошо разглядеть несмотря на то, что сейчас еще первая половина дня. И за какими кошками Лионелю вечно требуется что-то делать в такие моменты, когда его сложнее всего охранять?!

Смотр войск в такую погоду — пытка для всех, но отменять отказываются — слишком много других дел, к тому же сразу после смотра Западной армии надлежит выступить в направлении границы Дриксен. В Марагоне «гуси» опять хлопают крыльями, и это не нравится никому. Ариго сообщает о разведчиках в северных частях Марагоны и небольших стычках местного населения с разъездами «гусей».

Арно сейчас где-то там. Не приехал на смотр, потому что занят разведкой. Сердце Валентина вновь сжимается от тревоги и невозможности находиться рядом. Наверно, со стороны подобное желание опекать смотрится глупо и неуместно. Но для него оно столь же значимо, как и все остальное, ведь они с Арно проводят так мало времени наедине, что ценен каждый миг.

Снег продолжает падать, превращаясь в грязь под ногами пехоты и под копытами лошадей.

С Гаунау — мир, с помощью Гаунау — мир с Каданой. Но Дриксен упрямо не дается. На юге по-прежнему проблемы с Гайифой, но там Эмиль крепко держит позиции, да и павлины скорее огрызаются, чем клюются, как сообщает Первый маршал. Кагета занята войной с самой собой — южная и северная уже несколько лет; из Агарии не слышно ничего.

Но Дриксен хочет Гельбе и Марагону целиком. Талиг — разумеется — не согласен. Марагонцы — меж двух огней, но примирения с Дриксен не хотят. Северяне — крайне упрямый народ, Валентин знает это наверняка.

Лионель стоит справа от Валентина, строгий и неприступный в своей черно-белой военной форме. Он внимательно наблюдает за построениями армий внизу. Сами они — король и его приближенные — находятся на верху крепости рядом с башней, откуда открывается лучший вид на плац. Клаус рядом с Валентином, среди Королевской стражи, невозмутимо наблюдает за военными, ничем не выказывая неудобства от мокрой шляпы и липнущих к шее волос.

Скучный серый мутный день. Кажется, что он не закончится.

Внизу построения легкой кавалерии сменяются ровным строем арбалетчиков. Солдаты маршируют размеренным, четким шагом, и на первый взгляд кажется, что никто не выбивается из этой картины.

Валентин и сам не знает, что это — инстинкт на подсознательном, не поддающемся объяснению уровне восприятия, или просто выработанная с годами быстрота реакции на почти неуловимое глазу движение, — но успевает загородить собой Лионеля за мгновение до того, как правое плечо взрывается болью. В следующий миг он замечает, как несколько гвардейцев падает вокруг них.

Валентин пытается устоять на ногах, четким голосом отдавая страже приказы, но припадает на колено, и во всеобщей сумятице видит арбалетчиков во дворе, опускающих оружие. Словно во сне, сквозь застилающую глаза пелену он наблюдает, как, прежде чем их успевают схватить, арбалетчики приставляют пистолеты к вискам и нажимают на спусковые крючки.

Одновременно с этим сзади раздается вскрик, и Валентин резко оборачивается, узнав голос Клауса. И с ужасом видит, как оседает на мокрые камни Лионель, из плеча которого торчит арбалетный болт.

_ 9-й год К. В. 13-й день Зимних Скал _

* * *

— Подкупили, как пить дать подкупили, — злой и раздосадованный седой майор сплевывает на камни.

— Да как их подкупили, если они застрелились? — отмахивается второй, молодой капитан.

— Может, семьям деньги нужны? — неуверенно предполагает третий, простой корнет.

— Да ну, бред какой-то, — неуверенно передергивает плечами капитан.

Клаус проходит мимо, даже не оборачиваясь в их сторону, но губы против воли сжимаются, а затем кривятся. Дерьмо! Лошадиное и свиное дерьмо! Как они все облажались, Леворукий бы их подрал! Клаус не зол — он в бешенстве, — на себя, на всех вокруг и на Валентина в частности. Он должен был защитить Лионеля! А теперь Его Величество серьезно ранен, и лекарь пока ничего не говорит — болт, попавший в Лионеля, единственный из всех вымазан в какой-то отраве.

«Попади стрелявший в сердце, Его Величество бы не выжил, — вспоминает Клаус слова лекаря и сжимает кулаки. — Но плечо — задеты мышцы и кость, поэтому организм может справиться. Определенность будет через несколько часов».

Ожидание невыносимо.

Картина застывшего лица Лионеля в памяти невыносима.

Мысль о том, что Клаус может его лишиться — да легче сразу застрелиться по примеру убийц, будь они прокляты Четырьмя Домами!

Но как раз это еще невыносимее — что все стрелявшие мертвы и некого допросить, хотя Клаус все равно распоряжается о допросе всех присутствовавших на смотре — и высших, и низших чинов. Никто не покидает крепость и не входит в нее, хотя Фебиды хочется послать в Закат и сжечь целиком, чтобы стереть все, заново переписать день.

Клаус пересекает плац, обходя похоронную команду, смывающую кровавые лужи с камней. Небо темнеет еще больше, и в тусклых сумерках факелы отбрасывают неясные тени. Зато кошкин снег перестает падать — надолго или нет, непонятно. Как вовремя! Сарказм и цинизм внутреннего голоса зашкаливают, но Клаус не в состоянии сейчас мыслить яснее.

А еще Клаус не знает наверняка, не уверен, но противное, надсадное нытье внутри не дает покоя. Это безответственно, это нерационально, это мерзко с его стороны — так он, по крайней мере, себе говорит. Но вдруг, вдруг он прав?! И он отправляется к Валентину, чтобы выяснить раз и навсегда, хотя и чувствует себя так, словно готовится прыгнуть в ледяную пропасть.

— Как же так вышло, что единственный отравленный болт — именно тот, который попал в него? — Клаус выделяет последнее слово, зная, что Валентина это раздражает.

Валентин в одной из комнат, сидит на постели, привалившись к подушкам. Он бледен, но на щеках нездоровый румянец, а плечо перевязано, и на повязках свежие кровавые следы. Сейчас Клаусу на это плевать, потому что Лионелю гораздо хуже. И это вина… Возможно, это вина…

— Я не знаю, — по голосу слышно, что Валентин тоже зол и, вероятнее всего, на себя.

Клаус подходит вплотную, склоняется над ним и смотрит в глаза.

— Ты ненавидишь его. Всегда ненавидел. Купить людей тебе не составило бы труда. Как и найти правильную точку давления на них, чтобы потом они замолчали навеки.

Во взгляде Валентина полнейшее потрясение, но Клаус делает вид, что не замечает.

— Семеро наших мертвы, трое ранены, включая тебя. Но отравлен один болт. Один! Для которого остальные были использованы лишь как прикрытие. И выстреливший этим болтом прятался в соседней башне, а не внизу, среди солдат. Да, я заметил, я высчитал примерную траекторию выстрела. Кошкин снег и серость — если бы не эта тусклость вокруг, я бы, возможно, увидел человека в башне. Но ведь ты на это и рассчитывал?

Валентин подается вперед, забыв о ране, и шипит на Клауса:

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, это был я? Совсем ума лишился?

— А кто еще мечтал о том, чтобы Ли сдох? — шипит Клаус в ответ. — У кого еще есть доступ ко всему?

— В меня тоже стреляли… — начинает Валентин.

— Ты прикрыл его, чтобы снять с себя подозрения, — безжалостно пресекает Клаус. — Ты — мог. Ты — Придд.

— Ты тоже.

— Не такой, как ты, и тебе об этом известно.

Валентин откидывается на подушки и кривит губы, но лицо его выглядит совершенно спокойным — уже натягивает маску, уже успевает собраться и сдержать себя.

— Если бы я хотел, — медленно произносит он, — то давно убил бы его; а чтобы изящно закольцевать — тем самым ядом, который ты украл тогда у меня. Чтобы было красиво и романтично, как раз на твой вкус.

Клаус усмехается.

— Конечно, напомни мне об этом еще раз, словно я могу забыть.

— Всего лишь констатация факта.

Клаус выпрямляется и небрежно стряхивает капли воды с плаща.

— Пока ты не найдешь настоящего виновника и не предъявишь мне доказательства — доказательства, которые сумеют меня убедить, — я вправе считать, что это мог быть и ты.

Кажется, пятна на повязке Валентина становятся больше, но тот сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица.

— После покушения, — замечает он вскользь, — меня, скорее всего, отстранят от должности, и расследование будут вести другие люди. Возможно, даже и ты в качестве нового капитана Королевской охраны. Если Его Величество выживет, — добавляет Валентин, и это оказывается ошибкой, потому что Клаус срывается и трясет его, схватив за ворот рубашки.

— Если он умрет, — говорит он низким, почти рычащим голосом, — то виновен или нет, за это ты мне ответишь лично, — после чего резко отпускает Валентина и уносится прочь.

Похоже, они никогда не перестанут ссориться.

_ 9-й год К. В. 14-й день Зимних Скал _

* * *

Во всех ситуациях ожидание бесит больше всего. Ожидание, пока его имя назовут на Фабиановой площади. Ожидание, пока он услышит ответ на столь дерзко и самонадеянно заданный вопрос, что согласие кажется невозможным. Ожидание, пока подействует яд. Ожидание, пока он томится в стенах Васспарда.

И вот теперь — снова ожидание, только на этот раз самое страшное из всех.

«Если он умрет, я не прощу себе этого».

Глубокая ночь, но Клаус не спит, не может. Он слишком страшится тех вестей, которые может принести утро. Он думает, что будет чувствовать вину за Валентина, но это не так. Тот ведет себя как (отец) истинный Придд, и Клаус ощущает скорее легкое отвращение, чем жалость или вину.

«Он сам виноват. Потому что я не лгал — он ненавидит Ли».

Снег идет снова, мокрый и липкий. Клаус стоит в глубине двора, под каменной аркой, наблюдая за главными воротами. Стук копыт не слышен до тех пор, пока в дверь не стучат кулаком. Клаус вскидывает голову, с легким недоумением наблюдает, как суетятся стражники, впуская трех всадников внутрь. Но, когда он узнает первого, тут же несется к ним.

— Суда… Ваше Величество!

В глазах Мадлен страх, Клаус чувствует его. Но внешне королева собрана. Ее волосы растрепались от быстрой езды, пряди выбились из небрежно и наспех сплетенной косы.

— Сама одевалась, — она видит его взгляд и нервно усмехается. — Ждать камеристок не было времени, как и соблюдать кошкин этикет.

— Переворот? — немеющими губами спрашивает Клаус. В свете недавних событий это не кажется невозможным.

К его облегчению, Мадлен отрицательно качает головой. В двоих сопровождающих Клаус узнает людей Королевской охраны. Хорошо, что Мадлен не одна. На мгновение ему представляется, что она в одиночестве скачет сюда из Олларии, и Клаус вздрагивает.

— Просто убийцы, — хладнокровие или шок от пережитого, нельзя сказать, но Клауса восхищает то, как она держится. Хотя и дышит часто и неглубоко. И, похоже, дрожит, вряд ли от холода.

— Их Высочества?! — Клаус с ужасом вспоминает об Арсене и Арно.

— В безопасности, — Мадлен кивает. — Об этом мы позаботились. Они с моими людьми в Тарнике. — Она делает паузу, теребя край замшевой перчатки. — Здесь… не происходило подобного? Впрочем, судя по вашему виду, конечно же, происходило, — Мадлен сжимает губы, а потом решается: — Его Величество?..

Клаус отводит взгляд.

Он не знал королеву Катарину при жизни, но Валентин и потом Лионель рассказывали ему о ней. Судя по тому, что они говорили, в подобной ситуации Катарина показно упала бы в обморок. Мадлен даже не думает о таком. Она оборачивается к страже, приказывает позаботиться о лошадях, а затем коротко бросает Клаусу:

— Ведите.

На мгновение ему хочется спросить, почему именно он, но Мадлен опережает:

— Вы же тоже хотите его видеть. И мне нужны подробности того, что случилось здесь, а вам — того, что было в Олларии. Герцог Придд?..

— Ранен, — выплевывает нехотя Клаус.

Мадлен закусывает губу.

— Хочется вспомнить юность в Дораке и выругаться, как сапожник, — признается она. — Только это уже ничему не поможет, да и вроде как надо соответствовать королевскому статусу, — в ее голосе злость. А ведь по реакции они похожи, вдруг думает Клаус. Куда больше похожи, чем он с Валентином. Оба именно сердиты, а не грустны, или что там еще. Клаус криво усмехается и подставляет Мадлен локоть.

— Идемте сначала к Его Величеству. Если он в сознании, поговорите с ним. Если нет, Ва… герцог Придд вам все расскажет.

_ 9-й год К. В. 17-й день Зимних Скал _

* * *

Лионель бывал ранен и раньше. Еще в юности в Торке (тоже плечо, но другое), потом опять на севере… только сейчас отличие в том, что это — не случайная пуля от врага, а покушение. На самом деле Лионель ожидал чего-то подобного с того момента, как надел корону. Он прекрасно знает, что врагов у него немало, и они будут продолжать пытаться, особенно теперь, когда он не только маршал Северной армии, но и король Талига.

Он ничуть не удивлен, что в итоге все случается, как он и думал. Лишь легкая досада на то, что не удается избежать потерь. Не только среди Королевской стражи.

Лекарь первым делом говорит, что яд удалось нейтрализовать, но последствия все равно останутся — вряд ли правая рука впредь будет слушаться. Лионель холодно отвечает, что левой владеет наравне с правой, а сам не знает, смеяться или гневаться. Мелькает мысль написать Хайнриху — кто же лучше него сможет оценить, что талигойцами ныне командует Леворукий во всей красе? Вот только никакой Лионель не Леворукий, и это крайне паршиво.

Когда он просыпается в очередной раз, подле него и Клаус, и Мадлен. В глазах обоих тревога, но, если присутствие Мадлен еще уместно, то за какими кошками здесь Клаус? То есть понятно, за какими, но забери его Чужой в Закат, если потом… Положение, как ни странно, спасает Мадлен, замечая взгляд Лионеля:

— Граф Васспард назначен новым капитаном Королевской охраны, и я попросила его сопровождать меня.

— Назначен кем? — приподнимает бровь Лионель.

— Мной. — Лионель смотрит на Мадлен. Та передергивает плечами и отводит взгляд. Одета она просто и без изысков — скорее всего, она здесь одна, с найденной на скорую руку служанкой, без своих обычных платьев и украшений. Похоже, во дворце что-то скверное, ведь Мадлен покидает их резиденцию самостоятельно лишь в неординарных ситуациях. — В свете недавних событий я взяла на себя смелость передать должность графу Васспарду, поскольку герцог Придд ранен, а действия требуются незамедлительно.

— В Олларии тоже были убийцы, — вмешивается в разговор Клаус, щеки которого пылают совершенно не «спрутьим» румянцем — паршивец знает, что виноват, но отступать — разумеется! — и не думает. Некстати вспоминается, что его наглость — то, что в свое время настолько привлекает Лионеля. Кошкины Придды. От них сплошные неприятности. Но и удовольствия немало. Мысли удивительно несвоевременные и глупые, Лионель отмахивается от них, списывая на последствия своего состояния. — Ее Величество поведала мне о том, что случилось, и…

— Тогда будьте любезны, — прерывает его Лионель, глядя при этом на Мадлен, — поведайте об этом и мне, — он усмехается. — То, что ни один из вас ничего у меня не спрашивает, указывает на то, что с лекарем вы уже говорили, поэтому не будем терять попусту время.

Клаус и Мадлен переглядываются. Роскошно, его жена и его любовник теперь еще и в сговоре? Несмотря на паршивое состояние и паршивую ситуацию, Лионелю хочется рассмеяться, словно он внезапно стал Эмилем. В следующее мгновение он мрачнеет. А что если и Эмиль, и Арно тоже в опасности? И…

— Графиня Савиньяк в надежном месте под охраной, — подает голос Мадлен. — Как и Их Высочества. Про ваших братьев мне ничего неизвестно, но граф Васспард только что разослал гонцов графу Савиньяку и графу Лэкдеми.

— Благодарю. — Нет, не Катарина, но определенно Мадлен Дорак хороша в своей роли, а главное — умна ровно настолько, насколько требуется.

— Ты так и так планировал отстранить Валентина, да ведь? — Клаус смотрит куда-то в сторону, потом дергается, понимая, что оговаривается, обращаясь к Лионелю неподобающе, косится на него и на Мадлен. Та делает вид, что увлечена изучением лечебных настоек на столе.

— Размышлял об этом, да, — взгляд Лионеля не сулит ничего хорошего, Клаус виновато усмехается и разводит руками. Потом его лицо мрачнеет:

— Ли, я… Ваше Величество, — он собирается с духом и тихо произносит, делая паузу чуть ли не после каждого слова: — Вы не думали о том, что… все это мог сделать… герцог Придд?

Лионель медленно качает головой. Мадлен потрясенно смотрит на Клауса.

— Он же ваш брат!

— И что с того? — хмурится Клаус. — Он его терпеть не может, — он указывает на Лионеля. Тот еще раз качает головой.

— Не думаю.

— Почему?!

— Герцога Придда связывают со мной непростые отношения, но за все годы службы он не дал повода усомниться в себе. К тому же он... — Лионель пожимает здоровым плечом и неожиданно усмехается. — Поверьте, граф Васспард, если ваш брат хочет мне что-либо сказать, он говорит в лицо. Даже оскорбления, если уж на то пошло.

Клаус не выглядит убежденным, но Лионель уже видит, что он принимает его точку зрения и начинает мыслить в других направлениях. Это хорошо, потому что Клаус смышлен и может увидеть многое из того, что пропускают другие. И сейчас его способности нужны, как никогда.

— Ваше Величество, мне отправляться в Олларию или остаться здесь? — а еще хорошо, что Клаус понятлив. С годами он действительно меняется в лучшую сторону. Похвально.

— Полагаю, за несколько дней, пока я был без сознания, здесь вы выяснили все возможное.

Клаус кивает. Как ни странно, кивает и Мадлен — неужели оба занимались расспросами? Что ж, сейчас Клаус уедет, и выясним.

— Тогда седлайте коня, граф Васспард. — В конце концов, здесь остается Валентин, и Лионель в ближайшее время поговорит с ним по душам.

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество.

_ 9-й год К. В. 17-й день Зимних Скал _

* * *

Едва Клаус скрывается за воротами, Валентин возникает на пороге комнаты Лионеля. Правая рука на перевязи, но волосы лежат безупречно, форма аккуратно застегнута на все пуговицы. Валентин обменивается с Лионелем долгим взглядом, а потом присаживается на край его кровати и смотрит в пол. Некоторое время оба молчат. Потом Лионель проводит левой рукой по волосам и тихо спрашивает:

— Кто из нас озвучит это?

Валентин, наконец, переводит взгляд на него.

— Вы уверены?

Лионель пожимает плечами и кривится.

— Хотелось бы иного, но дело в том, что больше некому. На данный момент. К тому же лекарю удалось определить яд — морисский. С морисками, конечно, у многих есть связи, — он говорит о Кэналлоа и Марикьяре, понимает Валентин, — но не у всех есть повод.

— Кроме одного? — Клаус выслал гонца на север, но когда он доберется до Арно? Все ли в порядке? Если они с Лионелем не ошибаются, то должен быть в порядке, пока, по крайней мере, но все равно на душе скребут закатные кошки.

— Дриксы копошатся у Марагоны, но это обычное дело. Гайифа не страшна, пока те границы на совести Эмиля. Агарис… после нашествия морисков там не осталось никого толкового, чтобы поднимать мятежи, церковные или светские. Бордон на поводке у Фельпа и Ургота. Джеймс опасливо косится из-за плеча Хайнриха. Кагета никак не решит, какая из них более достойна существования. Внешние конфликты регулируются, так или иначе, — подводит итоги Лионель. — Что приводит нас к тому, что дело во внутренних неурядицах.

— Информаторы сообщают то же самое, — убито соглашается Валентин. — Проблема в том, что и здесь слежка была постоянной, но, как видите, нас обошли.

— Нас обошли, — эхом повторяет Лионель, откидывается на подушки и устремляет взгляд в потолок. — Вы не станете упрекать меня в том, что «я же говорил, а вы, Ваше Величество, тогда решили»?..

Валентин медлит с ответом.

— Одно дело, — произносит он, — когда неприятности происходят из-за врагов. Когда же они происходят по вине друга, это намного хуже. Но… да, я предупреждал вас.

«Предупреждал. Почти год назад. Но тогда это…» — Валентин закрывает глаза. Он знает, что тогда стоило настоять на своем. То, что он пошел на поводу у Лионеля в прошлом, оказывается огромной ошибкой теперь, в настоящем.

Год назад их разговор такой же тяжелый и полный недоговоренностей. Валентин категорически против сокрытия правды, Лионель категорически против ее огласки.

«Нечестно? — Валентин словно наяву слышит холодный и твердый голос Лионеля — тон, который он ненавидит. — Герцог Придд, полагаю, вам должно быть известно, что политические игры никогда не бывают полностью честными, и рыцарскими методами здесь не победить».

«Что политического в том, что вы попросту покрываете друга своей семьи? Он совершил невообразимое и омерзительное преступление, причем мотивы его совершенно непонятны, кроме как если вы не договаривались заранее!»

«Я лично разберусь с ним и его мотивами. Вам же надлежит молчать ныне и впредь о том, что вам известно. Легенду Ноймариненам сочиню я сам», — Лионель непреклонен, абсолютно непреклонен, и переубедить его невозможно.

«Вы шутите».

«Отнюдь».

«…»

«Вас не должно было быть здесь, когда я получил письмо, но, как и всегда, вы пришли с очередными разборками по поводу вашего брата. Поскольку устранить вас я не то что бы не могу, но не хочу, то приказываю молчать».

«Вы повредились рассудком, господин регент?»

«Не я».

«Это абсурд. То, что вы говорите — просто полнейший абсурд».

«Я разберусь, — повторяет тогда Лионель. — Вас это не касается».

— «Я разберусь», — словно эхо того дня Валентин повторяет слова Лионеля. — «Вас это не касается».

Лионель криво усмехается.

— Четырежды ура вашей памяти, герцог Придд.

— Просто тогда вы звучали как отец, когда сочинял легенду убийства Юстиниана.

— А вы были против, как и всегда?

— Был. И я, и моя мать. — Валентин качает головой. — Как я и думал, это зашло слишком далеко. Вам стоило прислушаться ко мне тогда.

— Кроме нас двоих, правду не знает никто.

— Пока. Но больше мы не можем этого скрывать. Не теперь, когда опасность касается не только вас, но и Ее Величества, Их Высочеств, ваших братьев и графини Савиньяк.

Лионель смотрит Валентину в глаза.

— Вы предлагаете казнь, — это не звучит вопросом.

Валентин закусывает губу.

— Я не уполномочен принимать подобного рода решения, — выворачивается он.

— Не все письма получалось перехватить, — отмечает Лионель. — Многое из того, что он делал, осталось невыясненным.

— Помните день, когда вас выбрали королем? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Валентин продолжает: — Уже тогда мне казалось, он вел себя странно.

Лионель словно на мгновение становится Алвой, закрывает лицо ладонями и проводит пальцами по бровям, морщась от ноющей боли в плече.

— Что ж, — решает он. — Как только лекарь одобрит, мы с вами едем в Олларию разбираться. Сейчас туда поехал граф Васспард, но он не знает ничего.

— Вы отправили его, чтобы не спугнул настоящего преступника?

Лионель усмехается.

— Знаете, мне жаль, что Мадлен успела назначить нового капитана Королевской охраны.

— Да нет, — бесцветно произносит Валентин. — Это было очевидно, как только я ошибся и допустил ваше ранение.

— Могло быть и хуже.

Валентин поднимается.

— Но как ни посмотреть, все равно это моя вина, — он щелкает каблуками и отдает Лионелю честь. — Разрешите идти, Ваше Величество?

— Позвольте принести вам свои извинения, — Валентин ошарашенно оборачивается у порога. Лионель невозмутимо продолжает: — За те угрозы в прошлом. Это было низко с моей стороны. Если я звучал как наш бывший супрем — низко вдвойне.

Валентин кланяется и уходит.

«Да нет, — хочется сказать ему. — Отец, в отличие от вас, сумел бы привести угрозы в действие».

_ 9-й год К. В. 24-й день Зимних Скал _

* * *

Письмо ему приносит Герард. Арно хмыкает и добродушно смеется — Герард вон капитан, а все равно носится, как обычный порученец. С другой стороны — раз парню нравится, пускай старается, главное, чтобы не перебащивал. Вокруг светло и уютно — любимый трактир Арно в Доннервальде. Здесь подают хорошее торкское пиво, и еда вполне сносная. А еще здесь всегда полно своих, вон за дальним столом хмурится над картой Йоганн, вероятно, прикидывает переправу припасов своим ребятам через Хербсте. В соседнем углу смеются «фульгаты», а у окна неторопливо и обстоятельно поедает ужин никто иной, как Ойген Райнштайнер. Арно невольно улыбается, окидывая взглядом всю картину, а потом смотрит на письмо, и его улыбка меркнет.

Потому что письмо не от Валентина, хотя печать «спрутья». Мгновенно становится холодно, хотя в трактире хорошо натоплено, да и мороз не сказать что зверский, жить можно. Арно недавно вернулся из разведки в горах с «фульгатами» и даже не успел замерзнуть, хоть и южанин.

Арно торопливо ломает восковые щупальца на печати.

— Твою ж дивизию, — выдыхает он на первых же строчках. Чем дальше Арно читает, тем мрачнее становится его лицо. Он незаметно заново оглядывает трактир, словно думает, нет ли здесь тех, кто устроил такое в Фебидах и Олларии. Лионель жив, это хорошо. Валентин тоже, и это вдвойне хорошо. Но что-то на этом хорошее заканчивается.

Арно встает, так и не поужинав, и летит к себе в ставку, быстро пишет ответное письмо, отправляет срочного курьера и, только проследив, как лошадь того скрывается в ночи, позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Кошкины расстояния и невозможность реагировать сразу — с другой стороны, что тут еще сделаешь? И так вон, сразу ответил, хотя подобное не в его духе. Арно чувствует укол совести, вспоминая о нескольких письмах Валентина, на которые он так и не находит времени ответить.

Арно решительно пересекает улицу и стучится в дом, где располагается Жермон Ариго. Можно пойти и к Райнштайнеру и заодно-таки доужинать, но не хочется. Райнштайнер… в общем, с Ариго проще. Всегда было, есть и будет.

— Мой маршал, прошу простить за столь позднее вторжение, — отчеканивает Арно и, не дав Жермону опомниться, продолжает, — но мне срочно нужно уехать в Олларию.

— Что случилось? — Жермон жестом приглашает Арно внутрь, и он, помявшись, все же заходит.

Он не говорит всего, лишь в общих чертах обрисовывает ситуацию, но Жермону этого хватает.

— Разумеется, отпущу, — машет он руками. — Уж как-нибудь без тебя управимся.

— Пока не знаю, насколько уезжаю, — сразу предупреждает Арно.

— Неважно, — твердо говорит Жермон. — Главное, разберись там со всем этим. И чтобы все Савиньяки при этом остались целыми и невредимыми, — шутливо добавляет он.

— Приказ принят! — щелкает Арно каблуками и улыбается. Да, с Ариго всегда легко договориться. И хорошо.

Арно возвращается к себе и, превозмогая нежелание тратить на это время, пишет еще пару писем. Матери и Эмилю, остальных и так скоро увидит. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

— И вообще, Зараза ты спрутья, — говорит Арно серебристой с аквамаринами чернильнице — давнему подарку Валентина, — без тебя я сюда не вернусь, и мне совершенно все равно, что об этом будет думать Ли.

_ 9-й год К. В. 10-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

Две тени скользят по улицам Олларии в предрассветном тумане. Лица закрыты широкими полями шляп. За двумя тенями видны и другие — да их там целый отряд! Они минуют мост через приток Данара, продвигаются по узким переулкам, пугая вставших рано молочниц и птичниц; идут дальше по широкой улице к богатому особняку далеко не последнего человека в Талиге.

Тени молчат, потому что между ними уже все сказано и договоренность достигнута. Теперь остается лишь исполнить решение и не отступить перед тем, что лежит впереди, а это сложно для обоих, хотя и по разным причинам.

«После стольких лет и пререканий вы все еще полагаетесь на меня».

«Я не должен?»

«Я не совсем это имел в виду. Но… да, я боюсь подвести вас, как уже подвел».

«Бросьте. Вы не при чем и вели себя достойно в паршивой ситуации».

«Не уверен. Я допустил множество грубых ошибок, и это дорого вам обошлось».

«Нам».

«Большей частью вам. Меня же случившееся в Фебидах задело больше, чем изначально казалось, по другой причине».

«Вы не говорили с братом после?»

«Не приходилось».

«Я расскажу ему правду, когда мы закончим здесь — всю, целиком. Он просто не знает».

«Вряд ли это что-то изменит теперь в наших отношениях».

Шаг теневого строя четкий и слаженный — так шагают вышколенные военные. То тут, то там слышится приглушенный звон металла; на поясах виднеются не только шпаги, но и пистолеты — отряд во всеоружии. Когда тени подходят почти вплотную к воротам нужного особняка, от стены отделяется еще одна и отдает отряду честь.

— Он внутри, монс… Ваше Величество. В кабинете все еще горят свечи.

— Благодарю. Продолжайте наблюдение за улицей, — первая тень отдает распоряжения остальным и подходит к воротам.

Привратник хмурится.

— Обождите, я доложу монсеньору…

— В этом нет нужды, — голос первой тени властен и не допускает возражений. — Люсьен, — окликает он одного из отряда, — двоих оставить здесь в компанию привратнику, и пусть не дергает ни за какие шнуры. Остальные следуют дальше.

— Да, мой король!

Перед главным входом тени останавливаются. Две черные борзые, бегущие по зеленому полю, скалятся сверху вниз. Мгновение первая тень медлит, а потом дает знак своим людям открыть двери силой.

— Идемте, Валентин, — тихо произносит тень. — Давайте разберемся и с этим тоже.

_ 9-й год К. В. 10-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

Валентин уверен, что граф Валмон не станет сидеть в столице после случившегося в Фебидах и просто сбежит в Ургот, благо его связи там позволяют это сделать. Но люди, приставленные Лионелем наблюдать за особняком Валмонов, исправно докладывают, что талигойско-урготский посол изволит проводить время в, собственно, здании посольства близ Фонтанной площади либо в фамильном особняке.

Поручиться за то, что слежку Марсель не заметил до сих пор, Валентин не может, и все же…

— Это несколько странно, — говорит он Лионелю за несколько дней до запланированного предрассветного визита. — Я был уверен, что он сразу же покинет страну.

— Он не настолько глуп, — Лионель обедает в кабинете в обществе Валентина, держа вилку в левой руке. Чувство стыда колет Валентина, хотя его собственное плечо до сих пор иногда ноет. — Все провалилось, и он сидит тихо, потому что не уверен, что мы знаем. Возможно, нам просто повезло, и он самоуверен после… — Лионель вздыхает и заставляет себя договорить, — после убийства Карла Оллара. Он думает, все сошло с рук, мы глупые, а он умный.

— Полагаете?

— Стандартный ход мыслей несколько повредившегося рассудком человека, — невесело усмехается Лионель. — Которому я потакал, — добавляет он, и в его глазах появляется стальной блеск. — Вы были правы Валентин, а я нет, как показало время.

— Теперь это не имеет значения.

За ними следует отряд людей Лионеля, самых преданных, но Валентин почему-то все равно волнуется, словно глупый унар, что так ждал заветных слов в день святого Фабиана.

«И не дождался».

Ну да, еще не хватало жалеть об этом для полноты картины. Почему столь многие моменты его жизни завязаны, так или иначе, на Рокэ Алве? Валентин отстраненно смотрит, как Лионель распоряжается людьми, идет за ним, продолжая думать о своем. Сначала Алва спас Юстиниана. А потом из-за него же брат погиб. Алва дал надежду на примирение их семей… и ничего не сделал тогда, после Лаик. Точнее, сделал, но не то, на что надеялись. И то, что он вытворял потом в Олларии и в Ракане. И даже когда Валентин освободил его в ту ночь… И теперь снова происходящее связано с Рокэ Алвой. Точнее, с тем, что его уже столько лет нет, но есть те, кто до сих пор не может этого принять.

Как, например, граф Валмон.

Лионель оставляет людей по одному в каждом помещении — на всякий случай. Неизвестно, что у графа Валмона на уме, как и неизвестна его возможная реакция.

«Вы не берете графа Васспарда с нами?»

«Я проявляю слабость».

«…?»

«Не хочу, чтобы он подвергал себя опасности. Вы удивлены?»

«Я рад. Он будет с королевой?»

«Да».

«Благодарю, Ваше Величество».

Они вчетвером добираются до нужного кабинета — Лионель, Валентин и еще двое, молчаливо вставшие по обе стороны дверей, готовые ворваться внутрь.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает вдруг у Лионеля один из них, за которого как раз больше всего волнуется Валентин.

Тот молча кивает.

— Но даю вам полное право действовать по собственному усмотрению, если услышите что-либо подозрительное. Валентин, идемте.

И он следует за Лионелем, не оглядываясь, как делает это уже много, много лет подряд.

_ 9-й год К. В. 10-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

В пятнадцатый день Летних Волн четырехсотого года Круга Скал Рокэ не умер, потому что не мог умереть. Он прыгнул в Дыру — в поганую надорскую Дыру без дна, чтобы остановить всю эту гадость вокруг. Вот и все. И он вернется, потому что умирать он не собирался –

(ведь… не собирался?)

точно не собирался! К тому же у него полно незавершенных дел. Взять хотя бы управление государством. Государство — сложная штука, нельзя его так просто оставить. Им надо управлять, и желательно, чтобы это делал Рокэ, потому что все просто — Рокэ лучший из всех.

Нет, первое время, конечно, другие справляются, да, и даже вполне сносно. Рудольф регент потому, что это Рудольф. Рокэ доверяет ему, знает его, его дела. Все роскошно и замечательно.

Но то, что происходит потом, Марселя категорически не устраивает.

Потому что одно дело –

(мертв, он мертв и не вернется)

(бред, он жив и ждет подходящего момента, поэтому Марсель тоже будет ждать)

это просто ждать его возвращения и делать, что нужно, чтобы Рокэ не вернулся в развалины. Поддерживать экономику, дипломатические отношения с соседними странами и прочее. И совершенно другое –

(у них не было выбора, потому что он мертв)

(нет)

это занимать положенное Рокэ место! Признаться, Марсель не ожидал подобного от столь приближенного Рокэ человека, как Лионель. Но то, какую наглость проявляет он, нахально занимая место, принадлежащее другому, заставляет Марселя пересмотреть некоторые свои взгляды.

Рудольф не мешает, потому что стар, но Карл Оллар мешает. Он молод и он является законным (законным ли?) наследником престола. А какой король захочет вернуться, если трон уже занят? Что не устраивает Валмонов, должно быть устранено, вырезано из картины мира. Марсель всегда придерживается этого правила, и отец, и все Валмоны. Адуаны хорошо им натасканы, адуаны замечательно справляются, даже не зная, что точно делают и кого устраняют — в детали их не посвящают намеренно.

(о, слава убийце королей!)

(Фердинанд мешал свободе Рокэ, он виновен)

Вот только совершенно непонятно, с чего поднимается такой шум. Признаться, Марсель уверен, что уж Лионель-то поймет, почему это сделано! А тот мало того, что не понимает, что Рокэ просто нужно расчистить путь, и он придет, так еще и встает на этом самом пути! Король Савиньяк? Какая чудовищная нелепость! Случайность! Так не должно быть, вдруг Рокэ узнал об этом и поэтому не возвращается?

(прошли уже годы, годы, неужели ты не помнишь?)

Ведь проходит не так много времени для человека, допустим, попавшего в Лабиринт — о, сколько гальтарских записей Марсель изучил — не счесть! Ведь Рокэ, скорее всего, туда и попал. А, значит, рано или поздно выберется.

(ведь так?)

Но трон занят, и он это знает, знает! А, значит, нужно

(действовать по старой схеме)

показать Лионелю, что он неправ.

И Марсель делает это. Потому что на его стороне — сама Кэртиана, как иначе объяснить то, что никто даже не заподозрил его в убийстве Карла Оллара?

К сожалению, стрелок дает осечку.

(надо было самому)

(он твой друг!)

(уже нет, он — препятствие)

Марсель осторожен, как змея, припадая к земле, сливаясь с обстановкой и выжидая, выжидая. Они не знают, не могут знать, а рано или поздно случай представится вновь.

Потому что Рокэ

(больше нет)

вернется.

И Марсель будет его ждать.

Он видит в окне силуэты, приближающиеся к его дому, и даже догадывается, кто. Но он не дастся им, нет, он — офицер для особых поручений при герцоге Алве, при соберано Кэналлоа, и не им он подчиняется.

Когда открывается дверь кабинета, Марсель медленно поднимает голову от сложенных на столе бумаг.

— Господа. Признаться, не ожидал увидеть вас в роли Утреннего Кошмара рэя Кальперадо, — произносит он, широко улыбаясь. — Чем обязан вашему визиту?

_ 9-й год К. В. 10-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

Ощущение потери контроля, пожалуй, самое мерзкое из всех. Когда ты король и у тебя есть целая страна, где нужно все держать железной рукой, подобное недопустимо. Последний раз, когда Лионель чувствовал, что не владеет ситуацией, был, когда привезли весть о смерти отца. Сейчас это чувство накатывает снова и снова в последние недели, и это омерзительно.

Ошибкой было хранить все, касающееся Марселя, в тайне.

«А что если где-то, как-то, Рокэ все еще есть, все еще существует?»

Лионель закрывает глаза и думает об этих словах, о том, что следовало еще тогда заметить и предотвратить. Хотя тогда он бы не стал королем. Да и кошки с ним, разве он когда-либо хотел им быть?! С Фебид все катится по наклонной, словно пресловутый Шар Судеб, или как это называют гоганы?

Просто виконт Валме — тогда еще виконт, — их друг. Мать близка с Бертрамом Валмоном и… Лионель просто допускает мысль, что Марсель мог помогать ему, помогать им — Савиньякам. Глупая, опасная и дерзкая мысль. И, как оказывается, ошибочная. Не всех можно понять, не во все шкуры влезть. Это не Фридрих и не Хайнрих. Это — совсем другое.

Жаль, так жаль.

Фома не обрадуется. Фоме нужно послать Эмиля — задобрить и объяснить. И пока Эмиль задабривает и объясняет, оставить юг… кому? Либо Эпинэ, либо виконту Дарзье. Второй предпочтительнее. Анри проделал длинный путь в Южной армии. К тому же он — брат королевы, значит, верный человек (несмотря на прошлые разногласия между ним и Арно, но паршивец тогда получил выговор и больше не повторяет подобного). Да, Дарзье удержит павлина в клетке. А с Фомой — как повезет. Впрочем, Эмиль должен справиться.

Валентин идет рядом, мрачный и собранный. Жаль, что его время капитана Королевской охраны подходит к концу, но пора исправить и эту ошибку двухлетней давности, когда Лионель в столь гадкой манере отказал ему.

— Когда с этим будет покончено, можете убираться из Олларии к закатным кошкам, — устало сообщает Лионель Валентину, шагая вместе с ним в утреннем тумане.

Тот смотрит с непередаваемой смесью неверия, подозрения и радости.

— Ваше Величество, я правильно понимаю, что…

— Правильно, и довольно об этом, — отсекает Лионель и больше не произносит ни слова. И с изумлением смотрит, как Валентин впервые за долгое-долгое время низко кланяется ему, не прерывая ровного шага, и выглядит при этом совершенно искренним.

Удовлетворения нет, лишь бесконечная усталость.

«Если бы Росио был здесь, все можно было бы скинуть на него. И раз в жизни уехать куда-нибудь просто отдохнуть, хотя бы на несколько недель», — Лионель даже знает, куда. В Гаунау прекрасные леса и горы, а с Хайнрихом он будет в безопасности.

Но Рокэ нет.

Что он собирается делать с Марселем? Лионель не знает. По правде говоря, ему не хочется казнить его, но он осознает, насколько именно граф Валмон опасен. Марсель такая же змея, как и Лионель, Эмиль упоминал об этом еще до Излома. Соответственно, он умен, хитер и беспринципен. Какая досада, что такой талант пропадает в пелене безумия.

— Уверен, — бросает Лионель в ответ на вопрос, хотя ни в чем он на самом деле не уверен. Но указания раздать надо, как и надо войти в этот кошкин кабинет и закончить то, что нужно было закончить еще до коронации.

Никогда бы не подумал, но, кошки подери, хорошо, что с ним именно Валентин.

_ 9-й год К. В. 10-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

— Господа, — приветствует их Марсель, и Валентину почему-то становится холодно. Граф Валмон выглядит как всегда, но при взгляде на его лицо ясно видится странный, нездоровый блеск в глазах. В кабинете темно, горят всего лишь две свечи в подсвечнике на столе да тлеют угли в камине. Окна занавешены тяжелыми темно-зелеными портьерами. За Марселем — полки с книгами и записями, перед массивным широким столом — диваны вокруг столика для тонто, в середине которого лежит одна-единственная карта Повелителя Кошек. В комнате много лишних на вкус Валентина статуэток и украшений и, кажется, некоторые из них он видел раньше в особняке Капуль-Гизайлей. Подарки барона Коко?

— Граф Валмон, — негромко произносит Валентин, кладя руку на эфес шпаги, — вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене и убийстве, а также в покушении на королевскую семью. Будьте добры последовать с нами.

— В Занху, к закату жизни? — осведомляется Марсель, откидываясь в кресле. Голос звучит совершенно беззаботно. Он смотрит, как они приближаются к нему, со скучающим видом. Валентину не нравится это ощущение — словно он рядом с Габриэлой, от которой не знаешь, чего ожидать. В одно мгновение она может спокойно есть вместе со всеми, а в другое — вскочить и броситься на кого-нибудь с ножом. Тогда это был Юстиниан, и у него остался шрам. Кто будет теперь?

Прежде, чем Валентин успевает ответить Марселю, Лионель выступает вперед.

— Ты можешь внятно и разумно объяснить, зачем? — пожалуй, за прошедшие дни Валентин больше, чем за годы, узнает Лионеля. По крайней мере, его человеческую сторону, которая, как оказывается, у него все-таки есть.

Марсель ухмыляется и качает головой.

— Ты занял его, — он выделяет слово, — место. Этого нельзя было делать.

— Росио нет, Марсель, — говорит Лионель — тихо, терпеливо. Словно разговаривает с ребенком. — Нет и не будет.

— Это ложь, — холеная рука взмахивает персиковым кружевным платком. — Я офицер для особых поручений при соберано. Мы пили на брудершафт. Мы вместе сражались и вместе шли в Надоре. Уж я бы знал.

«Но вы не знаете», — думает Валентин. Первоначальный страх и неловкость смешиваются с жалостью и, пожалуй, некоторой брезгливостью. Нельзя сказать, что он сильно любил Габриэлу. Валентин до сих пор иногда ощущает себя виноватым, но… конечно, ближе всех всегда был и даже после смерти остается Юстиниан. Потом, после всего на Изломе — Ирэна, но у нее сейчас своя жизнь. С Габриэлой Валентин не был близок никогда, и больше всего чувствовал жалость, иногда — отторжение. И корил себя за то, что неспособен дать сестре большего. Когда Габриэла умерла, Валентин ощутил облегчение и чудовищную вину за свои чувства. Все безумцы имеют схожее исходящее от них ощущение — граф Валмон, похоже, не исключение.

«Потому что он перестал скрываться», — понимает Валентин. До этого момента никто даже не подозревал, что талигойско-урготский посол может вот так просто взять и лишиться рассудка, ведь граф Валмон продолжает исполнять свои посольские обязанности и поддерживать светскую жизнь без малейших усилий. Марсель пользуется сложившейся ситуацией в меру своей безграничной фантазии и изобретательности, а теперь, когда нужда скрываться отпадает, змея сбрасывает кожу и являет свой новый лик миру.

— Ваш ручной Спрут обвиняет меня в покушении на королевскую семью, но у Рокэ нет семьи, а истинный, законный король именно он. Вы ведь не забыли о завещании Эрнани, господин Спрут?

— Не забыл, но, поскольку герцога Алвы больше нет, завещание теряет силу, — отвечает Валентин.

— Ты пойдешь с нами добровольно, Марсель? — Валентин не думает раньше, что Лионель может сомневаться или не хотеть применить силу. Возможно, дело именно в том, что здесь речь идет о (бывшем) друге, а не о враге.

— Не пойду, — лениво отвечает Валмон. — Видите ли, я немного занят. Жду одного человека.

Валентин затылком чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Еще когда Марсель только начинает говорить, он оборачивается. И видит, как из не замеченной ими ниши справа от двери медленно, с утробным низким рыком выходит огромный волкодав. Готти стар, очень стар, но навыки у него былые, и за хозяина он по-прежнему готов порвать глотки — в буквальном смысле этих слов. Когда Марсель договаривает, Валентин понимает, что должно произойти, и оказывается прав.

Короткая команда — словно взмах хлыста. Валентин, не думая, отталкивает Лионеля в сторону, выхватывая оба пистолета. Грохот выстрелов заполняет комнату, раздается скулеж и отчаянный крик Марселя.

— Не смей! — который теперь целится в Валентина, а у того разряжены пистолеты! Разрубленный Змей! Валентин никогда не был плохим стрелком, но, похоже, следовало целиться исключительно в голову. А так Готти всего лишь задет, он припадает на задние лапы, готовясь к прыжку несмотря на то, что из двух ран в боку течет кровь. Марсель взводит курок и с безумной ухмылкой направляет пистолет на Лионеля, который не успевает вытащить собственное оружие плохо слушающейся рукой.

Пес прыгает, раскрыв челюсти. А Валентин предсказуемо выбирает жизнь своего короля, бросаясь наперерез Марселю и подставляясь Готти.

Выстрелы вновь гремят в предрассветной тишине, и, когда пороховой дым оседает, Валентин чувствует, как дрожит. Марсель лежит у стола с двумя ранами в груди. Готти мешком валится в полете — Валентин едва успевает отскочить в сторону. А когда он оборачивается, то видит, как Арно бросает дымящееся оружие на пол и летит к нему.

— Цел?!

Валентин усилием воли стряхивает с себя ступор и кивает.

— Да. Ваше Величество?

Герард Арамона с пистолетом в одной руке другой помогает Лионелю подняться. Тот кривится и держится за плечо, но коротко бросает:

— В порядке.

— Мы забыли про собаку, — щеки Валентина горят от стыда. — Похоже, я никуда не гожусь.

— Ты сам сказал — вы забыли. «Вы» — значит оба, — Арно воинственно смотрит на Лионеля — посмеет ли опровергнуть. Тот лишь хмыкает.

— Арно… — начинает Валентин, но тот прерывает его:

— Нам сказали действовать на свое усмотрение. Мы и действовали.

Лионель смотрит в застывшие глаза Марселя.

— Благодарю за содействие в устранении государственного преступника, — через силу произносит он и уже по-человечески добавляет: — Идемте отсюда. Хоть к закатным кошкам, хоть куда, только подальше отсюда.

Ему отвечает нестройный хор:

— Да, Ваше Величество.

_ 9-й год К. В. 15-й день Зимнего Ветра_

* * *

— Как хорошо, что я успел приехать, — Арно сидит на столе Валентина в кабинете капитана Королевской охраны и беспечно болтает ногами. Слякотная морось наконец-то рассеивается, и тусклое зимнее солнце проглядывает сквозь дымку. Зимняя Оллария бывает симпатичной, хотя Арно предпочитает старую добрую проверенную Торку и горы. Ну, в крайнем случае юг и родовые замки. Сэ все еще в процессе отстройки, и это надолго, зато дело движется. — Ты ведь обрадовался, ну, скажи, обрадовался? — Арно пытливо вглядывается в Валентина, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Я обрадовался тебе, — подумав, отвечает он, — но не тому, что ты здесь в столь опасный момент.

Арно с чуть грустной улыбкой качает головой.

— Ты не можешь вечно бояться за меня и стремиться защитить от всего на свете.

— Могу, — Валентин бурчит и хмурится, аккуратно укладывая в один из сундуков несколько книг, и выглядит при этом довольно забавно. Арно знает, что он настоял на том, что будет собираться самостоятельно, а слуги лишь вынесут уже готовые сундуки. Кто бы знал, что Валентин так сентиментален?

«Ли, ты точно его отпустишь?» — вспоминает Арно свое недоверие, когда сопровождает Лионеля во дворец с похорон Марселя. Дела государственной важности хороши тем, что иногда решаются тихо-тихо и незаметно для простых людей. Как, например, все дело с графом Валмоном. Умер от сердечного приступа. Да, увы, наследственность — нехорошая штука. Вот такая легенда для городских и не только… Нет, Арно не в восторге от лжи, но… но есть вещи, которые… в общем, раз Ли так говорит, значит, так надо. Жизнь жестока, и, если Арно повезло быть в армии, то Лионеля вернули во дворец, и он тянет все так, как может. Да хранит его Создатель. Не Арно его за это упрекать.

«Отпущу».

«А почему?»

«Ты приехал с севера, чтобы свести меня с ума вопросами?»

«А ты боишься показаться слишком добрым, если ответишь?»

Визит в особняк Валмонов отражается на Лионеле не лучшим образом. Два дня по настоянию лекаря он лежит и отдыхает, но на третий самовольно возвращается к обязанностям. Впрочем, все не так плохо. Хуже было бы, если бы Арно не вломился тогда в кабинет Марселя, заслышав рык пса. А рэй Кальперадо хорошо стреляет, надо взять на заметку.

«Не смей брать на себя слишком много», — Арно серьезно смотрит на брата. Так серьезно и мрачно, что тот, похоже, удивляется.

«Я — король Талига, Арно».

«Я в курсе, Ваше Величество. Просто также ты — мой брат, и я беспокоюсь за тебя».

Арно с удивлением ощущает, как Лионель чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни ерошит ему волосы. Где же ты был все мое детство, хочется взвыть ему, но вместо этого он просто позволяет себе поймать момент, как ловит солнечные блики на кончик шпаги перед утренними разминками.

«Мы справимся, — Лионель коротко улыбается. — Нас, оленей, в конце-концов трое».

«Пятеро!» — бурчит Арно, вспоминая про сыновей Лионеля. Кляча ж твоя неразумная, забыл, что хотел прислать им подарки! И им, и Мадлен! Вот придурок торкский! Ладно, отправит срочными курьерами. Как только закажет. Все же как был раздолбаем, так им и остался. Арно молча укоряет себя и смотрит на Лионеля. Тот едва заметно улыбается в ответ.

А через пару недель, когда Валентин закончит дела в Олларии, они с Арно поскачут на север вместе. Наверно, это будет потрясающе. Арно довольно жмурится, подставляя лицо солнцу, сквозь полуприкрытые веки замечая, как Валентин то и дело поглядывает на него.

— Ты можешь взять меня прямо на своем столе, — Арно театрально ложится поперек оного и лукаво смотрит на Валентина. Скептически приподнятые брови того красноречивее слов. — Нет, ну а что, как раз такое, э-э-э, знаковое прощание с этим местом — пусть оно все оленем!

Валентин пытается сдержаться, но сдавленно хмыкает и все же смеется. А потом опускает еще одну стопку книг в сундук и подходит к Арно. Тот переворачивается на спину и раскидывает руки в стороны.

— О, мой маршал, я весь твой!

Валентин склоняется над ним и целомудренно целует в губы.

— Ты — полный олень, граф Лэкдеми, — говорит он. — Но без тебя жизнь была бы ужасно скучной.

— Без тебя тоже, гадкий ты спрутина, — смеется Арно и кладет ладонь на щеку Валентина. Смешно даже, оба такие взрослые теперь, серьезные, а сами остаются дураки-дураками из той самой первой зимней Торки и бессмысленной дуэли. Арно старательно отгоняет непрошеную накатившую нежность. — А ты… — стук в дверь заставляет их отпрянуть друг от друга. Арно торопливо садится, одергивая колет, и невозмутимо бросает в сторону двери. — Войдите!

— Генерал Лэкдеми, — Клаус Придд склоняет голову в знак приветствия и с непроницаемым видом интересуется: — Могу ли я позаимствовать у вас своего брата ненадолго?

_ 9-й год К. В. 15-й день Зимнего Ветра _

* * *

Есть вещи, которые делать не хочется, но надо. Клаус не уверен, что эта относится именно к этой категории, но заставить себя идти к кабинету Валентина (своему будущему кабинету) все равно крайне сложно. Перед дверьми он мнется, слыша смех (разумеется, граф Лэкдеми здесь, кто бы сомневался!), и все же стучится.

— Генерал Лэкдеми, — Клаус мгновенно замечает и растрепанные волосы Арно, гордо восседающего верхом на столе, и порозовевшие скулы Валентина, который поспешно запихивает в сундук стопку писем. — Могу ли я позаимствовать у вас своего брата ненадолго?

— Если только ненадолго. А я как раз пойду надоедать Ли, — младший брат Лионеля легко соскакивает со стола, подмигивает Валентину и уходит.

Дверь за ним закрывается, и кабинет погружается в неловкую тишину.

— Граф Васспард, — Валентин не оборачивается от сундука, волосы закрывают его лицо.

Клаус делает шаг вперед. Другой. А потом замирает.

— Я был неправ тогда и позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх.

— Возможно, так, — Валентин по-прежнему стоит, не оборачиваясь. Клауса начинает это раздражать. — Но сам факт того, что ты подумал, что я мог…

— Потому что вы часто расходились во мнениях касательно очень многого! — Валентин безмолвно вертит в руках бледно-лиловый, расшитый кружевом платок. Клаус подлетает к нему и силой поворачивает к себе. — Посмотри на меня! — он хочет сказать что-то еще, но осекается. — Валентин?..

Тот вырывается из хватки Клауса, прочищает горло и прячет платок обратно во внутренний карман, так и не позволив застывшим в глазах слезам пролиться.

— Мы никогда не сойдемся во взглядах на некоторые вещи, — негромко произносит Валентин, — потому что мы с тобой слишком разные. Это хорошо, но…

— Да какие, к кошкам, «но», — снова взрывается Клаус. — Я, вообще-то, пришел мириться, а не снова ссориться!

Валентин вздыхает и откидывает волосы с лица, смотрит Клаусу в глаза.

— Пообещай мне только одно: что будешь беречь, прежде всего, себя.

Клаус хмурится, но упрямство берет верх.

— Моя жизнь принадлежит моему королю.

Валентин грустно усмехается.

— Примерно такого ответа я и ожидал. Что ж, — он обводит комнату взглядом, задерживаясь на пустой чернильнице, оставленной на столе, стульях с резными спинками, на которых в прыжке застыл олень, на карте Талига, прикрепленной к стене. — В таком случае береги своего короля и с достоинством неси эту службу. А если тебе будет нужен совет или что-либо иное, двери Васспарда и любого дома, где будем Питер или я, всегда тебе открыты.

Клаус молчит, а потом плюет на все и обнимает Валентина.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он в ухо. — В этот раз я отвечу на все твои письма, — и Клаус чувствует, как Валентин обнимает его в ответ.

_ 9-й год К. В. 1-й день Зимних Волн _

* * *

День словно создан для скачки, солнечный, морозный, пронзительно-ясный. Кони нетерпеливы и разыграны, и в кои-то веки всадники дают им свободу воли.

Они скачут — Валентин и Арно, — впереди своего сопровождения, и копыта их морисков бьют промерзшую дорогу. На душе легко и слегка волнительно, словно начинается что-то новое и неизведанное, хотя это та дорога, по которой Валентин уже скакал давным-давно. Арно рядом, весело смеется и показывает на что-то впереди. Валентин улыбается, кивает ему в ответ, а сам оборачивается.

И наблюдает за тем, как Оллария, город, когда-то бывший ему вторым домом, остается позади.

_ 9-й год К. В. 1-й день Зимних Волн _

* * *

— Они уехали.

— Да.

— Счастлив?

— Нет.

— Помирились?

Клаус неопределенно хмыкает.

— Потому что вы слишком Придды, оба — каждый по-своему, — замечает Лионель и лениво откидывается на подушки. — У нас редкий шанс, граф Васспард. Не хочешь, чтобы тебя поимел сам король?

Клаус смотрит на Лионеля, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли гневаться, и садится на него верхом, седлая бедра.

— Знаешь, — говорит он с озорной ухмылкой, торопливо избавляясь от рубашки. — Когда-нибудь я тебя все же убью!

Лионель кладет руки ему на талию и смотрит в глаза.

— Когда-нибудь я с радостью приму этот удар.


End file.
